Unknown or In Action
by ChokedABillyGoat
Summary: AU. Holly is in the Royal Canadian Navy and Gail is a detective. Its a long one. For chapter 9 the ending is pure smut. So if you're not into that, skip the last 1,500 and so words. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hopefully the format isn't destroyed. Let the story begin, just a snippet or it depends. Don't be afraid, be honest and I'll do my best. Just go along with the Marine in Canada thing, I didn't think that through hahaha, I just know marines are extra tough and I love tough characters, enjoy:**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"-You are _so_ full of shit, you have no reason to say the fucked up things you say! Do you not realize how much I put up with you!? You don't even know how to handle _your _own shit, how the fuck are you going to help me if _you're _not dealing with a loss?! Your drunk ass sits around for hours slowly killing yourself. I at least know how to get up and go to work, you need to get your shit together and out of the house. Tonight! " Slamming the door shut behind her, Holly made her way towards her carbon black BMW X5 to head to the military base. That's exactly how Holly's Sunday mornings started except this time she was done. After 2 months Joseph wasn't up to changing a thing about him self and it only made Holly's temper worse so why not show him her true colors?

In her fatigues Holly appeared as a different person. The persistently itchy collar of her fatigue jacket only reminded her of Joseph Olpuy. Yanking her collar away from her neck, she gently laid her head on the ice cold steering wheel, but the heat still coursing through her veins made her oblivious to the freezing sub zero weather. She would put up with nothing that caused drama or could affect her work. But Joseph, Joseph was a different story.

After reluctantly getting out of bed, Holly padded her socked feet down the wooden stairway, every single Sunday morning, to find Joseph shit-faced drunk. It always ended in at least three different ways, all of which included Joseph sobbing in his sorrow or hitting her. Fortunately for Joseph, he was too weak to cause any true harm towards her otherwise, Holly would have knocked him cold. His weak punches were nothing to Holly's vice grip on his wrists; he tried and tried but always failed. Straddling him, she would give him soothing words and kiss his temple. Like a dead weight he would let her lead him to the upstairs bathroom for him to take his shower muttering a silent but cold, "Thanks."

After coming home from overseas Joseph had never been the same. The happy joyous man seemed to level out Holly's anger; they were once best friends but the blunt confession from him that day had Holly lost. Why hadn't he told her?

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She had been elated, dressed in her favorite casual sweater, silver wool car coat and faded jeans, Holly bounced in the front seat of her BMW. Letting the car warm, Holly checked the time and realized that in just 32 minutes her best friend would arrive after 7 months of being in Afghanistan. There had been few Skype calls and chats over the course of time which had Holly worried. Joe was always there. Always. Now he just didn't seem to exist in the last of his days in what he would call Hell.

Holly never understood, she never let the Afghan heat or the glass shards known as sand affect her. Being a Marine was her pride and joy, whenever her fresh faced skin touch the suns rays, she would enjoy the freedom of protecting her fellow soldiers and her country. Holly would always enjoy meeting the nomadic village people; they were always fascinated by her glistening smile and the fact that such a kind woman could handle an M16-A2. Loving the sense of control, Holly would ensure their safety and always answered the children's queries. Her favorite had been Ahmed. He was around 5 to 6 and every time he appeared, he had a shimmering smile hanging off of his face and these beautiful rare blue eyes. The contrast of his dark skin always gave him an intense feature and sense of glee.

"_Hol-lee? Hol-lee! You're back! How are you? What were you up to? What have you got? Were you sick? "Ahmed came up running into her arms. He enjoyed her presence; she was a lot more attentive to him than the other soldiers, they preferred the kids that ran around like fools. Ahmed adored Holly with all his might; they were always stuck in a good book or story. She also constantly supplied him with candy, which also had insured she was wrapped around the little boy's finger. _

"_Nothing much little man!" With a smug grin, " Just me and my charming looks." Ahmed only scoffs at this burying himself further into her arms. Looking at Ahmed and his bare feet, Holly's wide smile had fell, "Hey, where are your sandals?"_

_He only mumbled something into Holly's arms further rising Holly's concerns, "What'd you say?" _

"_I said…", once again mumbling but in his native tongue. Realizing that Holly was already moving, Ahmed immediately tried to hold her back, but you can't really do much with a Marine while weighing about 2 pounds compared to her. _

_Holly had been sick and tired of these mongrels called kids. They were always picking with her Ahmed, she had had enough. The others at the camp had told her to them be, kids would be kids. That's where she called bullshit. Today was finally the day to confront these…these, jerks! Yeah that's right._

"_So are you guys messing with Ahmed again? Don't you think you're a little too big to bother him?" Confronted with blank stares Holly continued, "Just because he's smaller than you means absolutely nothing. Do you understand?"_

_Once again faced with blank stares, " Did I make myself clear?" _

"_Yes."_

"_That's 'yes ma'am' to you."_

"_Yes ma'am," Echoed the gathering of kids._

_Satisfied with their answers Holly signals for Ahmed to return to her side and whispers in his ear load enough for the others to hear, " OK Ahmed, I have to go now but try to calm down. I don't want them to get smacked down by you. I will always remember our first fight." Holly just winks at Ahmed and he complies with the acting, "I'm still a little sore."_

_He agrees and gives Holly the tightest hug possible. Standing up above Ahmed, Holly notices the bulky 6'5 man and shouts across the yard, "Hey Ramirez! Throw me the futbol! These guys need to burn off some energy, and fast before Ahmed goes crazy!"_

_Ramirez just laughs and takes Holly's place, putting Ahmed on his shoulders and kicking the ball towards the others._

That was only a part of small sliver of enjoyment you can get from being overseas. Holly just didn't understand. During that time 2 years ago, she had found a way to help ease the constant fear of losing her own life. When the sun left its nest in the sky, Holly kept her mind focused. Was that shattering glass? Grenade? Gas? Screaming child? Was that Ahmed? No. No, all is fine. She had a photo of Ahmed and her goofing around on the swings, while a bulldog like Ramirez stood watch of the suspected rebels in the village. Such a beautiful image held such a gruesome detail, Holly still has the picture of the two in her wallet. Glancing at the clock she realizes it's almost 3:25, several minutes had passed and Holly put her phone in the glove compartment and backed out of the garage.

Toronto's fall season had always been pleasant, never too hot, never too cold, just right. Watching the bustle of the city just made her want to return to overseas. It was too noisy, "Wait, Asshole what the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck out of my way!" Viciously honking the cars horn, Holly honestly thought to herself she needed to change her language, attitude, personality. Maybe just maybe check her mental stability. Her mother was never a big fan of her filthy mouth but her father seemed some what elated that she had such a tough exterior. But that was mainly because she was his only little girl. A little girl he was fiercely protective of, after all that she has experienced. But that's a completely different story. She loved her mother but never would she drop her vulgar vocabulary, it brought "pizzazz" or some shit Ramirez would say. But Holly was always sure to watch her language around Med. That little boy was just too smart for his own good, she was sure he would indeed make it in the world, hence the name Med. He was such an innocent heart while she was deployed. She managed to send him letters every once in a while through Ramirez and kept them all stashed in her office wound up in a hideously colored rubber band. Directly under the battered Arabic book that he gifted her.

"_My kayamma would always read this to me when she was here, can you please Hol-lee?" He just looked so innocent; his eyes just melted her soul in each and every way. Of course without any reluctance, she decided to read along with him, talking about what each line meant. _

She never considered herself a religious person but she insured within herself to read at least one line a day; which she had been committed to for about a year now. There was no God in a world like this. Knowing that she would be deployed once again in at least 7 to 9 months she wanted to have something to chat about with Med if she returned to that specific camp. But realizing the village was once in the front line of battle she only worried herself with the result of the battles taking place. The news headlines were being bombarded with updates of the fighting taking place. Casualties were starting off low but increasing day by day, but eventually all settled down and in the amount of time there was a report of 67 deaths including villagers and soldiers. Although there were some harsh people in the world, Holly never enjoyed the fact that innocent people and possibly evil beings had died in the heat of the moment. Holly would do any thing in her power to keep all safe.

Making her way into the airports parking lot, she gets out carefully closing her new car door making a haste pursuit of the automatic entrance doors. She silently stammers out a few "Excuse me's" and in true Holly fashion, "Why are you just standing in my way's?" But of course a lot more silently, Ramirez _and _Joe told her she needed to watch it. She just couldn't help it, after seeing all of the hate in the world she had one final conclusion; _equally despise everyone. _Noticing the familiar figure of Joe, Holly began sprinting but immediately slowed her pace when she realized the fatigue in Joe's eyes.

That wasn't a "Wow that was a long flight" tired. That was emotionally drained tired. Holly could definitely understand, but knowing Joe, he's never had this expression. Unlike her, Joe kept his frustrations bottled in to consult in a therapist to help ease his mind. This wasn't her Joe, something was definitely wrong. Looking down, Holly began to panic; she was wringing her suddenly sweaty bored hands, attempting to calm her breathing. It was like the world was closing down on her, but she could not make assumptions. That is the worst thing to do, as a Marine you always face the problem with courage and bravado, but in Holly's case she felt that small tinge of hope. Bringing her chin back up she quickened her pace and put on a forced smile. Joe immediately lifted her off of her feet and squeezed her with all of his might. While Holly and been caught off guard she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Embracing him hoping for the best but this was a hug of sorrow and need.

As the crowd around them began to cheer and applaud Holly just looked down upon him and knew it was the worst. Joe closed his eyes shut and looked away forcing her head into his shoulder holding on for dear life. Something happened but she isn't sure exactly what it was. Had they found out? Did he actually get injured but didn't want to talk about it? But Holly began her mantra. _He's fine. Don't make assumptions. Hope for the best._ _Everyone is fine. _Joe just puts Holly down and they stare into each others eyes silently agreeing to talk privately not wanting to destroy everyone's conjured up fairytale of a loved one coming home fighting for their freedom.

Holly relieved her chocolate eyes from his hazel gaze. They made their way towards Holly's BMW without a word. Once again Holly began to panic. When Holly panicked she was an angry rambling mess. Now in the car Holly turned around to face the still image of Joe. Although Joe was 260 and 6'3 he looked as weak as a little boy trapped in his worst nightmare. Holly could no longer take it and looked away into the empty windshield. She just got impatient and went off, "What? Tell me what happened. I can handle it I'm not some weak child you can just protect under your wing 24/7. I don't understand why you think that-th-that you can do this. I saw what happened and soon after, you stopped, you stopped replying and answering my calls. I understand you were busy but"-

"-Hols."

She didn't stop, "I just don't understand, you left and you had these cryptic messages, and you know I hate that shit"-

"-Holly," Joe interrupted sternly, finally turning to finally look at Holly.

But of course, Holly had continued, " Look Joe, I don't care I'm going to continue my '_unhealthy use of curse words' _as Ramirez puts it", Holly let out a nervous chuckle, " I can express myself"-

"They're gone."

That simple sentence hit Holly harder than any bullet she had faced, stabbing, choking, slamming, the hardcore training she went through. She quickly changed her position and faced Joe. She didn't want to believe it, she wanted to say he was lying but she sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish begging for water. That shut her completely down. She had nothing to say so Joe continued, his hazel eyes finally flittering away from Holly's gaze, " They- The-They." He let out a huff that he had been holding the entire 15 minutes they had been in the car, " The extremists, you know, they um, they went ape shit crazy. They were doing some insane shit man, unbelievable shit , we were trying to get the women and kids down for cover. They were panicking uncontrollably, Ramirez insured to have Med with him and safe but…They got hit. Ramirez fell and fell helplessly. His eyes…" That's when the stammering began, " Ugh… he was helpless bu-but I at least went to go confront them, see if they were OK. He was done…the little boy…at least his eyes were squeezed tight-I- I can't. This is horrible. I couldn't tell you I just couldn't, not when I had a few months to go. I couldn't do that to you." That enraged Holly, she had no reason to be angry but knowing those evil bastards had killed her…they killed her little boy. He was gone. Dear God, my boy. Then Ramirez. God, Ramirez.

He and Joe had been together for years, for the sake of joining the military Holly and Joe agreed to get married in order to cover for their families. But Holly, Holly only did it for Joe. His parents took him being gay a lot worse than having been told he had terminal cancer or something. It was stupid and was a drunken spur of the moment but what the hell, it had hella good life insurance, as they would say when they look back at their marriage. Love is a beautiful thing but surprisingly, fear over came her ability to love. She knew if she fell for some one he would eventually leave. She was too angry at the world. But in all honesty she refused to accept her own fate. She had been a lesbian for as long as she could remember. But work came first. Fear betters love. Holly was still furious with Joe for babying her even though she only accepted it when she was supposedly expected to be _submissive _to her husband in front of others. But when the babying shit happened in private, she was ending this shit for good.

"Why Joe, why do you think, every time might I remind you, that you have to protect me! I can handle my shit. M-m-my boy. You sheltered me from my boy, how!? Why would you do that? You know I loved him! He wa- I was supposed to be his shield…his reader. I taught him things, he learned from me! How could you?"-, she was just a blabbering mess but stopped immediately turned in her seat, took a calming breath and started the car.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The buzzing sensation from her phone startled her and she lifted her head. Betrayal was still coursing through her very being. She refused to look at the new message. She knew it had been Joe but she absolutely refused to succumb to his repetitive "Sorry's" this time. She was done. This would be the last Sunday she would go through this, the absolute last time.

_**Joe:**__ You know I didn't mean it._

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Holly began to dress in her fatigues he heard the shower stop running and felt a presence behind her.

"How can you just be so _ok_, with this." This caused Holly to turn around. _Here we go again,_ she rolled her eyes, " Joe, please, I'm already running late because of your moping, which I every time help you with. Now you're telling me I'm some monster. I honestly don't understand what you mean, you did keep it from me after all." Pulling on her combat boots, sitting on the edge of her queen sized bed. They can faintly hear the construction work playing in the background. When a loud crash sounded throughout the neighborhood both of their heads bobbed up like a deer caught in headlights. Holly let out a sigh, this would never change.

"Well you're right about one thing, you are indeed a soulless bitch, I don't see how I couldn't see it before. I mean it took less than a month to get over Ah"-, he couldn't finish when Holly sent a hard glare his way with a clenched jaw and grinding teeth.

"Don't you dare say his name, you are too worthless to say his name, you aren't even helping yourself. I don't know what- what to do with you anymore"-, but once again Joe interrupted.

"You act like you cared about the boy, you are heartless, man I tell, you ruthless. A ruthless heartless killer, you may tend to me now but I know you're going to leave me. You don't care."

Fiercely getting on to her now combat boot clad feet, "How in the absolute fuck do you assume that, I dealt with my losses, I lost what was as close as a son to me. You on the other hand are doing nothing." Turning to face the door length mirror she reached for her brush and began to put it in a nicely put bun, "You need to get over yourself, you know what Ramirez went over there for and he did his job well. I give him the utmost respect for trying to protect my little man, you on the other hand aren't doing shit." Turning to face him, "Get your shit together."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They went back and forth until she found herself in her car, what he said hurt her. That was the last line, reaching for her wallet she found the name of the person renting out an apartment across the large city of Toronto, she would get rid of him for good. Coming across the photo of her and Med, she crumbled. God, those blue eyes. " I miss you, more than you'll ever know."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it, I thought this was a good place to end it. These two are a bit much; the next will be in Gail's POV. It may seem a little messy now but I promise I will get better, give some pointers and I will promise to get better. I only want to make my possible (hopefully) Golly audience out there happy. The two will soon see each other, I like slow burns. If you have comments, don't hesitate to review or PM me. I will take any and all criticism. In the meantime I will gladly accept any and all prompts that I like. But I can't really do Fantasy, Magical stuff, Celery is the closest thing you'll get to that. You can also ask for prompts on Tumblr my username is Apples200. Until next time, salut!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This may seem sad but I am quite happy that I have 10 follows and 2 favorites. I'm a loser I know, but at least I have some people to enjoy it. I'm the kind of writer that writes along the way meaning; I'm starting this chapter right now and planning to post it today because I come up with ideas along the way. I get really giddy with things and I want to put it up immediately! I lied in the previous chapter; I'm not sure which vantage point I want it in because I love them both. Enjoy:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_It was a blur of frantic yelling and commands, "It's fine, you're going to be fine, don't leave me. Don't leave the team it's ok! You're still talking, that's all that matters. Stay focused on your breathing." Holly managed through short breaths._

_Lisa had managed to get shot through the wave of bullets headed their way. It took everyone in their bunker by surprise. They weren't expected until days later, "Those bastards will not get the pleasure of claiming your life, you're gonna make it goddamn it!" _

_Applying pressure to Lisa's epogastric region of her torso Holly looked into the horrified eyes of her best friend. She couldn't believe it. They were just talking about their families, what they were planning on doing once they got home for the holidays, what hideous sweaters they would receive, etc. It was unbelievable; they were told they would return home the next month. _

_Using her medical school knowledge Holly ripped off her jacket and wrapped it around Lisa's leg. It was a mess and Lisa knew it, she was a slice of Swiss cheese, "Oh, thank God I'm cold, how very chivalrous of you Holly, what a date night huh?" She let out a dark chuckle that ended in a desperate need for oxygen, "I just need this to end…"_

_Holly stared gravely into her friends eyes, "No you don't, this will not end you aren't going to- well this will end but, you-you won't end do you hear me?"_

"_Holly there's no need, just please, please take cover, someone'll find me or something. I can handle my own." Just then a bullet ricocheted off of the metal barrel they were currently behind, they found them. _

_Holly remained what she thought was calm and frantically begun to grab Lisa by her vest. Noticing the flank next to the pair she came up with the idea pulling them into a much more secure area. _

"_Shut up Lisa, I'm not leaving you and you aren't going to die ok? Do you not understand that I love you!?" Hot angry tears began to track down Holly's face," I'm never going to leave you here to die, that's the dumbest fuck up I've ever heard." Lisa was shocked. Did Holly just say that she loved her?_

_Letting out a curdling cough Lisa managed a raspy, "What?"_

_Noticing her slip up Holly immediately regretted her choice of words, she had of course told her friend of her troubling thoughts but never had she told Lisa her profound love for her friend. Gazing into Lisa's confused eyes; Holly roughly grabbed Lisa's face and meshed their lips together. It was short, rough, but to the point. Holly didn't let Lisa reply but continued with her current mission of attempting to gather cover for the pair._

_It was a mess of wild fire, there was so much heat, once Holly heard the firing seize she gathered the enemy across the line had to reload. Not wasting any time, Holly began her break for the gathering of trenches and sand bags. Completely oblivious to the rogue extremist that managed to reload in record time, Holly felt a burning sensation on her left cheek. _

"_Ah shit!," Trying not to instinctively reach for her face Holly began to tug and pull once again, " cover me, 9 o'clock, get on it! I'm trying to get Williams into cover, shot to the upper abdomen!" _

_But it was too late, Holly let out an animalistic grunt from the contact. One. Only contact with the shoulder I'm OK. Two. Her leg gave out, "No!" Holly was still determined. Beginning a frantic crawl towards the trench, Holly finally realized that Lisa hasn't made a single noise. Now it was time to get a move on it, attempting to make it on her feet, Holly let out an earth-shattering shriek. That did it. It was a wave of pain from the soles of her feet to the top of her scalp. _

_Holly glanced down towards her chest and saw the fast spread of blood. There was no stopping it. Yanking off her helmet, Holly felt hopeless. Letting out a gut-wrenching sob, she seemed to stop the actions of everyone on the battlefield. Her arms felt weak, her legs tired, pain on every inch of her body. She adored the action she looked on with a wicked smile, "I'm going to end it all."_

_Searching for the pistol in her holster, Holly grabbed it with shaky fingers, pointing the gun to her temple Holly pulled the trigger. But nothing surfaced, bullets just kept hitting her. _

_Thump. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

Holly jolted awake in a sweat, staring emptily into the room in front of her. Although she enjoyed her duty; it was never a thrill having periodic nightmares or night terrors, which she could never remember. Getting up Holly reached up towards her robe and made her way into her bathroom.

It was getting a little chilly, but Holly enjoyed the cold weather on most occasions. In the cold you can control just how much clothing you want.

_Her mother continuously asked, "I understand it was hot over there but, seriously Lovebug, don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Noticing Holly walk out the door, "Do you want to freeze to death?"_

_Death._ That's what it was. Holly began to get comfortable with death, although with the help of medication, it never scared her. She reached for the pills she took every morning. In Afghanistan others were consistently mortified of it, but isn't that what you joined the armed forces for; to die for your country? Why be afraid of something that is inevitably your fate. It only reminded Holly of Joe's antics, constantly moping around; she couldn't care less that she was regarded as a "soulless bitch" but one thing she couldn't tolerate was being called a killer.

That is one thing she is not, she would never force some one to come eye to eye with such a frightful being. Facing the mirror Holly reached for the scar on her left cheek. She would never forget that moment, dirt and mud, bloody from her wounds, was clumped on her face. She desperately clung to an unconscious Lisa. That was the one time Holly was truly terrified. It had been so close; one inch could've ended her, left her as another sacrificed soldier with a mission. She couldn't thank and that was the scariest thing about it all. What could she do? She eventually managed to drag Lisa and herself into safety through the excruciating pain.

Although she came off as heartless, Holly tried to tend to others, but she never exactly knew how to help one with their feelings. She fought for Lisa for as long as she could physically and emotionally. She would jump into the picture, then out in a heartbeat. Coming up with the conclusion that Holly just wasn't worth the fighting for the pair agreed to remain just friends. They were best friends after all. Which Holly was great to abide by; she mastered the art of not loving much to her demise. Lisa would never leave here hurt, simply because she ripped it apart.

Holly had never been as open to anyone other than Lisa but soon after a couple of months of living together Lisa had changed. She was cold, judgmental, Holly couldn't handle it. She would get angry and just explode on her for the smallest of things. It always left her feeling empty, Holly never let anyone yell at her, but that was love right?

It had been 3 weeks since she kicked Joe out of the house and she felt horrible for it. While helping Joe with his boxes, he constantly reminded her he knew that she would leave him. But he came up in his head that everyone would just be scared of her and leave if she just didn't throw them out if they had problems. She was uncontrollable, some type of sadistic animal whenever it came to feelings. Joe thought Holly would never be able to solve conflicts so the best would be to throw the blame. He claimed she blamed him for the loss of what could be considered their family members.

Joseph never knew much about Ahmed but he had heard enough to know Holly cared for the boy through the feuds. Joseph knew that if he wasn't over it after consulting a therapist some how, she wouldn't be able to face her problems. But the truth was; he was her problem.

She didn't mope around about Ramirez, she only thought of it in Ahmed's stance as a wrong place at the wrong time. As much as she wished she could protect the boy from the horrors of the world, she at least knows he won't have to suffer anymore. Ramirez on the other hand, what did you expect? We all took an oath and he completed it to the best of his abilities which ultimately led him to his own demise. Holly would never forget the man for his service._ Thump._

What the hell was that?_ Thump. _Her first instinct was to get down and scan the two story home. She had a 9 mm Glock, but what was she thinking, this is one of the nicest and safest neighborhoods in Toronto. Getting up Holly tightened her robe around her midsection to look out the window.

Past the blinds Holly could make out Joe's car parked erratically on the curb. This wasn't good, not good at all. Knowing she could handle the situation Holly slipped on a black tank top and a pair of left behind cargo shorts on the couch. Making her way outside she noticed the pair of police cruisers and the familiar crime scene tape around some old creep's house.

"Huh, I guess there are some crazy motherfuckers here." Hearing the distinct thump once again Holly turned to face the garage. Hearing a couple of grunts Holly confirmed her suspicions. Yanking the garage door open she sees Joe slamming a metal baseball bat into the hood of her BMW.

"What the fuck are you doing asshole?!" Attempting to grab the weapon from Joe, he manages to elbow her in the stomach causing her to cringe but does nothing to stop her advance.

"You know what I'm doing bitch, I'm just making some minor decal changes. A few _minor _changes in your life won't hurt." He managed with slurred vocabulary. With a smile he lunges towards the car once again but fails miserably when Holly pulls his arm painfully behind him. The bat hits the ground full force bouncing into Holly's newest purchase, another carbon black vehicle that happened to be a vicious Harley. She cringed more at the bike than the horrid smell of body odor and alcohol.

Smelling the alcohol on his breath Holly takes in the distinct bruised tracks on his arms, _undeniably drunk and high, _she thought. Joe had never stood as low as to engage into drugs. "Why are you doing this Joe," she managed through a grunt, " you need help, I've tried to help you with the changes in _your_ life but you refuse. Do you have any clue as to what you're doing to your body?"

Attempting to break free, " Unlike you I know how to control myself, looky here I got the good stuff, not too much, not too little." Nodding towards his pockets, Holly instinctively reaches into his pockets but doing so Joe once again elbows her in the stomach. A shock of pain wavers through Holly as he breaks free reaching for the baseball bat.

Holly frantically runs towards Joe, having realized the pills hanging out of Holly's robe on the ground, Joe yells towards Holly after completing his quest for the bat, " Don't you just want to end it all?! You said that right? Crazy ass Holly wants to kill herself for the umpteenth time, doesn't surprise me one bit." Joe snarls at Holly, "I'm just going to finish the job for you, make sure you go slowly."

Unable to stop the hurt showing through her expressive eyes, Holly just stills at his threat, "That was a low blow Joe, and you know it. You know I've handled my problems and you should too. Don't blame me." She managed in an angered hushed tone. He once again lifted the bat and aimed at Holly, " Joe don't do anything stupid, or I swear to God I will hurt you beyond return."

Ignoring her response Joe races towards her with a perturbed growl. Prepared for the advance, Holly pulls the bat away from his flimsy hands and he makes a loud fall towards the ground into the box of tools from the sudden inability to remain balanced.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Knocking on the front door of the Petersburg household Gail breathed in the fresh scent of fresh cut grass, it was her first week as detective in the Homicide Unit, and it felt wonderful. Chris on her side to inspect the area just gave her a modest smile when he notices the sudden pride on her face. Having not only satisfied her needs, she also destroyed her brothers dreams of being what he would call; _"Peck & Peck, fighters of all crime including women who floss their teeth with their hair", _a comment that ultimately led to a punch to his shoulder.

Dressed in her best leather jacket, white top, and favorite tight black jeans, she was excited for her first solo case. Unfortunately it involved a load of talking which no one understood she complained about.

"_After all you can't just glare the truth out of everyone without talking darlin'," Oliver tried to explain once, " Just show you're not some little lady willing to be stepped on." That also awarded him a hit, but this time playfully._

"_I am not some little lady, I can do whatever the hell I want." Gail exclaimed with an annoyed frown._

Knocked out of her day dream an older woman of at least 70 pokes her head out of the door frame. Gail forces a smile, smoothes down her black leather jacket and begins, "Good morning ma'am, we're here about the whereabouts of your neighbor, . What have you heard about him?"

The women begins to speak but is disrupted by the resonating break of a window just across the street from the crime scene. Worried, Gail turns towards the noise, "Do you know who lives in that residence?"

The woman looks towards Gail's gaze and finally speaks in a whisper, "I've only just heard recently of the two fighting," she speaks even lower, " I think it has something to do with him coming back.," Pointing towards the house to further the affect of the severity of the situation, " the man just isn't right in the head. They've been arguing and yelling for weeks now, he just came back after she kicked him out."

Gail begins to become intrigued by this statement and turns to the grayed woman and asks curiously, "Do you know their names? Did they have any type of relationship with Mr. Koffs? What exactly do you mean by came back?"

Once again the elderly woman looks towards the topic of the matter, "No, no ma'am Mr. Koffs was always on his own, little strange, but kind. The two over there on the other hand, they're both in," She stutters having a loss of memory suddenly," th-he uhh… the Marine's I believe he came back about 3 or 4 months ago but he wasn't the same."

Hearing another crash Gail turns around to find the two dueling it out on the driveway, apologizing to the elderly woman she signals towards Chris to go to the disturbance. Gail is absolutely astonished, this woman is beating the hell out of this man, but he comes right back at her.

Yelling for the two to stop Gail yanks the toned brunette with a busted lip off of the disturbed man, "Hey, HEY! Cut it out, there is no reason to get physical," glaring at the man on the ground, "You definitely need to keep your hands off of women."

As Gail delivers her lecture the brunette snatches herself away from Gail, "Get your hands off of me, I don't need saving, it's this motherfucker that needs saving." She lunges at the struggling man and begins to pound him while he fights back. Gail once more grabs the woman and pulls her out of the garage.

Observing the brunettes face, she sees tears streaming down her face and anger spilling simultaneously, "Lady, calm down, you need to calm down. You can't just beat him senseless, be rational here."

The brunettes just breathes harder and clenches her bruised fists, beginning to form a sentence she glowers at the ground, "That asshole deserves to die, he brings up the same shit over and over and over!," getting louder at each word, "he doesn't do anything to better himself. He is a disgrace to this country," Shouting loud enough for the battered man to hear, "You're lucky they stopped me I would've wrapped my ha-"

Gail grabbed the woman by the shoulders and exclaimed, "Stop. Just stop. Calm down." Suddenly when the woman locks into her blues the fire behind the chocolate drops disappears. It's replaced by something she can't explain; it causes the woman to release a distorted loud sob. The woman's legs just give and she just has the urge to drop along with the woman.

In a soft comforting voice Gail asks,"What's going on here?" But the question is ignored when the brunette wraps her strong arms around Gail's body and she lowers her head into her shoulder.

"I-I'm so, so sorry please, Ahmed I'm sorry I'm so sorry, don't hold it against me…Forgive me please." Confused, Gail looks down upon the woman and turns around to find Chris furrow his eyebrows in concern. Gail just silently tells Chris to put the man in the cruiser. As Chris obliges she attempts to get the woman to look at her.

"Who's Ah-"She's suddenly silenced when the older woman yanks her body from Gail and frantically tries to get onto her feet.

Avoiding Gail's gaze the woman seems drained. Her tough body posture disappears but her eyes were another topic," He's nobody," Gail notes that the fire is back, for sure, "What are you doing here? I could've handled it, I've done it before."

Gail of course sees beyond those once weak eyes, she can take one look at the woman and tell that too much is going through her mind at once. "Well maybe because your neighbors seem to enjoy the show, or the fact that you fight this man on a regular basis," Gesturing towards the doors of the home of curious neighbors. Seeing the woman is beginning to shiver she gestures towards the house, "Can we go inside?"

The brunette falters at this, "Why? Do I even have a choice?"

"Of course not." Gail says with a playful smirk, which earns her a very tiny but hard turn of the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, marching contests, and school are taking over my life but mostly band. Therefore I need my Gail and Holly distraction. So Holly isn't a Marine anymore because there aren't any Canadian Marines! Hahaha so she's in the Navy now. IN THE NAVYYY. (Please tell me you know this song) This is longer! Remind you, Holly is crazy. Literally crazy, so her actions are always questionable. It gives me more ways to make things go on to keep the story. But I also strangely like to make things sad; it helps people see the better side of everything. Anyway on with the story, tell me what you think either via Tumblr(Apples200) or in reviews, I will listen to you, I promise! Ok now I'm done.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Climbing up the short flight of stairs to the doormat, the brunette opens the door for the detective. Giving a polite nod of the head Gail makes her way through the threshold, acknowledging the owners hard glare towards Chris and her drunken spouse. She notices that her demeanor changes from stoic to spent. This is obviously not the first time she seems disappointed.

Turning to her immediate left Gail notices an aged piano with photos atop. The photos seem to be seasoned due to the apparently giddy, childish looking brunette. Gail takes in her excited smile as she is placed on a darker teenager's shoulder that seems to be an exact copy of her excluding the black hair. She can't be any older than twelve in the picture. To the left of the pair is a woman holding up a ladle, with the exact smile.

Hearing a clearing of the throat Gail pivots around to take in the ragged brunette. She immediately regrets her pale skin tone when her ears begin to redden. Trying to focus on business, Gail finally speaks, "So will you tell me what's going on here," noticing the brunette's sudden discomfort, she starts off with a different approach. "Or at least tell me your name?"

The tall woman makes her way towards a comfortable looking light blue sectional. She continues to become more relaxed, or at least attempts to become relaxed, by tucking her feet under herself signaling for Gail to take a seat on the piano stool.

"Holly, my name is Dr. Holly Stewart. What would you like to start with? The fact he may press charges or the fact that I have a strong urge to murder the man with my bare hands?" Gail once again notes the hard look in the dark masses of brown. She realizes that this woman has been under pressure for a while. Taking in the circles around Holly's eyes she can't help but feel a small twinge of pity for the woman. The photos of the woman hanging on the wall seem to be completely different from the one sitting adjacent to her.

This woman, Holly, was absolutely beautiful. Effortlessly beautiful if you were to be honest, even while roughed up, the dark hair cascading down her shoulders amplified her flawless face. It only angered her to notice the small cuts upon her face. She had a long defined scar across her left cheek. Although the woman held a hard face, there wasn't anything but natural beauty before her. She had toned never ending legs with a slight tan with her already naturally olive skin. Tattoos riddled her back which were displayed when they made their way towards the door. Her muscular arms were strong and powerful as shown outside during the dispute, along with skilled long fingers, _imagine what they could do._

Clearly getting distracted Gail shakes her head feverishly. "No, don't say that, you don't mean it. What's his name?"

With a smirk, Holly responds smugly, "Other than 'No Good Bastard?" Gail gives Holly a stern look, Holly lets out a huff of air, "Joseph. Joseph Adams." Holly readjusts and lets one of her legs hang off of the large couch. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well if you would explain to me what was going on, then that would be a good start." Taking out her phone Gail shoots Chris a text instructing him to conduct a search on the databases for this 'Joseph Adams.' Checking to see if this "No Good Bastard" had at least a warrant for his arrest, putting his hands on Holly was enough to put him away, but the more, the better.

"He came over after I kicked him out, he got drunk. We exchanged a few words; it got physical, that's that." Holly shifts so that she can get comfortable, talking about Joe always made her unsettled even if it's just mentioning his name. "Can you just take him away from here; I'll place a restraining order or whatever you guys do to get him the hell away from me."

"Is this the first time this happened?"

"I manage to beat his ass every time, so yeah, I suppose so." Holly currently placing both of her feet off onto the floor elbows on her knees with her hands clasped together in front of her body.

"That doesn't make it OK, have you gone to the police about any of this?"

"Nope, why would I need to, I can just pop him in the ass next time he comes over with my 9 mm." Gail doesn't take this keenly and scoffs, she would insure the man wouldn't touch the woman again.

"That isn't exactly the best idea, what if he came back with more than drunkenness and instability?" Her eyes seem to glaze over, "you can't fight everything on your own you know."

Clearly stomped Holly just looks down and runs her left hand through her hair she mumbles quietly to herself, "Like I don't already know that." Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her wrist she hisses.

Concerned, Gail immediately sits closer to the woman taking a large stride towards the brunette, "Is that alright do you want to call EMT's or any thing? Or do you have a first aid kit or something?" Holly just smiles at her worried eyes and looks down.

"No I'll be fine. Thanks." Not used to the sincerity of the blondes eyes Holly can't help but glance away.

"I'll do anything you want, so I take it you want to press charges?" Gail only chastises herself for the stupid remark. Her comment of course is confirmed with the, "No shit" look from the woman. "Yeah, stupid question."

"Are you OK, I mean?" Not exactly sure how to tie her words together, "I understand that this can take a toll on you but if you need help, don't hesitate. I also hear you recently came from deployment?"

"God those neighbors never mind their fucking business, I can't-"

"They're only concerned about you; you can't get upset about that when it's for your own good." Gail notices the changes in Holly's eyes; they go from the previous annoyed to shock and back to annoyed.

Holly had been tired of being accused of needing therapy. She could do fine. Noticing her inner turmoil, Gail intrudes in her silence, "Look I get it; you're stubborn and all, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Just give it a chance." Sincerity in her eyes Gail concludes Holly has understood when she complies and stubbornly mutters an 'I'll think about it.'

"So are we done here?" Holly gets up with a furrowed brow sending a questioning gaze towards the still sitting Gail.

"I suppose so but, I have a few questions regarding the sudden disappearance of Mr. Koffs. Have you ever spoken to him or have you seen any strange occurrences lately that may tie into Mr. Koffs?" While standing, Gail digs out her notebook from her pocket along with a pen.

"Ugh, that old creep," Holly looks down as she squints her eyes and nods her head, "Definitely strange. Like, 'What the fuck' strange." Gail can't help but suppress a laugh at this statement.

"Ok, meaning…" Gail questions once again.

"He was always in the house, but he always had people in and out. He didn't particularly like me though, so I kept to myself. I hope the son of a bitch isn't dead though, no one deserves that." Glancing at her watch Holly let out a grunt, "Shit, OK, so I have to be at the base in about thirty minutes." Biting her lip, she squints hers eyes down at her watch again, "Can we continue this some where else or is that all?"

Not wanting to hold the brunette up, "I think that's all, considering you didn't talk much or see much of , but I would like for you to come to the station. Division 15, ask for a Detective Peck, Detective Gail Peck." She corrects herself realizing her brother could be called up front. Gail makes her way towards the door when Holly simply nods her head in satisfaction. Gail reaches into the right pocket of her jacket to grab a card. "If you need anything or see anything regarding the case call me. Do not hesitate." Passing her the card Holly looks carefully into the deep blues. It's actual concern. Why?

Gail feels something change in the atmosphere when it feels as though those thirty minutes no longer matter. She could stand here all day, but she couldn't flirt, not on the job and for Gods sake the woman is straight. Holly takes the card with a nod and 'thanks' before closing the door. Holly looks out the window to watch the blond make her way towards a black Dodge Charger. Her eyes, those glorious eyes. They look so familiar, so open. You could read whatever was going through her mind. Making her way upstairs, Holly hurriedly gets in the shower and scrambles for her clothes. Deciding on wearing her fatigues she makes her way out the door and into her garage.

That asshole was definitely going to pay for that goddamn windshield. Wiping the sweat from her brow Holly decides she would resume cleaning the mess when she returned home. Getting onto her bike, Holly slides on her helmet over her low ponytail. Noting the slight chill to the air Holly enjoys the ride to the base, seemingly looking forward to meeting the blond haired detective at the station. After today, it would take a lifetime for her to forget her eyes. She was determined to get to know the blond. She was actually interested in helping her outside of family. Holly just came off as the person that never wanted to be bothered. She had always been that way; she could some how figure it out on her own no matter the situation. So the surprise her parents shared when she announced her engagement wasn't unexpected. As Holly roared down the street, she made a turn towards the gate and entered the bases parking lot.

Taking long strides through the doors Holly flashes her ID towards the soldier taking guard. Giving a standard salute to her commander she tries to frantically make her way past the man. But much to her dismay she is immediately questioned when he spots the bruises on her hands and neck.

"Excuse me , but may I speak with you inside my office?"

"Yes sir, but I must leave soon; I have way too much paperwork." Realizing Commander Best wasn't taking any of her nonsense she follows behind him into his office.

"How's Sergeant Adams? I was told he was arrested this morning for domestic violence and trespassing. He also had a warrant out for his arrest." Shocked Holly didn't expect it to be so sudden. Unbeknownst to her, when Joe tested positive for narcotics and alcohol, Gail took it upon herself to insure he got the help he needed.

"I uh…we got into a fight," Looking down suddenly interested in the pattern of the carpeted office. "There was some investigation going on and a detective and cop came over to see what was happening. He got arrested, and he deserved it. He isn't doing anything to help himself." Holly finally peers up at Best to drop the final bomb.

"I plan on placing a restraining order and filing for divorce as soon as possible. Adams will not be here for a while. I will also be going to the police station to file my report against him this evening." Waiting for a response she sees Best nodding his head with a neutral face.

"Good. He needs all the help he can get, he hasn't been the sam-"Best is suddenly interrupted by a phone call, looking at the screen ID he frowns, "Sorry, I have to take this. You don't have to stay today I'll get Dr. Rao down to cover for you."

Before Holly can leave the office her own phone begins to ring, trying to leave before she disrupts the ongoing phone call. Lifting the phone she presses answer before checking the caller ID.

"_Holly Bonita Candelaria Leticia Stewart! Before you say anything! Why didn't you call me and your Pa last night? You had me worried sick, I don't understand what is so hard about checking in with us. I was about to call your brothers to check on you. All of them would've been there in a heart beat. Because family stays close, you hear that Lovebug ?Family."_

Damn. She had totally forgotten, maybe it was because she sort of stayed at the base until early hours of the morning doing research on the small amounts of sudden illnesses appearing in the military bases over seas. The DNA of the found bacteria had similar features to those of streptococcus, but it was still und-

"_Holly! Are you even listening to me? You know me and your Pai do not have much ti-"_ Suddenly her mothers voice disappeared and was replaced the smoky baritone of Holly's step-father, it always seemed to be the voice of reason.

"_Sorry minha querida, you know how your mother gets, how have you been?"_

Hearing her mother fade off into the distance ranting about how people are just unrealistic in a frantic pace of Portuguese, Holly relays her morning onto her father.

"_Where is he now? He must have been booked by now. I knew he was eventually going to be trouble. You say you are divorcing from him, no?"_

Glancing around the hallways Holly practically whines, "Yes daddy… I. I can't lie to myself anymore."

"_I understand, I don't care as long as you're happy. Find a good woman and not a 'No Go-"_

"Good Bastard," Holly chuckles past the lump forming in her throat," I said that this morning surprisingly."

"_It's because you learned the best from the English. I still need work though. Will we see you anytime soon?"_

"I believe so, I will visit before I'm deployed again I believe in about 4 or 5 months, there's something going around. But they also want to use me as an emergency trauma surgeon if needed, so I may be there longer."

"_I will be looking forward to seeing you again, eu te amo."_

"Eu te amo." Holly hangs up the phone and makes her way out to her motorcycle. She decides to go forth and head to the station. The sooner she got this over with, the better. Placing the helmet over her head she heads into downtown searching for the division. She recognizes the sign and slows to a stop. Setting her helmet atop the handle bars, she trusts no one will steal from her in front of a police station. Declaring it safe Holly climbs the stairs and walks over to the front desk.

The man there is scrawny and honestly sort of funny looking. "Hello, Officer…Epstein. I, um I'm here to see Detective Gail Peck."

Turning to leave the station and back to the crime scene she sees Holly. But this isn't casual morning Holly, this is macho Holly. Combat boots and all, she looks amazing. Her hair is only in a low ponytail but she still manages to pull it off without any effort. Holly seems to sense Gail's gaze as she also turns her head to get a clear view. Gail for the first time sees a genuine smile on her face.

"Why, hello there Dr. Stewart. Are you ready to start?" Standing in front of her Gail can't help but get a whiff of the strong perfume coming from Holly. As she signals for Holly to make her way towards her desk she sees Dov shamelessly ogling Holly. Giving him a hard glare he cowards and returns to his desk work.

Finally making it to her station Gail starts, "First off, I want to thank you for your timing; I was just about to leave."

Holly shakes her head, "No, it's fine; my boss forced me to be here because he found out about Joe." Anger obviously bubbling through, "He wouldn't let me work, and claims that I need to take a break or something like that."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After talking for what felt like hours Holly was finally able to leave. Standing up, Holly turns to Gail, "Thank you again, I couldn't do anything to help him but I don't want to press charges. Just, get him some help."

It wasn't that Holly didn't care about Joe; she was just confused as to what to do with him. She tried tough love, but people always took that as being cold and hard. Gail seemed to understand what she wanted and got him jail time and a required stay at a local rehab. Gail still hated the man for putting his hands on Holly, even though Holly was the stronger one but she couldn't help but see the long scar across her cheek, it just made her see red. As they were walking towards the exit of the precinct Gail speaks up, "You know, you have a hell of a temper-"

That obviously wasn't the right thing to do because next thing Gail knew; she was the focus of Holly's hard glare.

"That's not the first time I've heard that. When you've been putting up with the same bullshit you would be the same." Walking at a faster pace Holly feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that. Look, I understand you've had a hard time today, it's just I don't know why you're so… I don't know…stuck up or angry. You seem too concerned with him for you to put up this façade." Good going Gail made it worse once again.

Holly furrows her brow at her and delivers as much venom as possible in her next jab, "Yeah, well you take your fist and stick up your ass. Sorry I'm not a little Miss Sunshine, I've seen shit and I can't exactly be so trusting. What can I do when my 'husband' can't do anything but fight me and get drunk?"

Gail visibly shrinks at that but continues to follow the brunette to her bike, "OK, I completely deserved that, I just don't want you to go through more than you need to."

Holly actually turns around at that, "I respect your concern for me but it's not necessary, I can handle it."

Gail can't believe this stubborn woman but she complies. With a nod of the head Gail responds, "I understand, thank you for your time. I'll be sure to keep you updated on everything regarding Joe."

Holly too nods and gets on her bike. Kicking the stand back she says her goodbye and pulls off. Holly was actually touched by the blonde's true concern regarding her situation but she didn't know any other tactic to show her gratitude. She obviously wanted to show her thanks but how? She knew she had her anger issues but she could work that out on her own. That was probably her problem, maybe she did need to shake it off a bit and talk to some one. What was this detective doing to her? Mumbling to her, "I don't need to talk, fuck everyone."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But she did want to change she supposes. It was a couple of weeks later after the Joe incident and she realizes how confusing she is. But there wasn't anyone to change for, her close group of friends, all three of them, tolerated her and she was fine. No need to change. Realizing its only 4 o'clock Holly stops by her favorite Thai place and heads home. Turning left onto her block Holly pulls onto her driveway remembering the mess she left that she was supposed to clean two weeks ago. There was just too much going on in order to get some kind of order in the room.

She couldn't help but remember the blonde and her eyes. If she could get a second chance to apologize she would, and in a heartbeat. Her eyes were like a truth serum to her brain, it was weakening.

But all she wants to do is sit down, finish paper work and do some PT. Opening the front door she places the bags on the ground and turns left into the living room. Almost tripping on the coffee table she flicks on the flat screen and ventures towards the kitchen.

She promised herself she wouldn't smoke again for goodness sake she was a doctor she knew what could happen but, God, she deserved it today don't you think? She did have to go to the police station and shit like that two weeks ago; she found a lawyer to file for divorce and had to listen to her mother nag about not calling. Plus one of the incompetent lab technologists dropped a sample of the bacteria causing the lab to go into lockdown. Why not? Grabbing a Cherry Vanilla pack of Black and Mild Holly goes into the garage. Picking up a lighter she opens the garage door and puffs out the small cloud of smoke. Holding the cigar in between her lips she shakes off her jacket and takes a drag from the cigar.

Turning on the speaker Holly turns to her favorite playlist whenever she's under pressure. The first track was a classic, _O Surdo,_ it spoke volumes to her ironically it was a call for help. Picking up the broom the intro started and the singers' voice boomed through the garage. Holly didn't care if she got a noise complaint, hell, one of her neighbors was missing anyway and one was partially deaf. Holly began to sweep up the shards of glass it seemed to symbolize her life. She scrambled to clean up the mess she created but she had at least one constant factor, her career.

It was dangerous, of course, but it was doing what she enjoyed most, saving lives and granting closure. She got to travel the world, see the ugly of the world and see the beauty of the world. You of course had to make sacrifices and realize that every time you step on the vessel or cargo plane you have a chance of returning in a casket. Straightening her back she reached for the cigar took on last drag and threw it in the pile.

She stood still and just let the sounds of the music calm her nerves. Being from a wild Brazilian family took its toll but one thing that was for sure a calming factor for the family was the music. There was a range from the soothing sounds of MPB, bossa, to samba. The first sound of the bass drum settled anything in your mind. All chaos insured to stop and everyone joined in dance. Being raised with three older brothers can take its toll but the pulling the hair and fighting stopped once their father took out his cavaco. Holly was mesmerized, the family moved to Canada before Holly was even born or thought of. But they made frequent trips to Brasil to see family and such growing up. The culture was just absolutely beautiful, there was so much love surrounding everyone and serenity. The steady rhythms would calm their beating hearts and simplify their troubles.

Looking at the photo hanging over her box of tools there stood herself and her brothers. João was the oldest, he remembers Brasil like the back of his hand whenever they return, he was currently a carpenter in the area with a wife and two kids. He and Holly weren't always close but he always stood up for his sister, she being the baby meant that she was going to have a tough time making friends. They were always standing guard but Carlos and Holly were a pair that would never part. They were the closest in age and shared the same interests. Although he disappeared four years ago Holly wasn't upset. She was just shocked.

Holly never understood why people would engage in drugs when they know the dangers behind it but everyone is their own person. Octávio was not happy about it one bit. He hated the man for it. _"He abandoned his family and for that, he is nothing better than a selfish coward."_

Obviously distracted by the photo Holly goes back to her chore. But once again gets distracted and can't help but move and sway to the drum. It touches her very being and her day seems to fade away.

She puts a happy smile on her face and places her hands on her hips and sways her hips in a hypnotic notion. That's what Gail walks in to at least. She can't help but smile at the woman, the day seems to have diminished from her very being and there is nothing but happiness. It confuses Gail but she just goes along and shyly knocks on metal shelf.

Holly jerks her head to the noise and is immediately embarrassed. She walks over to the speaker and turns down the mess of drums and whistles. Gail starts with a grand smile on her face, "I see you have occupied your time, but I came to apologize for what I said earlier this month." Kicking invisible dirt on the ground she continues, "It wasn't my place to judge you and for that I'm sorry."

Gail cannot comprehend what she's doing, she never apologizes but she felt it necessary. She was in the neighborhood and when she saw the doctor's bike she felt she should apologize to the woman. The case was solved and the body of was found yesterday morning.

"Sorry I just, you know, barged in here but we solved the case, turns out he wasn't so innocent…I wanted to come over and see how you were doing, I know it was crazy a while back, why am I saying this sor-"But what Gail got in response was an absolute shock, Holly struts over and grabs both of her hands, "It's fine, all is forgiven." Lifting her hands above her head she pulls Gail over and turns up the music. She had wanted to see the blonde to ask for forgiveness on her terms. Finally, so Holly did what she did best grabbed her hands and started dancing.

That was the only way Holly knew to handle hectic situations, just let the music carry you. Gail tried to reject, she couldn't dance worth anything and worst of all she was dancing with a hot and cold stranger. She didn't know what to do so she tried, "Um what, wh-"

"Shh, just listen," Holly puts their joined hands in between them and swings them while still swaying her hips, "I know I have a temper and for that _I'm _sorry. You were only trying to help me. And for _that _I thank you." Leaning in closer Holly grazes Gail's lips, kissing her cheek. Holly pulls away and Gail sees the beaming smile she saw on the once smaller brunette. Gail immediately flushes red and says, "You're welcome."

Unable to look Holly in the eyes Gail just looks around the garage and sees the Royal Canadian Navy flag along with the Brazilian flag out of curiosity Gail asks, "You're Brazilian?"

"Well not born there but, yes, why? Is the flag a dead give away?" With a smirk Holly returns to the speaker changing it to an up tempo bossa song. It hits Holly with an invisible force as she once again shimmies towards Gail, "Listen, you're the first person to ever really look after things for me, I just want you to know I'm grateful for that."

Gail suddenly gets butterflies in her stomach as Holly begins to play with the lapels of her jacket, "I come off as angry," She spins Gail around so her front is on Gail's back, but I'm just frustrated. I don't know why I'm saying this entirely but from the short time that I knew you. But you can make me do things I never thought I would." Holly soon realizes what she says and falters for a while realizing how creepy that must be.

"I, well, that sounds really weird, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not…Oh God, sorry that's just really fast and I've only known you for a few weeks maybe tops-"

She is interrupted when Gail finally agrees to sway to the peculiar music, "It's fine I get what you mean." _What is this woman doing to me?_

"Good well, I wanted to thank you." Getting flushed Holly spins Gail around to face her. Gail thinks it's absolutely adorable that Holly is becoming bashful, "Ugh, I already said that, sorry. I already said sorry. Sorry about that."

Gail just lets out a giggle and shakes her head turning herself to her previous position and begins to dance. She thinks it's strangely relaxing but she has no clue what she's doing. She just met this woman a few weeks ago but it feels right. She just closes her eyes and listens to the words she doesn't understand. It's beautiful and she feels Holly wrap her arms around her mid section. The height that her boots give her make her obnoxiously tall compared to Gail but she doesn't mind, she feels safe.

"Can I take you out some time?" It's just a faint whisper compared to the music, but it changes to a minor slow paced modern bossa or samba, she doesn't now but it's calming. Gail smiles and nods her head. She turns to face Holly wrapping her arms around Holly's neck. She's astounded that this seemingly straight soon to be divorced woman was not timid to getting what she wants.

"I would love to go out with you," smiling she lifts her head and says, "For a hot-head you are surprisingly sweet and gentle." Holly just shakes her head and looks down at the ground below them, "I would've expected you to rip my head off when I got here."

Holly once again shakes her head and bravely looks Gail into the eyes, "I couldn't do that, I'm trying to do better. You can get me to do anything whenever this is playing." Grinning she wraps her hands around Gail's waist. She knows they are moving quite fast but it just feels right. "When are you free?"

Gail ponders the question for a beat before she hears a distinct car door slam and speedily pulls away from Holly. Confused, Holly looks up to see another unmarked police cruiser that belonged to a ginger headed man.

"'Gail the Fail', what are you doing? You were supposed to be at The Penny about an hour ago." Holly just glares at the man when Gail just furthers herself from Holly, scratching her neck.

"Yeah, um, sorry, I was just, uh. You know. Asking how to," looking at the tool box, "how to go to the nearest Home Depot, to install my uh, table."

The man doesn't seem pleased with the answer and scoffs, "Yeah whatever, you're acting weird." Peering at Holly completely oblivious, "Hey, sorry about that. Carry on, she doesn't know what to do with a screw driver but stab some one with it, good luck."

Holly just glowers at the man until his car pulls away from the driveway. Turning to look at a flustered Gail she asks, "So who was that? Boyfriend? He seemed worried enough to be. Look, I don't want to be some kind of experiment or whatever or one night stand. I don't have time for that."

Gail looks shocked at the turn of events; Holly turns off the speaker and places the broom in the storage closet. "No, I'm afraid not, he's my asshole of a brother."

Holly immediately feels guilty and walks slowly towards Gail, "If anyone were to be an experiment it would be me." Feeling the need to explain herself Gail continues, "you see, I'm not exactly out to anyone except for myself. I like things quiet. I like to have my own business. I've had girlfriends and random hook ups, but of all of them are only known to me."

Holly just furrows her brows," I know it sounds like I'm ashamed but I'm not, things last longer whenever it's in a smaller circle." Finished Gail looks up at Holly, "I should be the one telling you, you were married you know." Gail chuckles knowing she could have just crossed the line but she knows the brunette might understand where she's coming from.

Holly surprisingly smirks and nods, "I deserve that and I'm sorry, but my marriage is a conversation for later. Much later." Gail agrees and nods also. "So when are you free?"

Gail thinks for a minute or so, "I'm free on Saturday, I get off shift at 6." Holly takes this news pleasantly and smiles.

"Sounds great, wear something causal Detective Peck." She smirks and starts to walk towards Gail's Dodge. Unsure what to do Holly begins to ramble the entire walk across the street. "I once again appreciate everything that you've done for me, I just can't seem to you know, express how I'm feeling with out some bout of anger. I promise not to do it again, judge you I mean," Realizing she's rambling about what they've already discussed she changes subjects, "What year is this, I like it. I like the tires, it has a nice roar to it too, James used to have one."

While Holly is rambling in the most adorable way possible Gail glances around seeing no police cruisers in sight excluding a gathering of a friends in the house next door, and decides to grab Holly by the front of her shirt with the bold lettering of NAVY. Holly is stunned nonetheless but begins to move with the kiss.

Gail can taste the smoky scent of a cigar on her tongue which catches her off guard, "You smoke?"

Holly with her eyes still closed just shakes her head, "I shouldn't but today was stressful so, I treated myself."

Gail just shakes her head and inches impossibly closer on her tip toes and whispers, "Well stop, it isn't good for you, you _are_ the doctor here." Pressing their lips together, Holly places her hands on either side of Gail's waist. The kiss was unlike anything before. There was the nice smell of cigar along with the smell of her perfume. Their lips seemed to move effortlessly and in rhythm. Gail pulled back but Holly leant forward to place a chaste kiss in a way to finalize their goodbye, but Gail kisses her again. This time longer but more controlled than their second.

Withdrawing her hands Gail puts her hands on Holly's shoulders, "See you Saturday soldier."

With her hands still on Gail's hips, "That's Dr. to you." Leaning in for another kiss she lets go and opens the door for Gail. Gail obliges and slides in turning on the car and rolling the window down. She puts her seat belt on and turns down the dispatch radio.

Holly puts her forearms on the top of the car and bends down to look Gail in the eyes, without realizing it she blurts out, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Embarrassed she turns her head to look at the people next door yelling and having fun, no one paying much attention. Gail finds it adorable and takes her chin in her left hand. Pecking her on the lips, "Give me your phone." Holly fumbles with her pockets and hands over her Blackberry. Gail presses a plethora of buttons it and hands her phone back. Holly stands and Gail changes gears.

"I'll see you Dr. Stewart, and please be nice." Gail says with a smile. Holly just blushes and waves goodbye. Looking through her phone she searches for Gail but she isn't there. She goes through her contacts and notices a new contact labeled, "Detective Sexy."

Holly was definitely in for a ride.


	4. I'm tired and it's 1 AM here

**I've been waiting for about thirty years to write this, after an Ebola scare in our school (gotta love Texas), a pair of suicides in our school and marching band, I wanted some off time, too much going on for one week. I hope I caught all of the mistakes, if not I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's up with you?" Traci said facing Gail. "You've been acting all weird for the past week." Seemingly unperturbed Gail slides besides Traci, she throws on an easy smile and sips her jack and coke. Gail had been excited for the past three days; Dr. Stewart had planned their outing without a single word to Gail. Excitement couldn't even scratch the surface of giddiness Gail felt.

The blonde hadn't been on a date since the past horrendous blind date her mother set her up on. She had shown no interest in the man as she usually does with her mothers' approved dates. The man was a total creep, he used the worst pick up lines she could imagine and eventually ended up with a sprained finger after he decided to become handsy from the aftermath of bourbon. She couldn't possibly be with some one with the inability to hold their liquor, let alone be a man. Cringing at the thought, Gail's smile disappeared and took a large swig of her drink to erase the memory.

But Gail knew that tonight would be different. Although they had known each other for about 2 to 3 weeks, she concluded three things about Holly. For one, Holly had the temper of a wild animal. Fiercely protective Holly wouldn't let anyone or anything get in her way. The brunette always made it clear as to what she wanted which was clearly shown when Gail returned to apologize. She got to the point and fast so if you were in her way, you would immediately regret your existence.

Beneath that rough exterior, surprisingly, was a bashful woman. That side of Holly was of course one of the best features of the beautiful woman. She concluded that she put up a tough persona whenever she felt threatened which seemed to be all the time. Gail couldn't really understand it, Holly would be fine one moment and the next she would rip you a new one. But whenever she was calm, she had this essence of tranquility. Obviously from the short time of knowing the woman she has only bared witness to this once. Even with this time together the doctor showed a genuine interest in the well being of others which explained her service to the country. She enabled others to live freely while she had to face the possibility of being killed or scarred for the rest of her life. The woman was incredibly brave in Gail's eyes. Yes, Gail did put her life upfront to protect the lives of Toronto's citizens but she couldn't imagine leaving her home front to insure the safety of others thousands of miles away. Gail couldn't keep her emotions under control if she were under that much pressure. It continued to leave Gail entranced with Holly, to get to know the woman more.

From what Gail had gathered so far her third trait of Holly she adored the most was her love for music. That moment in the garage when the cascade of rhythms filled the rooms' every corner, Holly wasn't bashful, she wasn't angry, she was raw. Gail had seen the brunette under immense pressure, stress, and sadness. Hell, she'd been there when Holly and her troubled spouse had gotten into a fist fight but once the music began the primal Holly wasn't there. It was just her body and soul. Her movements were thoughtless and natural, it amazed Gail how she could just erase herself from the rest of her environment. Her hair moving along with her every movement, the way her hips curved perfectly even under those thick pants. It was unbelievable.

"Hello… Hello. Gail. Gail Peck." Waving a hand in front of her face face, Gail's focus was still else where. Knowing only one way to gather her attention she resorted to Gail's greatest annoyance. "Abigail."

That seemed to get her attention when Gail sent a hard scowl towards Traci slapping her hand out of her face. "What?"

Traci kept giving her 'the look' until she suspected that Gail would confide in her what's going on with her. "I said what's wrong with you?"

Out of her trance Gail resorts to her usual snark. "I can't be excited about this beautiful evening?" Traci obviously doesn't falter at that and continues watching Gail. Trying not to give anything up, Gail drains the rest of her drink and stands up. The pair decided to call it in early and wait for the rest of the group to finish shift and join in on the fun, but Gail of course had other plans.

Spotting Chris and Andy making their way towards the table, Gail reaches in her wallet and places a few bills on the table. "I'm gonna go, since my mood has such an effect on everyone here, I'll see you Monday."

Traci still isn't convinced but doesn't bother to push Gail more than she has. Gliding through the bar the blonde makes her way out of the bar and immediately feels the chill of the evening. Although the sun has already set the sky has a somber tilt to it. Already past 7, Gail takes out her phone and texts Holly. The pair agreed for Holly to pick Gail up wherever the blonde ended her evening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Receiving the text from the blonde made her extremely nervous; Holly hadn't been on a date in what felt like years, but what can you do when you decide to get married for the best of others. It was essentially her fault for setting herself in the predicament. Too distracted with work and too emotionally charged she felt it was best to stay career focused. She had a few hook ups here and there which always left her satisfied sexually, but emotionally, she was left empty. But there wasn't anything wrong with that, Holly didn't want emotional attachment. The brunette didn't take emotion well but she felt the need to make this right.

The doctor simply wanted to show her thanks for her concern of her well being and she honestly thought the blonde was undeniably attractive. To get a chance with the detective was any girls dream come true, she had the grace of a model and the piercing eyes of an empty azure sky. Her eyes were honestly her favorite feature. They brought to her so many memories, all of which made her smile naturally and without thought. Slipping through the front door of her home Holly turns right to climb the stairs to her bedroom. Not wanting to waste time she changes out of her blazer and replaces it with her windbreaker.

Since she has yet to get the window of her BMW fixed she decides to take her Harley out on their evening together, ultimately seeing it as a chance for the two to be close, Holly takes out an extra jacket for Gail. Changing out of her work clothes she picks up her NAVY shirt and worn tight jeans. Frantically hopping the stairs three at a time she reaches for the flowers on the counter and exits the house. Jogging up to her bike she places the flowers carefully into the side bag.

She didn't think the flowers idea through seeing they were going to be on a motorcycle without any kind compartment to put them in. "Goddammit Holly, why would, ugh whatever." The brunette revs the engine slips her helmet on. She decided to leave her hair down and put on contacts so it wouldn't get in the way of the black helmet. Following the direction to the parking lot of 'The Penny' Holly spots that oh so familiar blond hair a couple of blocks down.

Lifting her head at the sudden intrusion the detective sees the bike make its way over to her side of the street. A sudden feeling of uneasiness takes over; Gail had never been on a motorcycle before what would happen if she caused the bike to tip over? She would make a fool of herself like she usually does and then Holly wouldn't want to talk to her again. But the easiness was soon gone once Holly easily slid off the bike. Taking off her helmet Gail was speechless. Without her glasses her face was even more magnificent. Although Holly seemed to have a permanent scowl, her beauty was there nevertheless. Then her hair, her hair was a never ending flow of brown locks. Usually in a ponytail, the different setting gave her a full natural look into Holly; she had thought for the 40th time, _this woman is just fucking hot._

Suddenly Holly couldn't speak and stares at the ground. She didn't know what to do, she doesn't exactly know how to do the romantic gestures thing and luckily Gail notices this and speaks first.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up." Moving closer to the noticeably nervous brunette, Gail doesn't know how to respond when Holly takes a step back from the blonde. Gail just takes it as regret until Holly faces her motorcycle.

"Wait, uh, I. Wait." Holly begins to undo the bag until she stills and swivels to face Gail. Second guessing the idea of giving her the flowers Holly abandons the idea. "Never mind it's stupid, it was stupid. Let's get going." Reaching for the spare helmet Holly's fingers begin to shake. Oblivious to her state Gail taps her shoulder.

"Holly. Holly, turn around." Once the brunette obeys her orders the detective takes a good look into her eyes.

"What's stupid?"

"Nothing, I said it was nothing. Stop asking." Surprised at the outburst Gail recoils and takes her hand back. She looks else where but Holly's suddenly hardened gaze.

"Sorry," scoffing her boot clad foot into the ground, "I didn't mean to, you know, push you into doing anything." Gail only wants to hide. The date hasn't even started and she immediately regrets saying anything. She obviously wants her space, and honestly what makes her think this is a date. The doctor takes in her current state and visibly shrinks.

"Sorry," scratching her neck, "I'm sorry for being an asshole. I'm so so sorry. Please don't," going towards the side bag. "Here, I didn't think you would like them."

She thrusts the flowers into Gail's hands, "I told you they're stupid. I don't even know if you like flowers, are you allergic? You're allergic aren't you?"

Gail is honestly confused beyond proportion right now, but the woman before her is in a manic state of rambling. She loves the flowers but from the way Holly is reacting she feels she should immediately reassure her instead of thinking to herself.

"Ugh, this is turning out terrible. First I yell at you and now you're allergic to flowers, well not allergic to flowers but the pollen, 'cuz you know usually the allergens are within the pollen. Or that's at least how it usually works. You have bad allergies don't you? I'm sorry I'm really so-"

"I like them."

"I'm a jerk, I'm about to- wait, what?" Holly manages to stammer out.

"I like them, it's cute." Gail can't help but grin at the woman. They were gorgeous, a bundle of hydrangeas and a clutter of honeysuckles. It was thoughtful and she was particularly curious about the choice of flowers. She didn't know much about the definitions of flowers but Holly was obviously a nerd being a doctor and all.

"So what do they mean?" Holly starts to visibly flush at this question. She didn't really want to share her reason for getting them but she owed the blonde after practically yelling at her.

"I uh…they remind me of your eyes." She then turns around and gets the windbreaker for Gail. "Here. Put this on." This time it was Gail blushing, Holly really was something.

"I can't really put it on," lifting the flowers into Holly's sight.

"Oh, right yeah, OK." Taking the flowers out of Gail's hands, Holly begins to play with the pedals of the flowers. She hasn't completely screwed up. Yet.

Once the jacket is safely around her shoulders Gail puts on a small smile. "Alright, I'm all set. But I'm not exactly sure how to get on. Or ride. Or you know. Breathe on a motorcycle."

Placing the flowers in the side bag once again Holly turns towards Gail. "I didn't even think that through, I-,"

"Holly stop, don't be sorry." Walking closer to Holly, "You're doing fine, other than yelling at me," Holly grimaces at that and attempts to speak only to have Gail place her hand over her mouth.

"Enough talking, you've done enough talking. I'm sorry but I had to bring that up, what's wrong?" Genuinely concerned Gail removes her hand but stays close observing every motion of Holly's face. "You were fin-,"

"I'm nervous OK, you just seem so concerned and whatever and I'm just an asshole. Plus you're allergic to flowers." Holly didn't know what to do at that point. She felt embarrassed and ashamed for lashing out and triggering the blonde's allergies.

Chuckling Gail replies, "Holly I'm not allergic to flowers, or pollen because of the pollen and stuff." Looking around for familiar officers or detectives of 15, Gail sees the coast is clear, gets onto her tip toes and gives a quick but reassuring kiss to her cheek. "There's no need to be so gosh dang nervous."

Eyes still closed Holly responds, "Seriously. My cheek. That's all I get?"

Pulling back Gail replies,"Yep" with a pop at the P. "You did sorta kinda snap at me, so that's that."

With a pout Holly accepts the jab and puts the helmet on Gail. "OK, so put this on and enjoy the ride." Giving Gail her hand she helps the blonde onto the bike. She stumbles a bit but eventually is seated on the bike comfortably.

"So…what exactly do I do?" Being a first timer Gail didn't want to die on one of the most exciting nights in about three years.

Slipping unto the bike, with a muffled voice due to the helmet, "Just hold onto me and you'll be fine."

"Promise you won't go fast?"

Although unseen Holly smiles her half smile and revs the engine a few times, "Who would've known…that's my thing."

"Promise."

Pulling from the curb Holly starts off slowly for the first couple of blocks. Waiting for a lane change Holly turns onto the highway. Gail finally gets comfortable enough to lift her head only to be frightened by the sight of an eighteen wheeler barreling along closely to them in the neighboring lane. She has always had an irrational fear of large trucks.

"Holly! Get us away from that thing and now, it's going to kill us all!" Putting her head into Holly's back Gail clings on tighter to her date.

Seeing this as a chance to have some real fun Holly switches gears and speeds readily into the fast lane, "If you say so Detective Peck!"

Feeling the change of momentum causing Gail to squeal and immediately grasp on tighter hanging on for dear life onto the brunette. Yelling the blonde pinches the driver, "That is not OK Stewart! Nothing about this is OK! You are evil!"

Although the blonde was scared shitless the entire duration of the ride Gail couldn't help but enjoy the close proximity of the doctor. She had abs made of steel. It was indescribable; to be that fit you had to have been an athletic freak. Holly had the body of a Greek Goddess. Her curves were relentless and even through the fabric of the brunettes shirt; the blonde could tell she had skin as soft as satin. Feeling the bike slow Gail carefully opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. It was a complete difference to what had once seen before. But it doesn't stop her from throwing a faux punch to the doctor's shoulder.

"Take me home! That was incredibly mean Holly."

Laughing a full belly laugh Holly stops at the red light and squeezes one of Gail's hands around her midsection. "Ouch! Hurting the driver puts us in more danger, what a first date you are."

Gails' insides flutter at the mention of the word 'date', obviously forgotten due to her life currently being on the line. "You are so not funny."

Pulling into the parking lot of the warehouse Holly cuts the engine and takes off her helmet. Getting off she helps Gail with her helmet that she is having a great deal trying to get off.

"Hey, maybe if you stop moving I can get it off for you. You're only going to take about thirty more years to remove it from your fat head."

Fake offended Gail complies and sits still while the helmet is easily lifted off of her head. "I do not have a fat head. You're just jealous of my looks."

Tucking the helmet under her arm Holly takes a good look at Gail only to laugh at the short hair stuck in wild angles on the blondes head. "Loving the hair, your looks are definitely the epitome of beauty."

Blushing again like a shy teenager Gail ungracefully slides off the bike and takes a look at her surroundings.

"Um Holly… I don't exactly know what's going on in that building." Gail turns to Holly who just keeps staring at her. "What?"

Holly smiles and walks towards Gail. "Thank you." And with that Holly takes a hold of Gail's wrists and drags her into the protruding warehouse. Once again lost, Gail just lets herself be led.

Holly was beyond happy to be with the blonde. She just hoped she wouldn't throw it all to hell by snapping at the blonde again or worse, leaving all together. But that was no where near going to happen not only would that be a complete dick move but Holly would hate herself for leaving the blonde. Clearing her mind of these intruding thoughts Holly just tilted her head to the right to take in Gail's face. She mostly looked confused but eventually saw her face contort into something she couldn't describe she just had to giggle.

Fully taking in her environment the blonde immediately regrets walking into the building with Holly. The cages were an absolute no no. "Holly, I am not getting in there. Why are you adamant on trying to kill me tonight?"

The brunette only slides her hand into the palm of Gail's and threads their fingers together in reassurance. "Gail you'll do fine," pointing to the helmets, "those will stop the ball…mostly…from causing any real danger to that marvelous brain of yours."

Still hesitant, Gail squinted at Holly, "And what makes you think I'm going to put on another helmet to further tussle my _beauteous_ hair?"

Already knowing she would do anything for the doctor tonight if she desired, she wanted to tease her but soon regretted her choice of words because Holly came back with a much more abrasive approach that would make Gail change her thoughts on her hair.

Dropping her voice into a sultry whisper, Holly directs the coordinators eyes to the cage she wants to use with her free hand and leans into Gail's ear. "I know something else that could definitely insure the tossed appearance of your hair."

The blonde swallows the lump in her throat and blushes for about the hundredth time that night. Closing her eyes only made the attempt to quell her thoughts worse when her eyelids were a cinema to Holly's brown clad head between her legs. Jutting her eyes open she catches a glimpse of Holly's mischievous smirk.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Lets go." And with that Holly makes her way towards the bats and helmets awaiting Gail to return to her side.

"Nerd, I already told you. I'm not going in there; I know absolutely nothing about sports so you should just give up on it." Spinning around, "Do they have alcohol?"

"Come on." Leaning against the fence Holly doesn't move a muscle, "I'm trying new things, for once in my life I'm giving a wimpy blonde a chance to learn from a pro like me." She tried her best to put on a cocky grin but it only ended in a laugh which turned into a grimace once she got another punch to the shoulder.

Looking at Holly rubbing her shoulder with a smile on her face Gail turns and puts on a pleased smirk, "Now give me the goddamn bat and don't call me a wimp ever again."

Successfully getting the bat from Holly's grasp she makes her way into the cage. "Now press the button so we can get this over with."

Holly presses the button for the ball to be launched only to be crippled with laughter once Gail runs away from the ball _and _the bat. The formerly confident blonde seems to have been thrown from the window when she hears the high pitched squeal come from the cage.

"Oh my God Gail," Holly manages through laughter. "What are you doing? You can't throw the bat at the ball!"

"Shut up and get me out of here you freak!" Even though she is thoroughly embarrassed at her current situation Gail couldn't help but laugh at Holly's laugh. "No one enjoys being tossed in a cage where thes-these evil white beings are launched at your face!"

"OK, OK, call me a freak all you want but what was that freakishly high pitched noise coming from you?" She made her way into the cage after she came up with the perfect plan. It was incredibly cliché but she wanted to extend her time with the blond.

"Nope, I'm leaving, what are we going to eat?" Gail frantically tries to make it past Holly only to be caught by the elbow. She was strong. _I like it._

"We aren't done yet wimp!" Guiding her back to the cage Holly gets behind Gail. "Now's time for some cheesy Lifetime action."

"Holly can we please g- oh." She suddenly doesn't mind learning how to bat once she feels Holly's front against her back.

"What was that?" Holly asks with a knowing smirk.

"Nothing. Nothing, just get on with it we have places to go."

Still under pressure from Holly behind her Gail has to release a shuddering breath. It's like all else has evaded her thought once she's in immediate contact with the brunette. She swears she can feel the blood coursing through Holly's veins from the proximity.

There were only few people that could make Gail speechless and Holly was swiftly becoming one of them. She could give her bullshit right back with ease. Holly was a friendly bully to be honest, but Gail could get used to it. She was the same, except without the friendly aspect. She just hated everyone.

The brunette adjusted her shoulders first and nodded in approval. She did look quite alright after all. "Don't you play baseball or softball? Being a lesbian after all you should know your culture quite well."

"Shut up Holly, I don't do sports OK. Now hurry up. I'm hungry."

Holly only laughs and goes back to her task at once. "Sorry if I have offended you Miss Lady, I only want you to strive for the best. We did get a league of our own after all."

"Really Holly, are you serious right now. Quoting movie titles. You should be ashamed now come on, please?" Gail turns and gives a pout towards the taller woman.

"Ugh, you are such a pain. Now spread your legs a little bit more, you don't want there to be tension at the base of your stance." Without thinking Holly placed her hands on Gails' thighs to specify her orders.

Gail takes in a breath and does as she's told. She must have had a dry spell for a while considering the tingles she got from the contact. Holly was really, strong undeniably strong, which she didn't understand why that caught her by surprise. She was in the military; she couldn't have noodle arms like herself.

Holly then places her hands on her hips. "Now you just need to turn in a little bit there." Drawing out her sentence Holly stands back, much to Gail's disapproval, to check her stance. Seeing everything is fine Holly steps out of the cage.

"Now this time I actually want you to hit the ball and not throw the bat Blondie!" Holly shouts over the generator prepping the next ball.

Gail scoffs at the nickname and gets ready for the next ball. It's sent her way only to hit the fence shortly after leaving the launcher. But this time she doesn't run, ignoring Holly's snorts of laughter she focuses all of her attention to this ball.

"Come on Blondie. I know you're better than that. You ready for the next?" Gail nods and awaits the enemy.

To her surprise the blonde actually hits the ball into the air. She couldn't believe her eyes, she had hit the ball! She swivels around to see a happy Holly looking her in the eyes with the same amusement.

"I guess you're pretty decent at that huh?" Holly made her way into the cage when immediately Gail jumped towards her wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Holy fucking shit! Holly I hit the ball! I hit the ball, in your face." She felt incredibly proud even if it was just for hitting a stupid white ball.

The taller woman plays along with the victory by spinning her around with her fists in the air. "Now get me out of here, we've been here long enough."

"Gail, we've seriously only been here for about 30 minutes." Holly receives a glare which tells her all she needs to know and places the materials back into their correct places.

"OK, we can go." Holly held her hand out as Gail practically skipped over to the other woman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh thanks for coming out with me tonight, you didn't have to but I just wanted you to know, thanks for everything." Holly said scratching her neck nervously.

The two had made it back after going to the batting cages and to dinner at a little café a couple of blocks from the brunette's house. Now they were saying their goodbyes at the blonde's front door. Holly had a great time, probably the best time other than the time she came back home after her first deployment. Gail seemed to have enjoyed herself also considering she couldn't stop laughing throughout the date.

Holly decided that they would have dinner at one of her favorite café since they had all of her favorite foods. She had an amazing time and realized truly how beautiful Gail was inside and out. They discussed everything from annoying teenagers to how they were personally. Seeing as Gail knew about her situation with Joe, it wouldn't hurt to share all that was going on, but of course in smaller detail.

Their worlds were completely different, she coming from a foreign family their views of the world were some what challenged. Holly never felt so vulnerable around anyone, but the shorter woman's eyes sought right into her very being. They were genuinely interested in what the other had to say. It was as if the entire world froze at the exact moment, she had found so much interest into what was being said to her. The actions were obviously reciprocated.

Gail came from a police family which gave her the ability to see right through people, which helped greatly when Holly subsequently grew fiercely angry after the cook failed to dispose of the tomatoes on Gail's meal. One look into those brown eyes and Gail saw the storm brewing. Even though she was angry herself, she knew Holly would explode on everyone in the restaurant, including the toddler that was smiling toothlessly in her mothers' lap.

"_What are you staring at you little-"Holly clenched and unclenched her fists on the cloth napkin._

"_Holly, don't. It's a baby for Christs sake." Trying to be rational Gail reached over and took the red woman's hands. _

"_Thank you, just take it back and remove the tomatoes," Peering at Holly with a forced smile while talking to the blanched waiter._

_Trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the plea, "You can't call that poor child a bastard Holly."_

"_Yeah, but if the litt-"_

"_Holly," Gail said sternly._

"_OK, you know, it's perfectly fine to let you die on our date." Holly says sarcastically which Gail gives a sympathetic smile and reply in turn._

"_But that doesn't mean you murder everyone and call a baby a bastard," through laughter, "that's terrible Holly. The kid probably doesn't even know what a tomato is."_

"_He probably does with that stupid smile, what do you want you parasite?"_

Holly eventually cooled down and apologized to the mother after overhearing their conversation. She was proud of herself when she restrained from yelling at the mother for being in their business in the first place. But ultimately laughed at the entire situation, she really did need to work on her anger. The dinner turned out fine and Holly also found out she would need to murder anyone who dared out eggs on Gail's plate.

Gail agrees and smells the honeysuckles again that she received about three hours ago. After dinner the women walked the way to the park and spoke for a while. Holly was naturally a good person, she still didn't fully understand her outbursts but that made her all the more interesting. The woman changed double time whenever around the blonde. She took the time to make sure she was comfortable and relaxed at all times ignoring her own anxiousness and nervous tone.

Holly was a gentlewoman. She was better than most individuals she had been with, with men included. When it got chilly, Holly naturally moved closer to Gail and risked snaking an arm around her back. Gail reddened and nuzzles into her side. When they reached a puddle Holly laughed and lifted Gail across much to her displeasure. But Gail couldn't do anything but laugh at her antics. She was a hopeless romantic after all, and after admitting to Holly she still hated Romance movies, Holly insured to make it a stellar movie type date.

They walked in silence to her door when she got off the bike taking Holly's hand. Holly was obviously nervous after Gail implied she didn't 'give out' on the first date. She didn't know what to do so she tried silence. When she decided to be the first to speak she felt like a teenage boy stuck between going for the kiss or wave goodnight.

The kiss the woman shared earlier that week had played through Holly's mind daily. Her lips were incredibly soft and supple. Their lips fit perfectly together as if they were a jigsaw puzzle. Gail could solve all of Holly's troubles with a single kiss. _What the fuck? Is this Snow White or something?_

"Thank you Holly, I had a great time excluding the cages from Hell." Gail said with a smirk.

She was enjoying the banter between the two and enjoying every moment with her. She only hoped Holly would feel the same which she was sure she did seeing as the brunette couldn't keep her eyes off of the younger woman.

"I would like to do this again, maybe. Is that fine with you?" _She is so cute. _

Gail was absolutely ecstatic about their future plans, "I would love to, how about next Saturday? Would that be OK with you?"

Holly nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled, "Well I guess this is goodnight Blondie."

Cringing at the name yet giggling, "No, anything but Blondie, that's horrid."

Inching closer Gail wraps her arms around her neck and hugs her close. Pulling her face away she places her hands on either side of Holly's face. Naturally Holly licks her lips, but Gails leans in to kiss her nose. As she pulls back she's shocked back into place the brunette tugs at her hips to come back.

Holly whispers, "I am not leaving without a proper goodnight kiss." With that, Holly closes the distance and attaches their lips together effortlessly. It lasted for a few moments before Holly pulled back only to have Gail pull her back for one, two more kisses. It was unlike anything Holly had experienced. It was a curious wanting thing. Her lips moved easily against hers like they had been a missing part of her for years. She has missed this contact for what felt like decades. Satisfied she leaves her hands on her hips as Gail drops her hands to Holly's shoulders.

"Well then. There you have it." Leaning in for another kiss, "drive safely and call me."

"Yes ma'am." Walking back down the hallway of the apartment complex, Holly waves goodbye to Gail and practically skips down the stairs. She'd count down the seconds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking through the station doors, Gail was looking forward to her next weekend. The night she had couldn't have gone better. Once Holly made it safely home she kept her promise and called the blonde. They had been on the phone for two hours talking about nothing basically. She couldn't believe it, it was just easy.

"Hey Gail, I've got something for you." Turning to see Traci holding a bouquet of flowers, Gail's heart swells. Holly was such a goof.

Although Gail hated everything about romantic gestures she couldn't help but blush at the sincerity of Holly.

"So who's this 'H' that sent you flowers?" Traci has that stupid knowing smile on her face. Gail really did need new friends.

"No one, give 'em to me, some one who just knows I'm amazing. Plus, I hate flowers." Gail knew she was lying through her teeth. She loved it and when she saw the card she was even more curious. What else could Holly have to say?

_**Blondie,**_

_** I hope you have a thoughtful day. I won't be able to think straight until I see your eyes. These remind me so much of you. You're more mind boggling than I could have ever imagined. Lunch?**_

_** Até então , a beleza**_

Trying to cover her blush she looks up at Traci who is looking at her questioningly. "So you were busy last night."

"What? Don't look at me like that. It's just some creep my mother set me up that's a little too clingly." Walking away and taking the flowers along with her Gail reaches for her phone to send Holly a text.

Gail: _Thank you for the flowers, they're perfect._

Holly: _Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman._

That was cheesy but cute; the text still had its affect when her cheeks flushed a deep red. This caught Traci's attention and it motivated Gail to leave that instant. Standing up from her desk she stuck her tongue out at the woman and snuck her way into the evidence room.

"_Hello?"_

Twirling her finger around her short locks like a teenage girl on the phone with a crush, Gail put on a stupid goofy grin, "Hi."

"_Hey, so can you make lunch?" _Holly was filing paperwork for hours; she needed a distraction so she decided to bug Gail and annoy her by sending a bouquet of flowers. She had summed up that during their date the blonde was denial of her sentimentality due to her constant denial of being a girly romantic who loved chocolates and love letters. But Holly knew better once she wrapped her left arm around the blonde. Everything seemed to fall into place that night. It was entirely too cold for a walk but Holly kept a content face and held on tight for warmth. Gail eventually snuggled into her side once she got the chance.

"Yeah it depends, maybe around noon? I can meet you there. How about that one place on Thomas? I hear they make some killer tiramisu." She couldn't wait. She would count down the hours if it meant time would go by faster. No new cases were brought to her hands and she didn't want to get stuck handling paperwork all day and the predictable questions that were going to be thrown her way about the flowers on her desk.

Can't she just enjoy this a little while longer?

"_Yes ma'am, I'll see you then. Watch your back, there's some crazy motherfuckers out there." _

Laughing at Holly's bluntness, "Alrighty, and to you, stay safe, and please don't call anybody's child a bastard."

"_I promise, OK."_

"Thank you, see you then."

"Alrighty? Who are you and where's my loser sister?" Startled, Gail turns to find Steve with his arms crossed observing his sister.

"What do you want Steven?" She mirrors his posture but with her chin up, "And why did you follow me?"

"Um, nope I didn't follow you." Lifting up the evidence bag, "I came in here for this," in the bag was an old rusted saw. "It's supposedly related to the murders from last week."

"OK, whatever. Leave me alone." Trying to move past Steve he blocks her path.

"What's her name?" Annoyed Gail glares at her brother, he was always in her business some how some way. She was never good at covering anything from him. Including their childhood, whenever he did something she would have to cover unless she wanted him to tell their mother about her secrets which involved a stolen piece of candy.

"None of your business Steven, it's too early for me to even tell you anything. We've only been on one date." Deciding to confide in him she regrets soon after his cocky half smile plasters on his face.

"So you like her?"

"None of your business _Steven_. Now move." Shoving past her brother she faintly hears his last message once the door slams shut.

"Don't forget about the Peck dinner Gaily!"

She honestly wanted to slam her head against a wall. She loved her parents but there was only so much she could take. Their persistent nagging, well more like her mothers nagging, made her hate the dinners. At every occasion she made sure that Gail understood the importance of her future and career, but she now knew when to back off. The dinner after Gail yelled at her mother with so much ferocity, made her mother realize she was no longer a child. Her mother was a prominent figure in their family and insured to let everyone know what her thoughts were but Gail was tired of it all.

If she could she would yell, "Fuck you Steve", as loud as she could. He knew how the last dinner went and she would do anything to evade the next dinner but he insisted she should attend. Her parents had crossed her personal line and she hadn't yet felt comfortable with the discussion. When her mother brought up the idea that Gail may be attracted to women, she panicked. Gail didn't like the way she said it, she couldn't appreciate men so she had to resort to the second best: women. Or that's at least the way Gail interpreted it. She was sick and tired of being told she was confused about anything that she decided on. Her career, her appearance, her music taste, enough was enough. She had ignored her mother since then and went upon her way.

Walking to her desk she plopped in the desk chair and snuck a peek at the flowers every once and while. She was such a dork. She never really wanted to admit it, but when a girl sent her flowers she would get butterflies in an instant. So when Holly sent them she was over the roof. Holly was different some how in her eyes, one look at her and her rough exterior dissolved. She had found a hidden treasure that none knew that hid behind the rocky exterior. She felt special, Holly made her feel special.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Holly entered the restaurant, her first task was to find Gail. Today was the day her deployment was final. In about 2 to 3 months it was her time to return to Afghanistan and she wanted to get to know each and everything possible about the blonde before it was time to go. She knew that after a month and a half of dating she wanted to make it official. They had seen each other at least three times a week. She didn't want to spoil Gail's day by telling her about her sudden departure, but Gail had to know eventually right? Even though she was a doctor, Holly was an active member of the Royal Navy after all so she was also aware of her possibility to be sent back. She strayed from that topic when with Gail to dispel any of Gail's' worries.

Being lead to her seat Holly felt better to know that she wasn't late, after checking her phone she had seen she was seven minutes early. She had gotten out of the lab late when she had read the letter about the details of her departure. Unfortunately for her she had to sit in this fancy restaurant in her fatigues. She was sure Gail would look great in whatever she was wearing. But she had planned this for days last week, dim lighting, nice music playing softly in the back; it was all she could think of to woo Gail.

And boy was she right. There was her date in the front of the building being led to their booth. She was busy looking around with raised eyebrows at her approval. She took a quick glance at the jazz quartet in the front of the room playing a slow chart before she spotted Holly.

Gail was wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a multi colored white and black dress about knee length with her stunning red lipstick. But the accessory that caught her attention above all was her black Rolex. It matched absolutely nothing of hers but when Holly gave her the watch after she insisted on asking the time every five seconds, which ended in Holly kissing her silent, she vowed never to take it off. Holly smiled at the thought as she stood to greet Gail.

The blonde's hair had been put into a perfected cow lick to the right since it had grew she was able to do some different styles to her hair other than tired, and semi decent looking. She had on a simple black necklace that hung low on her sternum. She was stunning. Holly couldn't stop grinning like a fool, until she realized Gail was trying to tell her something.

"Hey, so are you going to say something or stare at me like some pervert?" Gail was looking into her eyes trying to find something wrong until she saw a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes ma'am, sorry, here." Helping Gail into the booth, holding her small hand bag, Holly tried to sneak in a kiss only to be rejected.

"Nope, lipstick." With a devious grin Gail pointed to her cheek, "But here is fine."

Holly accepts the kiss and takes a seat in the booth opposite of Gail. Pointing at her attire, "Sorry I couldn't get dressed up, I left as soon as I could. You look beautiful by the way."

Gail takes a sip of the water provided and nods her head, "Oh I know, but I like it. The uniform…it suits you. It's sexy. Plus I need a distraction"

With a shy smile Holly replied, "Thanks." Clearing her throat Holly readjusts in her seat, "How was your day? I didn't hear much from you."

Picking up the menu Gail thumbs through the pages to settle on the selections of wine. "Do you think they serve tequila?"

At this Holly tries to conceal her bubbling laughter. "I'm sorry Blondie, but this is a pretty relaxed place, and I doubt they would sell tequila, which is typically the complete opposite."

"Then you obviously don't know the day I had, some incompetent rookie, Gerald? Yeah something like that contaminated the whole fucking crime scene." Thumbing through the pages with vigor. "The whole fucking thing." Emphasizing each word through gritted teeth.

Holly adores this side of Gail; the blonde was the ice to Holly's fiery heat but Holly could only imagine what it would be like with both of them angry. From what she had seen Gail had her temper and moods under control. Although she was hard to read, Holly knew when something was up. And she knew what to do every time.

"Come here."

"No. That asshole ruined everything; he stepped on the suspects shoe prints because he was texting on his goddamn phone Hols. Texting. On the job." Still looking through the menu for stronger alcohol, "Do they have bourbon?"

"Come here Gail."

"Holly, I said no. N. O. You aren't going to, I'm going to be angry for a little while longer and you are going to listen." Having decided on her drink Gail takes out her phone to answer it. Holly sees this as her chance.

"Peck."

Holly stands from her booth, which goes completely unnoticed by Gail, who is fiddling with the napkin listening intently.

"What do you mean he's sorry?! He ruined our case!" Holly sits next to Gail placing her hand at the small of her back while the other plays with the watch on Gail's left hand.

Gail glares at Holly and tries to back away, that only beckons Holly more as she begins to rub her lower back gently. Letting out a hard sigh Gail tries to keep her anger in place. Covering the speaker of her phone. "Holly."

"OK, OK, I'll stop." The brunette backs up but keeps her hands where they were from the start.

"Yeah, but when I see him just know that I will castrate him…No I wont calm down Oliver! I don't see why you're so calm about it!" That's when Holly begins to place light kisses along Gail's neck. This time Gail doesn't resist.

"He doesn't-"Gail gasps once Holly reaches the sweet spot behind her ear.

"No I'm fine," the brunette then flips the detectives hand and draws absent patterns along her palm, all the while caressing Gail with her lips. She then nibbles at her ear while whispering sweet nothings.

"Yeah, right there…No I mean the, the file is right there." Gail closes her eyes at the feeling of the brunette's lips once again along her skin.

"Look, Ollie, I gotta go…I'll just deal with him later." The blonde opens her eyes after she places the phone down in her handbag.

"I can't stand you." Holly smirks as she pulls back to look Gail fully in her eyes. "You don't let me have anything." Gail makes a fake pout.

"I'll give you anything you want, you name it." Gail's eyes darken just then much to Holly's pleasure.

"You're horrible." The blonde picks up the glass and takes another sip with Holly still at her side.

"But you continue to see me every week." She grins and places a soft kiss on her jaw. Gail loved it when Holly was able to calm her down but then again the only way she did was in true Holly fashion, teasing.

"You're a tease."

"Be mine."

Shocked at the sudden outburst, "What?"

Holly continues to kiss her softly, "I said be mine, I don't want to share you. I want to be able to call you mine."

"Why now?"

Moving her hand from Gail's hand to her lap Holly responds softly, "Because I need to know you. Get to know all of you."

Her eyes suddenly change to a dark indigo as she glances over to Holly, grabbing her by the collar with her right hand, Gail gives her a short but passionate kiss.

"So I take that as a yes?" Leaning in for a final peck, and another.

"Yeah. I guess so." Gail smirks leaning in for more only to be interrupted by a clearing of the throat.

"Do you need a drink of water?" Holly says out of frustration.

"_Holly_." Gail says sternly pulling away focusing her attention on the waiter, "Sorry, we'll have uh…bourbon. Straight, on the rocks." The waiter then leaves but not without a dirty look from Holly.

"He was clearing his throat so I only asked an appropriate question." Moving to go the opposite side, "I don't want him to be uncomfortable having a sore throat and all."

Before being able to make it to the other side Gail grabs Holly by the wrists and asks her to stay. Holly complies and takes her seat back next to Gail. The blonde was especially giddy, today wasn't turning out to be so shitty after all.

"Now, how was your day?" Gail asks after a few moments of silence, burrowing into Holly's side as the brunette tangles Gail's left hand into hers and her right arm around Gail.

"It was decent but we need to talk-"Holly is once again interrupted.

"Here are your drinks." Holly abruptly stands up from the booth and makes her way towards the restrooms. Gail tries to be upset but only manages giggles at Holly's blown fuse. She had told Holly, if she ever felt pressured to yell or anything such, walk away. She was proud but missed the warmth. She apologizes to the waiter but he is terrified to make any kind of eye contact with Holly when she returns.

Once Holly sits down she began to calm her breathing. Placing both of her elbows on the table she placed her forehead in the palms of her hands. She needed to calm down. Feeling the hand rubbing small circles on her back helped beyond proportion, it garnered her small smile. Gail was making her better. But she had to go.

"Is it Joe?" She heard Gail say close to her ear.

Holly shook her head. The man was doing fine, he called and apologized. Although she had only seen him once, there was an obvious change; he wasn't a sad lonely man. Even after the divorce was finalized, she promised to keep in contact after the meeting; he was her best friend before all.

"Then what is it?" Holly finally turned to look into Gail's azure eyes, full of concern and worry.

"I don't want to leave you."

Stuck between confused and angry Gail leans back to get a full view of her face, "What? We just made it official literally 15 or 20 minutes ago now you want to leave?"

Gail had understood that Holly had mood swings but for her to play games with her heart that's where she drew the line. Her heart was completely off limits then and Holly saw the exact moment it changed. The once open eyes were hardened; for once Gail's anger was directed towards her.

Reaching out for Gail's hands, "No that is the exact opposite of what I meant."

Relaxing slightly Gail allows Holly to grab hold of her hands, "Then what exactly did you mean?"

"I-I'm. Dear God, I hoped this would be easier," Looking away her eyes begin to water, Gail is immediately concerned.

"Hols you can tell me."

"I'm leaving for Afghanistan in two or three months for five if all goes well."

Gail is absolutely stunned to the point she doesn't realize the waiter has returned with her selected wine. Holly then takes charge, which at first scares the waiter, "I'm really sorry about earlier. I've just been having a rough day."

Gail honestly didn't know what to think. She had just found Holly, now she would leave into God knows what. She suddenly knew what it felt like to be a significant other of a police officer. Except this time it felt worse. It felt like a punch to the stomach. What would she do if something happened to her? She quickly became one amongst the few of her best friends.

After ordering food for herself and Gail she looks over at the troubled blonde who is looking angrily at Holly. _Oh shit._ The brunette reaches for the wine only to have Gail slap it away, "How long did you know?"

"I found out officially-"

"No, when did you get a _single hint_ at deployment Holly?" Gail was angry and for once, Holly had no clue what to do.

"Answer me." Holly takes one of Gail's hands into both of hers to look her directly in the eyes. Gail attempts to pull away but Holly is too strong.

"It was around the time you found me."

"So you didn't think to mention this at all. Not once while we were talking to each other everyday, or seeing each other every other day? Genius. Now that I know you're my girlfriend, you leave in two months."

Attempting their usual snark, Holly throws in uncomfortable and unsure what to do "Maybe three."

"Shut up Holly, not now."

Holly nods and looks down like an ashamed child, "Sorry."

Gail rushes through a hush tone taking others into consideration, "There's no need to be sorry, you just didn't find it important enough to tell me you were fucking going into a warzone!"

Holly looks her in the eyes, "My bad."

"Definitely, your bad, hand me a glass. I need a drink and now." Holly pours her a drink and instantly refills it after Gail downs the first and picks up the bourbon.

"I'm not going to leave you Holly; I'm just pissed at you." Holly chances a glance at Gail.

"I don't understand why you waited so long. We both have dangerous jobs so I can understand to a certain extent, but you wait this long." Looking pleadingly into her eyes, "Holly, your job is worse than mine. They have multiple uses for you so you could be there for a long while."

Holly nods; she notes the fire is dissipating from the blue contrasts, "I don't want to get hurt. I'm like a cat."

Seeing her chance to lighten the mood Holly jumps right in "Well that's a good thing that I love pussy."

Earning a short laugh from the blonde she gets a slap to the shoulder, "Really Holly," through laughter "Can we not be serious for more than five minutes?"

"Yeah my bad, continue." Feeling comfortable enough to touch Gail, Holly wraps her arm around Gail's waist and pulls her in. Gail looks up and peers into her deep blues. Holly uses her free hand to brush hair out of Gail's face and kisses her forehead.

Humming in content Gail lays her head on Holly's shoulder. "I run when things get hard Holly. And I know for a fact this is gonna be hard. But with you it's different. I want to change for the better Holly and I want to change for this relationship OK?"

Holly nods, "But you need to learn how to talk. Talk to me whenever you think it's too hard or whatever you feel. Please Holly. I'm gonna miss you."

"I know, but if it makes you feel any better I'll be working in hospitals due to research but if they need me, worst case scenario, I'll be on the battle field. But as a medic."

She feels Gail cringe at the thought, "I've been before, and I've made it out alive. I'll be fine. Just hope for the best."

That's when Gail lifted up and kissed Holly with as much force as she could. Luckily for the pair, their table had been out of the main source of light so they weren't the gross couple who swallowed each others tongues with out a second thought. It enabled them some privacy which Holly was incredibly grateful for. Feeling brave, Holly slid her tongue across Gail's bottom lip asking for access.

Feeling Gail smile into the kiss, Holly's access was granted, for the first time feeling Gail's tongue it was almost like they had been doing it for years. Feeling like she was on absolute ecstasy, Holly lifted her hand to caress Gail's face, feeling Gail moan was like flying over the moon. It sparked things in her that she never knew existed.

Once Holly tried to pull Gail into her lap, Gail pulled back, "OK, Stewart slow down," leaning for the final peck. "We can't get buck wild on the table."

"Why not?" Holly said through fogginess coursing through her brain. "I can take you down any where right about now."

Gail blushes and turns her attention towards the waiter approaching them with their food.

Saying their thanks the two women pick through their meals until Holly announces unapologetically, "I could devour you right now."

Gail chokes on her green bean as she feels heat radiating throughout her body.

She was in for a long ride tonight.


	5. I'm tiredI hope it isn't too terrible

**WARNING LONG A/N: I used my imagination for the military part of Holly considering I'm a junior in high school meaning, my only stressor is dealing with exams and deadlines. So I don't know much about the deployment process but I tried my best. If you have military background, please correct me and I won't be offended. Everything I know comes from my Dad over in Afghanistan. Since I'm such a music junkie I want to share the songs that I listen to while writing! I put one trait of mine into Holly which is my love for music. Brazilian mostly or ballets (excluding Swan Lake…ugh) One song in particular that I listen to every time I start is Casa Pré-Fabricada by Roberta Sá. A rough translation is the home she finds in her love or what not. I may not know a lot about love but its how I feel about things most meaningful to me. Enjoy! If you would like to know more songs that set the mood or whatever please feel free to tell me in the reviews it really encourages me. Also totes tell me if you see something weird or wrong it's pretty late and I'm tired, I wanted to get something out to you guys.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was rather frigid that day of November as Holly went step after step. The sky was an eerie dark grey that threatened snow fall in a matter of minutes. She loved the cold, it gave her mind time to think, and it always seemed to slow time, which she would appreciate greatly right about now. Hearing the familiar thump of her shoes Holly sped up her pace towards her 20 mile goal. She honestly didn't have to run such a distance, but she felt it necessary to go the extra effort. In two days she would start her pre-deployment training. She didn't know how to tell Gail that it would mean missing more time before she had been deployed. So she ended up blurting it out over the phone, causing Gail to stop for a moment to reply in Gail fashion, "At least they don't send you over without knowing how to work a gun, just don't do anything stupid."

The only thing Holly regretted was the fact the two were just out of their dating fiasco to being involved with each other faithfully. She didn't want Gail to think she was putting a rush on their relationship because of their sudden predicament. From what Holly had found about Gail was her inability to believe any word the brunette had to say about her. Gail was surprisingly timid in most cases. When Holly had first touched Gail she wasn't very reluctant she went along without saying a single word, she would lose all sense of control.

Gail was beautiful. She had a beautiful personality, and her smile would make Holly do anything. Gail's snark had been a pleasant surprise, she felt as if she had another person that could put up with her irrational thinking or actions. Gail understood her anger, in some cases, but wouldn't leave due to a sudden bout. Whenever Gail would ask what was wrong, one look in her eyes would end all worries and frustrations. She was falling and falling hard.

Who would've known the woman who stopped her from bashing her ex-husbands head in would be her only focus most nights.

There hadn't been any serious topics, other than her deployment, there weren't any declarations of love, there had only been companionship. They both knew they cared for each other and already felt a connection composed of trust so it was understandable for Gail to worry. Holly honestly didn't want to go to training considering she may not be in the line of fire, so it was ultimately a waste of time in her opinion. She was going over for research, nothing more. But regardless she noticed Gail was scared.

Truly, Holly was scared. Scared for Gail. She didn't want to leave Gail in indecipherable fear. She didn't want to leave Gail in constant worry over what was happening as she went about her life. The doctor didn't want that burden on her new girlfriend but Gail hadn't said much about it. The blonde refused to approach the topic but now she couldn't evade it. Holly would be tired and busy more often but at least it was close to home and she didn't have to worry seeing it only as training. Not exactly the real deal.

Turning the block, silence filled her ears, there was a white noise of thoughts and Holly suddenly felt tense. Stopping to stretch at the light she takes in surroundings. It was too quite for her liking. No one out in the open and it was suddenly harder to breathe. Hearing the creaking noise, it didn't feel as safe as before. She glanced around in a desperate attempt to find the source of noise. The day was just about to begin; an elderly wide awake gave her a small wave and continued to water the ferns by the barbershop windows.

At ease returning the smile and wave, Holly turns her attention back to her stretching. It was tough having to feel paranoid every five seconds but you cannot take the battlefield out of the soldier. She would just have to shake it off. Her breathing once again collected she closed her eyes, hoping the sensation would pass. Feeling the oh so good feeling of stretching her hamstrings, the brunette straightens up and begins at her normal pace.

She had always enjoyed her runs, there were rarely any sounds so early in the morning and whenever there was she was fast to observe. Running was all her choice, she could handle whatever was thrown her way, if she felt tired she could stop, if she felt she could go on forever she would do so until she would drop. Peering up after feeling the first cold flake on her bare shoulder, Holly quickly turns around to trace her steps. She never had a path; she would just go where her mind brought her. Sometimes it was straight forward, other times it led her to familiar places and or new locations. This time she found herself in the city. It was gathering noise and she would happily oblige to leave before the chaos began.

Reaching her doorstop she glances at her watch to see the saved extra thirty minutes. Grinning she opens the front door and makes her way towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. After taking the cap off and tossing it into the trash bin, she went on a search for her cell.

"Where the fuck did I put it…" Noticing it in between the cushions of the sofa, Holly unceremoniously flops into a relaxed position after chugging the water. Putting the bottle onto the table, she taps the screen. Placing her legs horizontally across the couch, the brunette props her head up on the arm rests and holds '6.'

After the third ring she finally answers, stifling a yawn, "Peck."

"Dr. Stewart."

"Oh hey," hearing shuffling covers in the background, "I was just about to call."

"Really? It sounds like you just woke up."

"Well people don't usually call this unusually early in the morning." Turning on the coffee maker, Gail lets out a moan at the smell of the fresh beans.

"I'll call at a better time then."

Pulling a cheeky grin, "Nope, there's no point, I'm already wide awake. What's up?"

Shifting to get comfortable Holly debates either to tell Gail or not, she ultimately does, "I um… I have the next two days off so I wanted to know if you were busy or not. Because you know, our schedules have been crazy and I wanted to see you at least once before I go off to training."

"Yeah sure, how about we go to lunch around one o'clock? I need to talk to you."

Sitting up further against the arm rest Holly puts an arm behind her head, "Is everything okay? Is it serious? How long can we stay?"

Picking a towel and turning on the shower head, "I'd say about an hour and a half…if everything stays in control I guess, nothings wrong. It's nothing serious. I just want to see you. Need to see you."

Blushing at the blondes admission, Holly automatically feels at ease, "Then how about dinner instead, it'll give us more time."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, OK, I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up at seven."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today started off as it usually did excluding the early phone call from Holly. Gail walked in with a slightly less annoyed face this morning. Hearing the accented voice calmed her nerves before she had to step foot into the chaotic anthill. After taking her shower this morning, she had noticed the missed call from Traci at the station. She hoped it hadn't been important since she had no motive to call back.

"Gail Peck," Traci called out with a devilish grin, "you look awfully nice this morning."

Gail took in Traci's crossed arms and lifted a brow, "What are you getting at Traci."

"You haven't been to The Penny in weeks," searching her face for signs, "and I know there hasn't been anything overbearing here at work, the cold seems to stop people from committing crimes."

Shrugging her shoulders, Gail turns to face the never ending pile of paper work she physically cringes at the sound of her name.

"Hey Gail! Dov told me to give you these, which I find strange…he never buys me flowers, so why wou-"

"Shut it Price," standing from the chair to take the flowers, Chloe pulls them back.

"Wait, wait there's a card." Picking through the bouquet to read the card, "Hmm, that's strange, it's in Portuguese…Dov doesn't speak Portuguese."

Rolling her eyes Gail lunges for the flowers until Chloe once again pulls back receiving an ice cold glare from Gail. Reading to herself, Chloe slowly develops a knowing smile across her face.

"So who's this H?" Finally having the flowers snatched from her hands, Chloe leans against the blonde detective's desk.

"It's another one from H?" Traci asks with a similar smile on her lips, "What's it say?"

Clearing her throat for the added effect, with a strong accent, "_You must be a dream, with your voice; I am surrounded by pure tranquility. Yours Only, H."_

Blushing, not going unnoticed by the curious women, Gail walks back to her chair and places the flowers on the top right corner of her desk. "Ugh, mind your own business."

She never asked Holly what the messages meant any time she received them. It was oddly romantic. Being able to claim Holly made Gail giddy. Without realizing Gail mumbles, "Mine only," with a smile. Receiving questioning looks Gail immediately feels embarrassed.

"Whatever, don't look at me like that. I'm not telling you anything about Hol." Logging into the database, Gail turns to the pile of paper and sighs.

Traci interested into who this _'Hol'_was shehad become curious, "Come on Gail, give us something, he obviously means something to you if you haven't told him to stop with the flowers." Sitting in her chair reaching for a pen pointing it in the blonde's direction, "Is he another 'successful' blind date? One that you like for a change? Has it been a while? What does he do? Banker? Attorney? Oh surgeon? That would be a good one."

Nodding her head vigorously in agreement Chloe elaborates, "Oh my goodness! What if it's that guy from 5th division? He is pretty hot, if it's what you're into! He might be a little bit older…may use a cane. But if you like a little age with your men, it's fine by me. Well if that's your thing. Wait. He doesn't really have an accent…or speak Portuguese," looking into space with much thought coming to an obvious conclusion, "Never mind. It's not him."

Shaking her head Traci lets out a giggle, but keeps a close eye on the blonde, "I was about to say, that's a little bit desperate for Superintendent Peck."

"Dear God Price, calm down, and whatever Traci. I'm not hooking up with the old prune at 5th. I would never talk to Mother Dearest again. _He_ certainly isn't getting anything from me, nor is _he _a _he._"

"What?" Traci and Chloe stammer out in unison, instantly pulled out of their teasing spell.

"Hol is a woman. A very sexy, mature, and attractive woman at that, "smiling at the thought, Gail was in a daze.

Not realizing that Traci and Chloe had stopped, Gail continued, "She's great. Kind, amazing, and brave. She's in the military, so she has this uniform that makes her look all muscular- which she is, don't get me wrong! She's strong…very strong."

Still befuddled Chloe speaks up, "You're gay?"

"Yep." Popping the 'p', Gail went back to typing through the haze.

Finally Traci makes a sound, "Why am I just now finding this out?"

"Probably because you never asked."

"What kind of thing is that to ask some one?"

"A question is a question Trace."

"But you've been going on blind dates the entire time."

Swiveling in her chair to face the dumbfounded Chloe and Traci, "I'm a tinsy bit very, very, much a lesbian. Like, _wow_, lesbian. I've known since forever. I just don't find it necessary to tell everyone."

Focusing her eyes on the blonde Traci slowly nods listening intently, "I'm not ashamed, I don't want to be bothered. I dissuade men, and when a woman approaches it's the same, unless I'm interested." She quickly adds.

"What about your mother?" Traci asks innocently.

"I love Elaine, I truly do, but I don't care. It's my life, it's who I am and I'm okay with it."

Traci and Chloe nod in agreement to the blonde's explanation.

"So," Chloe drags out peering around whispering, "What's she like? She seems romantic! It's cute."

Glaring at Chloe before turning back to her pile, "It's not cute," _Yes it was. _"It's Holly. She does things."

Pouting at the response Chloe crosses her arms, causing Gail to continue, "Chloe, I strayed shy of telling you my life story. I'm not talking about her anymore."

"Will we get to meet her?" Traci asks, leaning back in her chair.

"Not any time soon," reaching for her phone to call Holly. "I don't want you slobbering over her good looks."

Chloe beaming at the idea, "Yes! We should totally meet her, I bet she's awesome, Oh! What does she look like? Blonde, redhead? Because you know redheads are awfully attr-"

"Shut up Chloe. She hates people. Just like me, so you won't meet her anytime soon don't you have a job?"

"Oh of course I do, I work with you, silly!" Chloe replies.

"Go away. Please." Gail says without looking up. She was easily the most annoying person she had ever met, but luckily she had gained her respect.

"Okay, see you later Gail, I know you love me, bye Traci!" Walking away with a little pep in her step, Chloe exits the detective ring.

Sensing something wrong with the blonde at the topic of meeting her apparent interest Traci speaks up, "So Gail. I have a question."

Sensing a serious talk coming her way, Gail puts her hands to rest and glances over at the other woman.

"Who is she? I'm surprised you brought her up. You haven't been this happy since…Well since I guess about a year ago?" Doing the math in her head she realized she had been oblivious to it all along, "Oh..."

"Mhmm."

"Wow. I'm sorry, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Okay Traci, what is it?"

Walking over to Gail's desk looking for a way to show her sincerity, "Gail. You didn't talk to anyone for weeks."

"I didn't have anyone." Looking down at her suddenly interesting hands.

Tilting her head to the side Traci gave her a no non-sense look, "You know that is not true. I could've been there for you. I was there before too, you know."

Feeling her eyes begin to burn, "Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to bring anything like that up again."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, we were terrified for you Gail. We didn't know where you went. You could've done something that we'd all regret."

"I wouldn't do that."

"From the way you just upped and disappeared, I would say otherwise."

Refusing to meet her eyes, Gail knew it was true. She knew it was stupid but she didn't know what to do at the time. Jerry had died only a few months ago and Traci seemed to have been coping well, so it seemed insensitive to bring up losing her girlfriend in the mix.

Jordan was great, in every single way possible. She loved Gail, Gail loved her, but when she saw her get shot point blank by a ruthless gang leader, the blonde couldn't function. The state she was in for that amount of time had rendered her incapable of her job. She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't think about it. They dated for two month's total. She and Gail had been friends since college and through their rookie years, Gail realized that she meant so much more.

It was Gail's first love honestly, without her even realizing it. Mid to late twenties and she finally realized what it felt like, only to have shattered into pieces. If that was what the end felt like, she never wanted to revisit it again. Thinking about it makes her stomach ache, she hadn't even thought of losing Jordan, they had the same jobs and she new Jordan was capable. But once Dvork got a hold of her she knew it was over. She didn't feel anything at the moment but confusion.

What had she done to deserve that? Gail thought she would've spent her life with Jordan only to have it ripped away. Crying every single night while clutching onto her picture had been too much. Gail never wanted to think of those nights ever again, smelling Jordan on her clothes had a negative effect on her for those three weeks. She didn't drink, she didn't take drugs, she felt useless. Nothing could numb the pain. Her other half was gone and no one could take her place.

Guilt and sadness succumbed her very being and throwing alcohol into the mix would be pointless. Alcohol would only numb the sensation for a short period of time; she didn't think she could ever return. Gail only needed a break. After driving on what seemed to be a never ending road, Gail the blonde returned as if nothing had happened. Her return wasn't anything out of the ordinary, people asked questions but she left it at a "I needed time off."

Looking down into her lap tugging at a loose string, "I don't want to lose her."

"What do you mean by that?"

After a few moments of silence Gail looks at Traci and senses the true sincerity in her eyes, "She's going to be deployed in two months."

Realization strikes Traci as she sits next to Gail. The darker woman has no clue what to say, "Oh…When'd you find out?"

"About a week or two ago." Letting out a dark laugh, wiping the unshed tears away with the back of her hand, "we had just made 'us' official and she tells me over a candlelit dinner."

"I haven't done anything different; I just don't want to think about it. After Jordan" Taking in a shuddering breath, "I don't want to think of losing some one special, so soon."

"Then don't think about it, you have 2 months anyway."

"She has training in two days."

"Oh."

Shifting to move out of the seat, "Look, I'm fine, we're having dinner tonight okay? I'm going to talk so I don't end up like I did last time. I'm seriously okay."

Eyeing her suspiciously Traci backs down and lets her go on.

Walking down the station into the empty locker room, Gail digs her phone out of her pocket to call Holly. Holly wouldn't do anything to put her life in danger would she? That was a stupid question, of course strong and brave Holly would.

Hearing the phone click Gail speaks first not even waiting for an answer, "Holly, please tell me you'll be okay."

Gail hears Holly adjust wherever she was placed and sit up, obviously waking from a nap, "_Wait, what_?"

"Tell me you won't do anything stupid to get hurt, I don't want to lose you. I just met you, and you are one of the most wonder people I have ever met and brave and-" managing through tears Gail sits on the bench.

"_Are you crying?"_ Holly asks in a soft concerned voice.

"I can't lose you…we just met."

"_Where are you?"_

"Don't worry, just tell me you're going to be okay and I'll be fine."

"_I'll be just fine."_

"Okay, see you tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait, Gail," the line went dead and Holly was at a standstill. _What was that?_

Holly knew where she was, it was near the middle of her shift and Gail would be at the station. Sitting up to get going, Holly grabs her phone and jacket from the coat rack. Closing and locking the door behind her Holly jogs to her BMW to find Gail.

She knew this would eventually happen, she just didn't expect it to be so soon honestly. Gail hadn't said a word about her deployment and Holly just knew that it would eventually settle into her girlfriend that she would leave and the brunette would no longer be safe in the confines of Gails' city. Holly knew what her job meant and she knew the effects it would have on her family and friends. When deployed, they didn't know where you were, she couldn't call them whenever things got tough, she couldn't wrap her arms around some one when she feels lost. But she knew it wouldn't be necessary.

She had come to the conclusion that she would at least Skype with Gail once a week to insure her that she was indeed safe. The brunette had honestly planned to discuss everything tonight either Gail wanted to or not, it was the future of their relationship on the line after all.

After a 15 minute drive, Holly parks near the police station and makes her way through the glass doors of 15. It wasn't hectic, but who knows what goes on in the city, she had seen the type of crime that could happen in the quiet neighborhood of hers so it wouldn't surprise her if she had witnessed a raging beast in the confines of the station.

Noticing a perky redhead at the desk Holly waits for the female officer to hang up the desk phone.

Smiling and placing her index finger in a 'wait a sec' motion, the redhead places the phone down and greets the woman, "Hi! What can I help you with?"

Feeling anxious the brunette tries to respond as fast as possible, "Good afternoon Officer," peeking at the name tag, "Price, I'm Dr. Stewart. Dr. Holly Stewart, do you know where I can find Detective Peck?"

Eyes going wide in shock Chloe takes in the woman. "I, wow, you're, Gails' Holly? Portuguese speaking Holly?"

Growing impatient, "Yeah, so can you tell me where I can find her?"

Shaking her head out of the fog Chloe nods, "She's somewhere in here. Here," handing Holly a Guest ID lanyard, "Check the locker rooms, I saw here going in earlier. Nice to meet you by the way, you're very sweet!"

"Yeah, um, thanks." Turning to find the locker rooms, Holly has no clue what she's doing, and she had no idea what the brunette meant by her being 'sweet.'

She peeks around every corner until she sees the women's' locker rooms to the right. Listening to save her eyes being burned, she hears sniffles and quiet puffs of air. At the time, she hopes it's Gail, but yet again prays that it isn't. The last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to be in an upset mood because of her, she didn't want to not know how to handle the situation.

"Gail?"

Head peeking up, Gail wipes her face and has to question whether it's Holly or not, "Holly?"

"Yeah, is the coast clear, I'm not going to be blinded am I?"

"No it's fine." Looking up to be met with worried brown eyes Gail sinks back down with her head in her hands and back to the lockers. She didn't want Holly to see her this way so early on, "I'm fine, just…ugh. You didn't have to come."

"I did, I'm glad I did, what's wrong?" Kneeling in front of the blonde and cupping her face with both hands, "I knew you were crying, but what for?"

"It's stupid." Tuning away from her gaze Gail tries to turn her head from Holly's hands.

"No, what's wrong, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

"My last girlfriend died last year while on patrol. Here in Toronto, in front of me. Right there." Holly feels Gail's body change demeanor as she sees the emotional blue irises stare right past her. The pain the blonde must have felt had to have been heart breaking honestly, Holly wouldn't know what to do. After nearly losing Lisa, she was filled with fear of 'what if's.'

"She was everything to me and I… she slipped from my hands, gone. Just like that, like she was nothing, like she meant nothing."

"You won't lose me like that Gail."

Finally peering up at Holly with a hard gaze, "You don't know that. If I can have the person who means the most to me die in my arms, what makes you think you won't leave me alone thousands of kilometers away."

Searching desperately into Gails' blue eyes Holly responds earnestly through a soft voice, "You aren't going to lose me; I will insure you will not lose me."

"It's almost been two months; she was gone in two months, here! Here in Canada you can't tell the future Holly!"

Roughly placing her hands on either side of Gails' face Holly ignores her pleas, "Stop it!"

The blonde can only look in shock at the sudden outburst, "You do not get to determine how I will do." Looking into each eye carefully, "Whatever happens, happens, but you will not. Will not, ruin your well being _now _simply because I'm leaving in two months."

"Bu-" Silenced by an intimidating gaze, Gail curls her lips into her mouth listening.

"You risk your life as much as I do, everyday in that matter, and you are worried about something in two months time." Holly eventually subsides back to her normal whisper.

"I will be fine. People will have my back, and I'm only going over for research on a bacteria species currently spreading. If things get rough, I will be needed as a trauma medic and that's that. You do not need to worry; I will think of you each and every second I am over there do you understand?"

Nodding her head, Gail looks carefully into her eyes, "But look, I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry that you had to lose the woman you love to her job but you can't let that follow you into every relationship." Feeling that's a little harsh for the feeling woman Holly revises her previous statement.

"Wait, that, that sounds completely unsympathetic and selfish on my part, but I've lost too many," looking down and closing her eyes for a moment she opens them with a surfaced passion, "too many people, people who are family, but I look at that as something that they sacrificed themselves for. I couldn't control what they believe in. So I can't let their disappearance take such a negative effect on my personal everyday life.

"I'm sure your girlfriend was widely praised for her life. But I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, okay? I have just now been able to call you mine." A small smirk made its way onto her lips.

Returning the small smile Gail replies, "Okay."

"I'm sorry for your loss but she did what she did loving and you cannot do anything to change it. You have made me a better person and I'll be damned if you get scared and refuse to talk because of it."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," looking into Holly's eyes sadly.

"Alright, come here." Saying so, Holly pulls Gail into a tight hug.

Burying her head into Holly's neck Gail lets out a small, "Thank you."

"There's no reason to say thank you, you have to talk about things like this, it might not work for me but I'll do anything to insure you're happy."

Lifting her head Gail holds Holly's eyes until she closes them to give her a short but meaningful kiss.

Humming in contentment Holly pulls back and checks once again if Gail is okay. Seeing the blonde smile and return into their previous hugging position, Holly feels as though the blonde has broken straight through to her heart.

Holly would do anything for this woman, and she wouldn't do anything to risk their relationship. "Eu tu amo."

Eyes widening Holly immediately stiffens, she hadn't meant to say _that _out loud.

"What?" Pulling back to look Holly in the eyes.

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered something I meant to do earlier today."

Eyeing her carefully Gail accepts and kisses her on the corner of her mouth, "Ugh, okay enough of this, I'm too emotionally drained."

"Yeah, same," coughing awkwardly Holly had no idea if Gail knew what she had just sad during their moment.

Straightening out her clothes Gail turns to face Holly after standing, "I'm sorry for getting all," gesturing wildly with her hands, "Ahh and stuff. Thank you."

"Gail, I already said don't thank me that's what I'm here for." Smiling, Holly's heart warms exceptionally to see Gail smiling and herself again.

"Yeah, my bad. So what were you doing before I called?"

Standing to lean against the doorframe as Gail fixed her make-up, "Oh nothing much, just catching up with family."

"I'm pretty sure you were asleep."

"Same thing."

Chuckling Gail puts the final touches on her eyeliner, "Wow Holly."

"Nah, I was asleep, decided I wanted to get some sleep before tonight, catch up on some rest. I'm going to be pretty busy after this weekend." Picking some lint off of her jacket, Holly tries not to stare at Gail's current bent form over the sinks.

"Rest for what tonight?"

Noticing the double innuendo Holly tries to track her words, "No, well, no. Not that, unless you wanted to, of course."

Laughing heartedly Gail stands straight and saunters over to Holly, "It's okay, if you've had a dry spell it's fine by me, as long as you aren't going around doing it with others, other than me."

"_It_, what is doing _it _Gail? Can you really not say it?"

This time it's Gail's turn to flush red but with a smile, "Sex, Holly I meant sex."

"Hmm, Okay I wasn't exactly sure. But I wouldn't mind if I were to be honest."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh." Feeling a wave of fire burn through her body straight to her abdomen Holly knows what Gail is trying to do. As Gail makes her way over she slides her hands around Holly's neck, breathing just barely on her lips.

"Thank you for being amazing."

"I know," Holly grins cockily, "but I've told you a billion times to stop thanking me."

Gail stops Holly's talking by kissing her painfully slow on the lips, "You don't tell me what to do."

"I can get you to do anything I want."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Holly giggles. _She actually giggled._

Getting on her tip toes Gail kisses Holly on the lips then nose, pulling away, "So I'll see you later tonight?"

"Tonight."

Walking out of the locker room with Holly, Holly waves an awkward goodbye to Gail and leaves the station.

Unfortunately for Gail, Traci had her stupid knowing look on her face.

"What Traci."

"You called her."

"Did not."

"You told her things!"

"Whatever, what do you want because that stupid face of yours is making me angry."

Crossing her arms playfully Traci shakes her head, walking past Gail, "You totally called her."

"Leave me alone."


	6. Please dont let there be a lot of errors

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers, you give me a reason to continue with it and it's always awesome to read your replies. Tell me what you like, what you don't and I'll switch it up. But I love **_**Drama **_**I hope I can balance it out. Song for this one is hmm…hard decision I guess but I know for a fact that the solo Holly scene at her house is definitely 'Like a Star' by the beautiful Jane Monheit. And I think the song for the two dancing is my favorite 'Tangerine' by Eliane Elias. Enjoy: Sorry for the mistakes but I'm up pretty late once again but I wanted to put something out for you guys.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad, It's Ho-Candelaria, how have you been," realizing she's just beating around the bush, sighing Holly corrects herself, "I need help." Holly desperately proclaimed into the phone.

This past morning had been a rude awakening for Holly, her need to look past Gail's fronted happiness was greatly apparent. When Gail felt vulnerable enough to let Holly inside, Holly felt beyond trusted. She didn't want to break the blonde's heart by not coming back home let alone to her own family. Reasoning for calling her father didn't need to be discussed he was the voice of knowledge in the family, so why not?

Releasing a deep gutted laughing Jorge responds, "_Oi minha querida, what's the matter? Is it Octávio? Has he dumped the kids on you once more?"_

Letting out a sigh of relief, "No, I would never forgive him; the girls are too hyper for me. I don't understand why they don't like naps anymore. Marisa used to…"

"_Now, now, she's a big girl now, she hates naps you know."_

"But when she was little she loved them, with her cute little cheeks and-"

Cutting Holly mid sentence with a chuckle, "_Haha, alright, alright, what is it Candelaria? You usually don't call for pointless reasons."_

Holly wasn't sure whether or not to tell her father about Gail so soon into the relationship, but with her job, you could never tell. She knew that even though she didn't want to explain her father would eventually find out. She didn't think it was necessary to ask for help, but for Gail she was willing to. "I, uh, I met someone, they're great it's just I don't know what to do."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I'm worried about her and I don't know what to do," Picking shyly on her couch throw. She would glance at the television even though nothing had been on other than an old rerun of basketball. The Raptors had played horribly that night and the memory was easily dissipated when her father replied.

"_Did you tell her about Joe? Or did she find out on her own?"_

Holly didn't really discuss her situation with Joe with Gail simply because she thought that would be a bit much to share with two months of dating. But she hadn't even told her father about that situation yet.

"No, she already knows about him. That's how we met actually, we were arguing and she saved him from getting his ass beat." Grinning proudly at the memory, but it immediately disappeared when she heard her step-father growl into the phone.

"_What do you mean, did he lay his hands on you? I will murder this man with my bare hands! Where were your brothers!?" _Holly heard her father drop whatever he was doing and storm up the stairs.

"Pai, Pai! No it's fine! He was high and drunk, he wasn't thinking straight. She's a detective, she used to be a cop so she knew what to do, there's no need to murder anyone." Sitting up straight to reassure her father, even though he couldn't see her form.

"_What do you mean it's fine that's nonsense!" _Her father was never an angry man, Gail reminded her much of him whenever she lost her temper. But now all she could do was hold the phone up to her ear listening to his rant crossing from their native tongue back to broken English, "_That bastard!"_ Back to Portuguese, _"Dios Mios Candelaria! Have you lost your mind?"_

Eventually chuckling at her father's current state Holly responds, "Dad, it's OK honestly. He didn't hurt me, I was the one that could've have gotten in trouble from hurting him."

"_What do you mean you would've gotten into trouble? He was the one-"_

"Because I was going to get my gun."

"_That's my girl!" _Clearly a lot more at ease with that thought, _"I knew you getting into that Navy was a good choice, you are strong as jaguar!"_

"Yes Dad, strong as jaguar," chuckling at his cliché response, "Therefore, I am fine there's no need to get the boys out here."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Very sure. He's been doing better and I've been talking to him at least once a month." Holly strangely felt proud of Joseph; he had a hit rough patch and had worked hard enough to get past it all. He didn't go about it as if he were too good to talk and ask for help, he went for something that Holly couldn't offer and she felt grateful for what Gail had set forth for the man.

"_I guess that's good for him, but if he touches my Candelaria I will kill him. Kill him dead." _The brunette had actually stiffened at the threat. She knew her father would do anything, regardless of blood relation or not.

"I know."

"_OK, now back to this woman. How is she? Is she a good Brazilian woman, no?"_ Finding the sudden change in mood humorous, Holly lets out a laugh.

"Ha! Pai, I'm afraid not, I'm not exactly sure. I haven't asked." Suddenly Holly wanted to know, she hadn't known much about Gail and she wanted that to change starting tonight.

"_She must be Argentinean, because they are everywhere-"_

"Dad, that is unbelievably racist-"Laughing all throughout the exchange, Holly can see how her mother has worn off on him.

"_Well I have African roots, we're everywhere too. Is she Panamanian that would be strange, but as long as you're happy Candelaria."_ Holly hears her father open and close doors throughout the small home he and her mother shared; he could never sit in one spot at a time.

"Yes, I know, you have African roots but that doesn't mean anything, it's still racist. What do you have against Argentineans anyway?"

Sucking in a dramatic breath, "_What do you mean? World Cup, they claim the best but they are no match to 'Mighty Brazil!'"_

Amazed at her father's train of thought, Holly had finally realized why she could never have a complete conversation whenever she accidently brought up futbol.

Already bored by her father's rant about the matches between the two countries, "Dad."

"_Oh, my bad" _relieving a nervous chuckle, "_Oi, my bad Canderlaria, back to your woman."_

Blushing at her father's definition of Gail, _"Ah, yes can you tell me about her. She must be important."_

Coming back into the conversation, "Yeah, she's pretty great…but I don't know what to do with her...feelings I guess? She's just like me when it comes to situations like this so we don't really talk like a normal couple would."

"_I take it you told her about leaving for Iraq?"_

"Afghanistan Dad, there's a difference; she and Ma would have a heart attack." She didn't want to think of going into the neighboring country, there had been horror stories coming out of the area. It wasn't pretty, and she was hoping to any God that was in existence that she would stay in the some what safer zone of the hemisphere.

"_So you told her about Afghanistan? How did she do?"_

Trying hard not to get emotional over the state Gail was in, Holly begins to recall the night, "She was angry that I waited so long to tell her." She spoke cautiously into the phone.

"_When'd you tell her?"_

"About a month after-"

"_My, my, Candelaria what were you thinking, women need to know everything. What don't you understand?" _Hearing her father huff out a chuckle over the phone, she knew he was right. After seeing her father get chastised for being careless by her mother, it was obvious to her all along that women needed to know everything that could change.

"I didn't, really think that through…But today, she completely..I don't know. She just wasn't herself. She absolutely broke down right there, in front of me Dad... I just felt so I don't know…tristeza era tudo que eu sentia… I didn't know what to do but comfort her and I don't know, kiss it better? I hate to see her so sad."

Once again her father let out a huff of air, she figured he was smoking a cigar, "_Candelaria, were you honest with her?"_

Suddenly feeling shy over the phone, Holly sinks further into the couch, "Yes…"

"_Then what do you need help with? It seems you care about her. There's not much I can do about how you feel. It's all you. What's her name?" _

"Gail." She had no reason as to why she was being so timid; she knew Gail was special to her but she was the first time she confronted her father about anything about her relationship. _What was Gail doing to her?_

"_Hmm… doesn't exactly sound Spanish or anyth-"_

Pouting at her father's playfulness, "Pai."

"_Alright, you have to be truthful. Gail sounds special if she stuck around after you told her about your future situation." _ Holly's father was always the voice of reason. She couldn't be happier to have her father at her side, regardless of the situation.

"Thank you Pai."

"_No problem, I don't want my baby to be upset." _Holly had always hated the nickname but there was nothing she could do about it, he was the patriarch of the family and she was the youngest in her generation or siblings. But it wasn't worse than the fact he called her by her longest name ever.

"_Is there anything else?"_ Releasing the held cigar smoke, she heard her father walk out into the open. Probably past the protection of the porch she concluded.

"No, no, I'm fine," She knew she had more to say but that was for another day.

"_OK love, I'll talk to you soon. Eu te amo."_

"Sim, eu te amo."

She automatically felt relieved after the conversation but she would relieve all of her pressure once she saw Gail that night. She had planned on taking her out to a nice restaurant since her girlfriend had the biggest appetite she had ever seen. It was worse than some of the guys she had seen overseas.

Standing from the couch Holly made her way into the garage. She really needed to do something to occupy her time, maybe clean out the garage? Nope. She quickly changed her course and went upstairs to pick her outfit for the night. Walking through the second door on the right, Holly went straight towards her closet.

Should she where black? Yeah, it made her look good. As she grinned cockily to herself she took out a black shirt, grey button up collar shirt to serve as an undershirt, and tan mid-sleeved blazer. Pulling out a pair of black slacks, Holly had her outfit out and ready and she felt so accomplished only to be heartbroken. It barely took her ten minutes to pull everything out and ready. Choosing her cozy black Highland Creek shoes for the occasion, Holly looked proudly at her collection and decided to bring a gift along with her to burn time.

Since the beginning of their relationship, Holly had been adamant on being the cheesiest girlfriend _ever._ Seeing Gail react so harshly to her upcoming deployment, Holly decided on giving Gail one of the most intimate objects to her. The brunette had given her a black Rolex, but for now Holly had something greater in store. For their cheesy 'two month' anniversary, she would gift Gail with her dog tags.

Something that Gail could hold onto until she got home she decided. Giving them to her would be the utmost personal item Holly could think to give this early into the relationship. They were her identification, they were her life. Gail could look at them and realize that Holly was there for her no matter if they were thousands of kilometers away from each other. No matter if Gail were feeling lower than low on a certain day. No matter if they were in an argument, Gail would always know that Holly was there.

Gail had changed her life in the short time that she had known her so Holly would be sure to give anything to Gail if she asked. She had the money, she could do whatever. She had enough saved from research; she even had enough from one of her books from her earlier start in the science branch of the military. Gail was worth every penny in her opinion and worth every scolding he got for getting her things. The flowers had been a biweekly thing, usually her favorite song lyrics or little things she wanted Gail to know.

She wanted to get her diamonds, gold, crystals, anything, but from what she had seen so far, she wasn't sure of her taste. So she would wait a while longer and go along with the dog tags.

Once again walking down the stairs, Holly grabs her coat, keys, and phone. Exiting the brick home, she locks the door and get in her black SUV. Quickly turning on the heat, she rubs her hands together frantically and types out a message on her phone.

**Holly: Hey, how are you? **

Putting her phone in the glove compartment, she places the key in the ignition and pulls out of the garage. The weather isn't too bad and the traffic isn't either surprisingly. She watches as the day passes by her without any thought and turns up the radio. Unsatisfied, she plays with the knob until she is pleased to hear the enchanting sound of mellow strings. The orchestrated noise is beautiful and can't help but cease the moment. It calms her unlike anything she had ever felt.

The melancholy croon of the melody seeps through and she doesn't resist the pull of its nature. It spoke beyond what she could rely. As she parked in the lot of the jewelry store, she realized just how strange it would be to ask for just a box. She didn't know what to do; she just knew it had to be presentable and if she had only tossed it at Gail she felt as if it would interpret as, "Hey! Um. So yeah. I might die and this is the only thing I could think of giving you. It was in my car and I thought…Why not!? They can make multiple copies of these."

Gently releasing its languid form on the rearview mirror, the tall brunette steps out of the car into the brisk cold. Tugging the door open of the store, she is met with a polished new smell, and warmth. It had an orange aura and greeted with pleasant smiles at her entrance.

"Hello ma'am what can we do for you this afternoon?" The cheeky woman asked behind the counter. She had on an all black suit and a beehive hairstyle straight out of the magazines. What had Holly gotten into?

"Yeah hi…I would like to get a box for," fumbling in her pockets, Holly pulls out the chained dog tags, "these."

"Is that all?" The woman asks already examining what was in the cabinets behind her.

"Yes ma'am." Holly says, standing up straighter and looking around awkwardly at the intruding silence.

"Well that just won't do."

Getting angry in a matter of seconds, gritting her teeth, "What do you mean that wont do?"

Holly knew that giving her the dog tags was risky but she didn't need to hear it from some judgy asshole of a clerk. She put thought into this gift and planned on explaining everything to Gail. This woman had no rig- "Not that, I mean, would you like them polished?"

Feeling guilty from the bout of anger Holly relaxes and looks at the tags, "That wouldn't hurt would it?"

Shaking her head the clerk turns around with a lengthy black velvet box, fitted for necklaces. "It wouldn't at all, can I see them?"

Reluctant at first Holly eyes the woman up and down to determine if she can trust the clerk. Deciding that she wasn't a threat she hands them over gently as the woman begins to carefully tend to them.

While doing so Holly leans against the counter eyeing her every move until the woman breaks their facilitated silence, "Who's H. Stewart? A family member who served at some point?" Holly jolts her head up surprised that the woman actually wants to hold a conversation.

She tilts her head up and stands straight once again, "Uh, no. It's me. I'm giving it to my girlfriend before I'm deployed again."

The clerk only nods her head and accepts Holly's answer. Holly had surprised herself admitting such a thing to a stranger, she had expected a decline of service or something but put on a smile when she was put at ease. "How long have you two been together? It seems odd to give her dog tags after you've already been."

Old Holly would've been upset at the fact this lady was asking questions and not doing her job, but she always enjoyed bragging about her beautiful blonde. "We've been together for about two months. It's her first time with me being gone so I want a piece of me here with her."

Again the woman was pleased with her answer, "That's very sweet of you, she's very lucky to have some one brave like you." Looking carefully at the tag she raises it into the air to examine her work and swipes it again.

Holly suddenly felt proud at the moment for getting her this gift and she actually felt that she was doing a good job at this relationship thing. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, for your service." Placing the tags into the box carefully, she snaps the lock closed and looks up with a smile. "Free of charge. It's my way of saying thank you and I hope she loves it, box and all."

Holly couldn't help but tear up at the gratitude, had it always been like this? People appreciating her sacrifice for their way of life? She felt beyond honored and nodded her head and left the store. Walking back to her car she reached in the glove compartment for her phone.

**Gail: I'm fine**

Holly furrowed her brows together at the response. She didn't like the terse response from the blonde, since she always had a retort no matter what the topic was. Wanting to her voice to insure everything was indeed deemed, 'fine' she replied.

**Holly: Are you busy right now?**

**Gail: No, Sergeant Shaw is sending me home. He claims that I look weird.**

Holly couldn't help but feel some sort of hatred towards the man, but she didn't even know him. But the fact that he felt that Gail couldn't handle it, she was pissed. If Gail wanted to stay at the precinct to work, she could stay; she shouldn't let some man determine her actions for her. But Holly didn't want to feel that, at least not right now, so she chose to call instead of wait. She picked up on the final ring. She didn't like the delay.

"_Holly, I said I was fine. I just had a slip up today, it wont happen again. You didn't have to call." _Gail let out in a voice lower than normal. Had she been crying or was she not okay at all?

Sighing because she felt a disagreement coming along, she didn't want their first argument to over the phone and it was surely too early for this in the relationship. "Okay, I'm sorry for calling but I just wanted to see if you were holding up. I don't want to disrespect you in any shape or form possible."

"_Well thanks a lot. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight?" _Gail's voice suddenly got more challenged due to the wind outside the station. Holly didn't like her tone one bit, she sounded as if she were restraining how she felt, and Holly had hoped that after this morning it would have built some form of trust between the two.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you tonight."

Then the call went dead. Holly did not appreciate this one bit, and all in one swift second she felt her anger spill out. She tried to talk with her, but the blonde was just too damn stubborn to talk. Holly had no reason as to why Gail was acting the way she was and all she felt was unadulterated anger and misunderstanding. The drive back was hell, it involved yelling at the old lady walking across the street to the man that had waited a second too long to move at the green light. Holly was red.

Slamming her car in park, Holly stormed into the house slamming the door shut. She didn't know what to do with herself; the one person that had taught her how to handle these situations was the one she wanted to strangle answers out of right now. She tried to breathe but it only caused her to remember Gail, making her crawl back to square one.

Once Holly turned the corner to walk into the kitchen for a smoke, her phone started to ring. Instead of immediately answering it, she went for the lighter and took her phone outside to the patio with her. While answering the phone ignoring the caller ID Holly lit the small cigar.

"_What."_ Holly spit out with the cigar hanging out the side of her mouth. She was in no mood to talk right now.

"_Wow, alright, it's me. Can you pick me up?"_ Gail asked into the phone, she was a little bit lighter this go round.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'll pick you up. I'll be there." And Holly instantly hung the phone up placing it on the mahogany platform. She grabbed the cigar between her index and middle finger to let out a puff. She hadn't had one in a while; her last one had been the night of her first kiss with Gail. What a night that had been.

The blonde told her she needed to break the habit because it wasn't good for her, and she obliged. But it wasn't good for her either to have a blonde mess with her head. Holly didn't understand people. Holly didn't understand how to tame her emotions. Her life had always been that way. Growing up she was mute her first seven years and no one had a reason why she was the way she was.

Her brothers did a great job protecting her from harm coming her way whenever ignorant or oblivious people that didn't understand her ways spoke about her. People thought she was slightly touched in the head. _The girl just wasn't right._ No child should have acted the way she did and they didn't want their children to be exposed to some wild child. Even though she was verbally and physically protected they couldn't protect her from herself.

It was later proven that Holly was indeed bipolar and suffered from social anxiety. She didn't know how to control herself, and she didn't know how to express herself, she just didn't know. Why had she been this way. Why couldn't she grasp how other people felt? Gail was simply bringing these thoughts back to her head. She didn't want to be confused. She didn't want to not know how to handle Gail. The woman she wanted to protect. The woman she had hoped to one day love, but that had already come. She loved Gail; she realized that it was probably a mistake doing so. Holly didn't know what to do with the blonde. She thought she understood how to respond to her. But obviously she didn't, Gail didn't deserve some one like that.

Placing the cigar on her lips again Holly pulled a long drag and took the stick from her lips. Holly held the smoke, insuring that it spread all the way through into each invisible crevice of her mind and body. Walking up to the thick railing of the porch she crosses her arms and releases the smoke while putting her head on her forearms that were currently resting on the bench. She made sure to release any bit of the smoke clad air from her lungs.

"I am _so fucking stupid._" Turning her head left to right on her arms. The position wasn't exactly comfortable but it hid her from the world in just that small given amount of time. Why couldn't she be normal? "Fucking lunatic at the age of ten." Tears slowly accumulated in her eyes and only few managed to escape before she half attempted to wipe them away.

Her hand shaking she lifted her head to get another dizzying drag from the cigar. It felt good. Feeling the foreign substance travel. Letting it fill every empty space within her. She just felt empty. Holly couldn't understand Gail and it hurt her. She was just so fucking stupid.

"Goddamnit, I can't do anything right!" Throwing the cigar out into the rarely used underground Jacuzzi in the back, Joe's investment, she abruptly turned and punched whatever she was faced with first. In this case it was small lamp post on the porch.

Glass flying everywhere, Holly didn't let any of the sharp debris faze her. She put her anger into everything in her way, the hammock, although it flailed in circles relieving nothing, the table, the patio chairs, the brick wall, anything. Seeing the hammock wasn't changing from its relaxed form, Holly roughly ripped the ropes apart causing the mass to fall pathetically to the ground. Looking around there wasn't anything else to throw or punch, she felt empty. She didn't understand.

She just couldn't understand.

The tears came back and with a vengeance violent sobs wracked her body and she was left a trembling mass with her back against the brick wall with her head back and hands hugging her torso. The sounds coming from the woman was nothing you could describe. Holly didn't want to feel this again, she didn't want her heart broken again. But it would ultimately be her fault anyway, she deserved it didn't she? She wasn't normal.

Once whimpers were the only noise that filled the silence, Holly about faced and reached for the sliding glass doors. She found the portable speaker and placed it by the door before going into the bathroom. Turning on the lights, she walked the short distance to the shower and switched the water on. Setting it to a temperature she liked, Holly shook the excess water of off her hands and went back for the speaker.

Finding her iPod in the drawers of her bathroom, she switched to a random playlist. Peace instantly found its way into Holly as the first chord played out. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to strip. The brunette took off her glasses, slid open the doors and let the water cascade down her fit body. Her head tilted up in order to wash away the salty tears that had made its path down the contours of her face. Stepping further into the stream she sat down Indian-style and listened.

The song had another four minutes, she was already clean but she wanted to cleanse herself. Cleanse the bad thoughts, _breathe. Just breathe. _Cleanse the worries.She lifted her hands to rub soothing circles in her scalp. It was going to be okay. It was okay for the brunette to not know what to do sometimes. She was constantly told so during her childhood and way into her teenage years. Holly decided to stand feeling satisfied with her passed state of meditation.

When the shower began to run cold, the wet haired brunette stepped out of the shower and closed the doors in an attempt to stop the fog, which was pointless seeing that the shower wasn't completely sealed. Walking towards the towel rack, she pulled her hair, tugging away the water and wrapped her body in a separate black towel that matched the bathroom décor. Turning the volume of the speaker up for her ability to hear it in the bedroom as she got dressed, Holly shrugged off the towel and went on a search for her date clothes.

After getting dressed, she put on some Chap Stick, brushed her teeth and went out side, along with the portable speaker. She walked down the small set of stairs and grabbed the broom from the garage. She had about two or three hours to get everything tidy before the date and she wanted to get it over with. It would probably take time since her hand was still sore from making contact with the wall and along with every thrown piece of furniture.

Steadily walking up the stairs, Holly leant the broom against the bench and began to lift the fallen furniture. Her hands were still bruised and she immediately regretted her lash out once she saw the angry red and purple colors morphing on her hands. Gail would definitely ask questions, if she weren't still in a shitty mood that is. The shitty mood that had ruined her for two hours. But she was fine. She was going to be fine. Once all of the furniture was in its correct place, she began to carefully tie the rope of the hammock properly. It was hard, but she managed to work through the pain, she had done it before, nothing different.

Once she was done with the large work, she reached for the broom and swept away the shards of glass that was thrown carelessly amongst the porch. She apologized internally to the post, she admitted she needed to work on that and promised to replace it. Satisfied with her work she put the broom in its intended space and ran up the front stairs of the house to get her keys. She didn't want to be late; she jogged to the back and turned off the music. Walking into the house, she went to the nearest mirror checked her appearance. She grabbed a hair tie and pulling the long brown hair into a ponytail. Pleased with her look, Holly was ready to go.

In the car, she called Gail to see where exactly she was picking her up from.

Not waiting for her to speak once she picked up one the first few rings, Holly spoke into the phone, "Where am I picking you up?"

She hadn't meant to sound so harsh about but she realized that she was still perturbed. It wasn't anger, it was hurt. Holly didn't care that Gail had lost all emotional capabilities that morning, she cared that Gail didn't trust her enough to update her on her state of mind that afternoon.

"_My place, please."_ Gail said softly into the phone, Holly heard the echo of her voice, assuming she was fixing her make-up. Gail always wanted to look good for Holly. Hell, she always wanted to look good.

"Bye." Sensing a hard tone Gail didn't understand what the cause was. She couldn't exactly remember what she did wrong to make Holly come off so harsh.

"_Holly, are you alright?" _The blonde asked cautiously.

"It doesn't matter; I'll see you in twenty." Holly hung up the phone once again. She turned up the radio, glad that she had invested in satellite radio. Backing out of the driveway, she made her way over to Gail's apartment. Holly didn't know if she wanted to talk to Gail or act like everything had been fine. But she knew she had to tell Gail. As much as she didn't want to, Holly knew that in order for this to last, they would have to talk. No matter how uncomfortable or revealing it was.

When Holly was in front of the apartment building she switched her car into the Bluetooth mode to play her music, to insure she had a crutch if she got angry. Sliding out of the black car she confidently walked up into the lobby doors and took the stairs instead to think about what to say. She decided she would wait until after the dinner to confront their spat.

But that would be awkward for the duration of the date. Okay, so during the date she would talk. Wait, no that would cause a scene. Okay, in the car it is. Knocking on Gail's door, she waited a while and stuffed her hands into her pant pockets turning with her back to the door. She didn't want to look Gail in the eye, not just yet. Holly took five deep breaths and turned to see Gail in a stunning dress as usual, it was black and backless in the spine section of her back. The dress had a high collar accenting the perfect curves of her body, she wanted to hold her feelings but it was dissipating, not wanting to forget the anticipated talk, Holly waited for Gail to lock the door and placed her small clutch under her arm. She helped Gail into her long dress coat and scarf and made their way down the hall.

Gail had on a smile looking adoringly at Holly only to be met with a forced smile and barely a kiss on the cheek. What was that? The slightly taller brunette placed her hand at the small of Gail's back and led her to the elevator. Gail gladly walked silently at the side of Holly, glancing over a few times, the brunette obviously didn't want to talk and from the way she answered the phone _both_ times, it wasn't going to be easy breezy, which she had already suspected from the way she had broken down in front of Holly. She wouldn't blame the brunette if she were a little creeped out or turned off from the blonde.

Gail didn't want to talk about her need to be close to the woman so soon after the confrontation that morning. She felt weak, and she didn't want Holly to know that she had already caused her to feel the way she did so soon, but it was inevitable Holly was special, Holly tended to her, and Holly listened to her. But that afternoon she didn't want to talk, she was still in work mode and around fellow co-workers. She couldn't say anything compromising to show her soft side, they would never take her seriously. Or at least that's what she thought, and it cost her her shy and calm Holly.

Definitely, her choices of words were obviously not the best because she saw something different in Holly's eyes but couldn't place it for the life of her. Holly checking up on her was changing for her, when people took the time to check on her well-being she felt cared for.

Even when upset, Holly made sure to make Gail comfortable, the hand on the back had been Gail's favorite. Holly was always warm, but she was holding off much to her chagrin tonight. When the pair approached the doors Holly reached out to select the lobby's floor and completely forgot about her bruised hands. Unfortunately for her, Gail noticed it immediately, she was watching for any motions of Holly and to see the cuts and bruises had been strange.

Turning to look into Holly's eyes, "What happened to your hands?" Gail reached for them but Holly pulled back putting them both in her pockets and stared at the numbers above the doors not wanting to meet her azure blues.

"Nothing," she said calmly, "I was outside and accidently punched a lamp post."

Abruptly shifting to stare Holly in the eyes she again avoided her gaze, "How do you accidently punch a lamp post?"

"I was trying to hit a bug and missed. My hands don't hurt."

"Holly, it's clearly cold as Hell out there. There aren't any bugs near Canada to punch right now. Why would you need both hands to punch a tiny, very tiny fly anyway?" Seeing right through her lie, she was surprised. Hadn't she been trained to sense lies in the military? How did she think that ridiculous reply was going to cut it?

"Well that's what happened." Holly swiveled her head over to Gail for a brief to look at her and just long enough for Gail to sneak in a quick peck on the lips. Holly acted unfazed by the brush and turned her attention to the door once it opened ushering the couple in the small lift. It was getting awkward and fast. Gail was the only one initiating conversation plus she had been the one who presented a pathetic lie about some stupid bug. _What the actual fuck Holly?_

Gail didn't know what to do; Holly was lying and being distant then when she lunged in for the kiss Holly didn't flinch at all. The brunette hadn't held her like she usually did, she hadn't smiled at all, hadn't smiled into it, and Gail was sure she was the only one that had closed her eyes for that brief moment. They were inside by themselves and Gail felt absolutely horrible.

She read Holly like a book, she was hurt but she didn't know what for. The perfect girlfriend would have asked how she had been, which Holly did, and so did Jordan. But she had completely blew Holly off and actually snapped and hung up the phone. So it wasn't exactly her shining hour. She needed to apologize and fast.

"Ho-"

_Ding._

Gail hadn't hated something to that amount so much until then. She glared at the light that notified them that they had arrived. The pair made their way out and this time Holly got closer when they walked out into the night. Gail wanted to smile but knew she had messed up big time and she was adamant a smile wouldn't be the best idea.

The night wasn't as cold as the others and Gail had been glad about that, it wasn't exactly the best idea to wear this sort of dress in November. Once Holly had opened the door for her, helped her in, and rounded the car, Gail let out a dark chuckle. _This is not going to be good. _

Starting the car, Holly simultaneously turned on the heater, mostly for Gail's sake. It hurt to be beautiful, which meant risking frostbite to look good for her girlfriend tonight.

Realizing they were in the car Holly remembered her plan; they needed to have the talk. She would be damned if they didn't talk. "Gail. I don't understand people. I don't talk to people. You don't talk to people which you showed when I called to ask how you were. I called to ask how you were Gail."

The blonde knew the brunette was troubled she had her enraged voice, and Holly looked serious. Gail tried to elaborate, "Yes, you di-"

But Holly stopped her with a slightly louder voice, "I asked about you Gail. I asked and you blew me off, you had the nerve to blow me off when I was worried about how you felt. I tried to talk to you!" She was looking Gail directly in the eyes now; she knew that she was possibly crossing the line, she felt guilty for raising her voice, but she didn't know what else to do.

"I care about you Gail. I really do and you don't want to talk to me. I came for you in the station when you looked _so _miserable. It hurt me, Gail, it hurt to see you like that but you trusted me to talk you down. But when I _call_ to ask how you were you want to snap at me?" Her voice was gradually getting louder, she wanted to keep her voice calm for the blonde to understand like she tried to.

"I try to understand you and you blow me off." There was so much going on in Holly's head at once, was she angry, was she sad? She couldn't decide. She knew that she was hurt. Tears started rolling down her face.

"I have always tried Gail. I have always tried to make people happy. I have tried to get people to understand me. But I don't care about me because I want to see how you are fairing. When I saw you vulnerable and shaken I wanted to tend to you. I had been there before." Gail was worried about Holly, her changes in mood were confusing. She attempted to reach out and wipe away the tears but Holly turned away.

"Don't. Don't touch me. I try to understand." She began to stare desperately into the blondes eyes.

"But you don't want to help. You don't want to help, you don't want to understand me." Holly was bawling, muttering words Gail didn't understand, words that made Gail feel the worst.

"I have always been so stupid. I've always been selfish, but I want to change for you! I want to change and you blow me off like I don't matter. I thought so many things Gail." Now Holly was unrolling her blazer and trying to rip it off. It was getting itchy; her hands were balling into fists and trying to yank the ponytail holder from her hair. Things were getting so overwhelming. Her skin was crawling, so she frantically began rubbing at her arms and legs.

Gail didn't know what was going on but knew it wasn't normal. She went from outraged, to sad, to absolute low in a matter of ten minutes. "Holly calm down, there's nothing on you."

"Don't touch me!" Holly shouted and cried even harder, "I can't understand!"

"Holly you need to calm down, please." Gail pleaded desperately with the manic woman, she was taking short breaths and looking around in a panicked state.

"I try to understand you but you don't want to talk to me!" Holly looked at Gail with most enigmatic eyes she had ever seen. There was rage, sadness, and hurt all in the same mix. They were black, completely dilated she was delirious. The detective in her knew, Holly wasn't right, but she couldn't find what it was that plagued her?

"Holly, I want to talk to you but you need to talk to me." Gail held on desperately onto Holly's hands stopping her from doing anything else that could possibly harm her.

"Please Gail." Holly pleaded repeatedly, she wasn't hearing anything she calmed down by a single decimal and managed to point at the phone music system.

"Please what?" Gail stared into her deep brown eyes. Holly was still sobbing but pointed furiously at the phone. "Turn it on."

The blonde looked questionably at the brunette, but did as she was told seeing as the brunette was wasn't calming down. Leaving one hand in Holly's, Gail cautiously picked up the phone and selected random music. It was similar to what she heard in the garage the first time she had been over to the brunette's home.

Surely once she turned the music on, Holly's ferocious breathing slowly ceased and there were only tears. Gail reached for Holly's hands and held on tightly to give Holly the okay to talk. "I will listen to you, I promise, I will listen to you. I will talk to you, I just didn't feel like it at the station. People would never stop teasing me."

In a tone that Gail had never heard before Holly looked her dead square in the eyes, "I don't care about _people_, whoever those, _people_ are, you were supposed to talk to me."

Gail nodded her head, not wanting to say much, seeing that Holly was drained. "I'm sorry."

Holly shakes her head and lets out a whimper, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" choking on her words. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…I overreacted."

The blonde knew there was more to it, looking into Holly's scattered eyes, "Holly, you can talk to me."

Holly didn't want to speak. She felt strange, she just had a breakdown in front of her girlfriend of _two months_. She probably thought she was crazy now. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, it was only the fact that she didn't want to scare Gail away so soon. What Holly didn't realize was that in one day, the couple would learn more about each other than they thought possible.

In the smallest voice possible Holly spoke, "Do you have music inside?"

Thinking to herself, Gail remembered the little speaker she had inside, plus the laptop that she could get the internet radio on. She nods her head and Holly lets go, grabs her jacket and proceeds to get out the car. Watching the brunette walk to the entrance of the door she felt crushed. This woman was broken, this woman couldn't handle the blondes faults at this state. So Gail turned off the car, grabbed her phone and got out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the couple had gotten into the apartment Gail closed the door slowly behind them and walked carefully to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Holly shook her head and sat on the couch waiting for Gail to join her. It was comfortable, she looked around and saw pictures of her patrol days, in some she had long beautiful hair and in others shoulder length. Gail was absolutely stunning in uniform, as she did in the dress she had on now, but she was gorgeous either way. The brunette watched her walk from the kitchen after discarding her shoes and coat, barefoot she handed a bottle of water to the doctor.

The blonde stood there watching as if asking for permission to sit next to the shaken woman. After a few moments of silence the brunette reached up and grabbed Gail's hand pulling her down to sit on her lap. The blonde let out a surprised squeak at the woman's strength but easily adjusted to the sudden change.

She had both of her legs on Holly's right side so she had to turn her head right and down to look into her face. The brunette then wrapped her arms around Gail as tightly as she possibly could and buried her face into her side. She was so warm; this was the only warmth she wanted about now. She wanted to hide; she didn't know how the blonde would react so she tucked herself into her in fear of this being the last time that she would be able to. She smelled of vanilla and something especially Gail; it turned Holly's insides to be this close. She didn't want to speak, not yet at least; she was still upset at the blonde and wanted her to explain.

Holly chose to muffle into Gail's side, "Talk to me."

Knowing that this was her chance to apologize, Gail wiggled her arms out of Holly's grasp, leaving only her midsection tightly held, to put her arms around Holly's neck, her favorite spot, resting her chin on top. "I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry for being an asshole."

She heard Holly sniffle and felt her shake, she didn't know what was wrong so she continued, "I'm sorry that me being the idiot I am, you didn't get the chance to see how I was. You didn't get the opportunity to help me."

Gail lifted one arm to place on her head so that she could kiss it, she was almost childlike clinging onto Gail. Holly nodded and stayed silent. "Holly please tell me what's going on."

This time Holly backed out and looked into Gail's face, she was ashamed to admit it, and she was sure that the blonde was terrified of her. She had a mental breakdown in the car in less than ten minutes. She was sure the blonde wanted to get rid of her and as soon as possible. The thought in her head wanted to make her cry again, she didn't know what she would do if she managed to blow this relationship to shit. It caused tears to slowly track down her face.

Gail wiped them away with her thumbs, "Stop it, you said so yourself earlier today. Talk to me Holly."

Holly knew she should have kept her mouth closed. "You didn't talk to me."

"I didn't and I'm sorry." Gail felt horrible, but she wanted to understand Holly. This was the second time in the amount of time that they had known each other that she had seen her so broken. Today was just emotion central for the two. Why couldn't they hold themselves together?

"I was stupid, and I was only thinking about myself and how those assholes would treat me if I showed any kind of I don't know, emotion. They rarel-"

"You didn't talk to me. I don't care about a lot of people Gail. I needed to know how you were and you blew me off. I wanted to make sure you were okay. When I went into that station you trusted me. You trusted me completely but when I tried to call you were completely different. I don't understand, did I do something wrong to deserve that?" Holly managed a straight tone and showed no emotion.

Gail felt guilty immediately after the confession; she had been the reason, which she was sure of. "I'm so sorry Holly, I was stupid, you didn't deserve that."

But Holly seemed to ignore what she had said and continued, "I've never been able to understand people Gail and you broke my heart." Gail felt like a monster then, "I can't understand, and I can't control how I feel when everything is just swirling in my head."

Gail stayed silent, "I want to but, I can't say anything or I'll lose my career. I'll lose everything that I've worked hard for."

The blonde was confused then, what had she meant by that? Weren't they talking about her being a jerk? "What does that have to do with anything?"

Holly felt the anxiousness form a lump in her throat, did she really have to tell her? "I can't fully understand people, because when they talk I have to watch their every move. You were crumbling right there in front of me Gail. Right there, you weren't going to do anything I trusted you and you trusted me."

She looked back at her with open eyes to encourage the brunette. Holly took in a deep breath and released it, so Gail decided to speak, "Why is that?"

"I have problems."

Gail shook her head at that, "No you don't you just don't trust easily. I'm sure being deployed can do that to you."

"No, I was diagnosed bipolar at the age of ten, I suffered from extreme social anxiety, and paranoia to top it off."

The blonde went wide eyed at that, "What?"

Holly just buried her head back into her side and answered, "I can't…I can't control myself and I'm fucking crazy."

She felt vulnerable and could've possibly risked her career admitting this to a person she had known for two months. Let alone a person who is involved in Law Enforcement. "I was hurt and didn't know how to control myself in the car earlier and I'm sorry that I scared you earlier. I only take medication for the anxiety and paranoia but that's it so that I can stay in the Armed Forces."

"Why would you risk everything?"

"Because I love my job. I love my country, and I don't know anything else."

Gail was completely shocked, it had answered every troubling question she had about the brunette. The mood swings, the anger, the sadness. Her eyes. Her eyes gave her away. Holly didn't reply for a while as they sat in silence for eight minutes. Holly stayed quiet mostly for Gail's sake to take in all the information.

"Thank you for telling me."

Holly was shocked, that was it?

"I know it must've been tough growing up and I was stupid for being a dick on the phone. I don't need to be hot and cold."

Holly had found that humorous, the blonde had no idea at what was considered hot and cold, she was Hell and Ice. But the blonde hadn't shifted from her position and she held on tighter. She loved this woman.

"Thank you for understanding me."

"There's no need to thank me Holly, you said so yourself once again this evening." Trying to lighten the mood, "You have to stop repeating your words."

"Yes ma'am." Holly peered into the deep blues and felt brave. She removed her arms and rode up Gail's dress, causing the blonde to look absolutely shocked and forced the blonde to straddle her.

"Holly what are yo-"

Holly had stopped her with a languid kiss full on the lips. The brunette then wrapped her arms around her torso to make the couple impossibly closer. Gail put her hands on either side of Holly's face as she began to rub her back up and down. Holly felt light headed with the kiss. They broke apart strictly for breath and she looked Gail into the eyes, the blonde leaned in again to give her a languid kiss, tracing her tongue on her bottom lip.

Holly allowed the blondes entrance and bit her bottom lip, stirring up a heated source within Gail. Holly shifted back and slowly guided Gail onto her back on the couch. She continued her kisses but much more forcefully. After five minutes of mouth on mouth contact the brunette kissed her jaw and moved to kiss on her neck. Gail let out an involuntary moan and held onto Holly's wild hair.

Holly shifted her hands down Gail's body in purposely slow motions and caressed each part of her body soon reaching her thighs, she opened her eyes and looked straight through Gail. They both knew tonight wasn't the night for even more firsts and resumed their kissing. Holly began to roll into the blondes hips and felt Gail cling desperately onto the brunette. Once she heard Gail moan, begging for more contact she ceased and kissed her collarbone, jaw and then lips.

She shifted down and rested her head on the blondes' chest sighing in comfort. Gail pouted and whined, "Seriously Holly?"

Holly nodded and smiled for the first time that night and rubbed on Gail's abdomen. "That's for snapping on me."

Gail takes the response and wrapped her arms around the current form on her body. "Then that's final."

After lying down for ten even minutes, Holly then lifts her head, gives Gail a kiss and tries to smoothly get off of the couch. "Where are you going?" Herself lifting off of the couch, she was afraid the brunette was going to leave.

"Where's your speaker?" Of course, Gail pointed at the device resting next to the flat screen television.

Holly walks in that direction and plugs up her phone that Gail had rested on the small coffee table in the living room. After scrolling and pressing a mass of buttons, a song begins to play and Holly looks towards the blonde with her hand out.

"Holly, you know I can't dance." Instead of letting the blonde resist she walks over and lifts her off the couch. Once she was standing she puts her hand at the small of her back and the other left for Gail to hold out to their sides.

"It's not dancing; you just have to feel it." As the tune began Holly closed her eyes and started to sway the couple. She loved having Gail this close, she could read her body language and right now she was calm. She tilted her head so that it rested on the side of Gail's and twirled the pair.

It amazed Gail how music flipped the switch on her girlfriend, she was currently joined with her as the song continued. She turned so that her back was against Holly's front; she was cold, and it felt good either way. Holly chuckled but locked her hands together on Gail's stomach. Gail reached down with both hands and held on tight. Tilting her head back, Gail reached for Holly's lips, which she did successfully and held onto it for a moment.

When Holly pulled back, she reached her left hand back and pulled her back in for more. The kiss was more controlled, seeing as Holly was in tranquility listening to the music. She kissed her twice before completely pulling back and she faced away from Holly in their previous position.

"You are amazing." Holly whispered into her ear. She kissed on her neck as Gail leant her head to give her girlfriend more access. She moaned when Holly forcefully turned her around to face her. The song then ended as another began to start.

"Thank you, but you are the amazing one. Thank you for being honest and I'm sorry."

Holly nodded and kissed Gail again with her arms fully wrapped around the blonde. Gail had her hands on either side of her face and she felt nothing but pure adoration for the taller woman. Her hair was a wild mess and her lips were still red and bruised from their previous make out session.

"I'm going to miss you." Gail admitted and Holly nodded.

The blonde waited and suddenly Holly was muttering something in a foreign language staring her fully in the eyes. "You have to stop doing that Holly, what'd you say, but in English please." She giggled.

"I have never been more in love with you than now."


	7. I love youbut I didn't proof read

**A/N: First off thank you to all of you especially reviewers, I like reading what you guys like or want more of! I hope you guys like it. I guess the song for this one, only because it's another personal favorite 'One and Only Love' by Chris Botti ft. Paula Cole or 'I'd Do It All Again' by Corinne Bailey Rae. I guess I'll do two songs each time since I can't make up my mind. Plus this is my first time… **_**so**_** I only know from my own experiences. If you don't like that stuff I'm sorry, I like it but rarely do it so tell me if it's too much or whatever. I really hope it doesn't have so many errors, I'm trying to give a chapter at least once a week. And again I'm up late…the things I do for this fandom. Oh by the way, the note at the bottom is just me rambling so you can ignore it.  
><strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Holly, please, can you speak in English just for tonight?" Gail looked pleadingly into Holly's eyes.

Holly shook her head and looked down. She wouldn't admit it until Gail did, it was probably childish but she didn't mind. The last problem she wanted was for Gail to think she was rushing anything between the two women. Holly held on a little tighter as the song played on, she wouldn't want to move from this spot any time soon. The blonde had certain warmth to her that made her worries drift away.

Thoughts of her deployment had dissipated as she clung onto the woman. Her hair smelled of a flowery scent, something expensive more than likely. But it suited her; she deserved the best of the best and it paid off. Moving her feet to turn the couple in a different direction, Holly settled her face in the blonde's neck, which was rewarded with a hum. She peppered kisses along her neck slowly as they swayed together. She wanted to kiss her to express her appreciation but it backfired.

Gail fluttered her eyes closed as she felt the manifold of kisses cover her neck. Holly sure knew how to please a woman with only her presence, and damn sure knew what she was doing with those lips. It was as if silk was teasing her, sliding with gentle caresses in each and every touch. Holly didn't intend to arouse her, but it didn't cross her mind that Gail was still on edge from their short session on the couch. They soon rethought the idea of waiting for sex once Gail shuttered. Holly lifted her head and smirked.

"Am I doing anything wrong?" The brunette rubbed her hands on Gail's lower back; she knew she was being a tease.

Gail gave Holly her best evil eye, "Why'd you stop?"

Holly laughed and brought her hands lower gripping onto Gail's back side. That got her a look of surprise and she just shrugged.

"You know what you want huh?" Gail looked at her surprisingly, closing her eyes suppressing the moan threatening to escape from the sudden actions of the other woman's hands.

This time Holly placed wet kisses on Gail's neck and shoulder. She couldn't stop her voice then when she gripped Holly a little bit tighter. Her current actions served enough as an answer. The brunette then slid her tongue from her shoulder to her pulse point of her neck. Holly wasn't going to stop tonight. Gail once again moaned and gripped onto Holly's head guiding her face to her eyes. She saw pure glorification, she was gazing at the detectives' lips, cheekbones, eyes, everywhere, taking her in. She wanted all of Gail tonight. She wanted to see every single inch of Gail, _feel _every inch of her. And Gail could see it all.

"Are you sure?" Gail asked softly, too staring at her lips. Holly didn't answer and instead lounged for the blonde's mouth. The kiss wasn't gentle but it was full of want and lust. Holly had seen Gail in tight clothing and sexy dresses but tonight she would see Gail for what she was outside of that armor. Tonight, Holly would take off every barrier between the two and feel every thing that she could. She would grow to memorize the blonde's body. Make it her responsibility to make Gail's world spin, to make love to her until Gail could take it no longer.

By this time, Holly had lifted Gail until her legs were wrapped around her waist where she was practically carrying her. Between kisses Holly had managed in a husky voice, "Where's your bedroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left." Gail rushed and immediately returned to her lips. Holly answered by walking to the room with the seemingly weightless Gail around her. Once she reached the bed, she slowly placed Gail down never once losing contact. The blonde's legs had slipped from around her and were currently open for Holly to fit in between on the bed.

She hadn't felt a rush like this in years, her one night stands had nothing on the blonde. Her lips were naturally pouting, and _so damn soft. _She couldn't get enough; she moved one of her hands to massage the blonde's breasts. The contact of Holly's hand had sent Gail in a spiral. They were strong and moved with purpose, she wrapped her arms around Holly, just enough for the brunette to move her arms freely, and slid her hands down Holly until she reached the top her pants.

'Take it off." Gail forced out, she couldn't speak clearly with the brunette's hand doing a thi-_oh that's nice. _Holly had put more of her weight down by resting her knee between Gail's thighs, the blonde's request soon forgotten. The brunette began to grind just for her pleasure to see the blonde scramble for more. Gail's hands had lifted and went to Holly's brown mane.

Holly then kissed down her jaw, to her collarbone and back up, using her skilled fingers to move the dress down the blonde's torso without her realizing it. Pale skin flushed red as Holly bit her bottom lip as she ground down even harder into her. Gail produced a loud moan and brought the brunette's head back to hers.

Holly knew the blonde was on the brink of losing it, and she didn't want Gail to be thrown off the edge so soon. She would make her beg for it, she wanted to see how many different ways she could make the blonde meet the brink of release and spring back from actually letting her. She kneaded her hands over the now exposed bra clad breasts, they were beautiful. Just as Gail was, they were perfect, and her nipples were erect from the contact. Holly smirked and brought the cups down to suck on them.

Gail was delirious then and left her hands on the brunettes' head, to encourage her, she was doing nothing wrong. She felt it from her core all the way up to her eyelids and bit down on her lip. "God, Holly."

"I know." Holly then slowly pulled the dress down the rest of the blonde's body, all the while placing kisses on each inch that was left exposed. She kissed all the way down her abdomen and waited to twirl her tongue around her belly button, which to her astonishment got Gail to release a giggle, _so she's ticklish? _She would save that for later. But as she got to the waistband of Gail's underwear, Holly knew she needed to take her time. She placed a kiss on her left hip, right hip, and below the naval and slowly placed kisses down the blonde's underwear covering her throbbing core.

"Please, Holly." Gail looked down, but threw her head back once Holly shook her head with a devilish grin. The brunette continued by taking away her mouth and continuing to drag the dress down her body. She kissed all the way down both of her legs, and back up to her waiting center, just for the hell of it. Gail pleaded with her to go on with it but Holly had already made a promise to herself. She would make sure Gail would feel it all, beg for her release. Make sure for her to know that she was in control. She trailed her kisses all the way up to Gail's mouth and realized she hadn't lost an article of clothing.

Without leaving her lips, Holly unbuttoned her shirt but it ended up ripped from the help of Gail, who was currently flustered and waiting for her. Holly some how managed to take her pants off in the process and was now met with skin on skin contact. She lifted Gail up and flipped under her to where the blonde was straddling her. She scooted back where her back was leaned against the head board and traced her left hand around Gail's nipples, while the right was busy with the hook of her bra. Surprising herself the bra came off and Gail was rolling her hips into Holly. Holly moaned at the contact and moved her mouth to suck on her neck.

The blonde began making incoherent sounds as Holly continued her exploration of her breasts as she was grinding into her but was saddened when Holly dropped her hands to her hips to still her motions. But wasn't complaining when she was flipped onto her back, she was then met with a pair of chocolate eyes. They were full of emotion and she felt all of it. Bringing their lips carefully together in a lot less forceful kiss, it was soft and gentle but nonetheless meaningful. Holly pulled her black panties down her legs and slid her dexterous fingers on the blonde's thighs where she felt her tremble.

Holly left the kiss and trailed down her body to her core and without pause brought her mouth to her clit. The blonde responded exactly as she had expected and used her hands to grab at the blankets above.

"Holy shit, Holly. Don't stop." Holly used her tongue to part her folds as she flattened it out and caressed from the bottom all the way to her clitoral hood. She could taste Gail for days, but her hands hadn't even begun their work when Gail began making intelligible sounds. She knew she had to stop then, so she kissed her thigh, which earned her a frustrated huff from Gail.

"What are you doing? Don't stop, please." Gail husked out from under her tense arms. Holly stealthily moved to use her hand to rub the blonde's hardened nub. She once again caressed her way up the blonde's body to make eye contact. In her lowest voice possible Holly slowly whispered in Gail's ear as the blonde clung on desperately to her back making unintentional scratches.

"What do you need?" She then slid two fingers inside the heat and used her thumb to rub her clit. Gail took in a deep breath and moved with every thrust of Holly's hand. Holly started slow to mess with Gail, to move with gentle purpose but with the way Gail was muttering in an octave higher than normal, she knew she didn't have much time. So she added a third and moved in record speed. It caught Gail off guard. The blonde let out a loud cry and turned her head towards Holly to meet their lips in sloppy uncoordinated kisses.

Gail pulled her back down where her mouth was to Holly's ear and rasped out in a strained voice, "God, I- _oh _yes- I love you."

That's when Gail's world crumbled and she stilled for just a moment before her body fell over the edge. Holly felt her close down on her as her body shuttered with each passing wave of her orgasm. But Holly continued her movements until she stilled again and Gail had her legs wrapped around her.

Gail couldn't see straight as Holly's fingers moved in and out, she wouldn't stop and she thought she would lose her mind. Desperate due to the sensitivity, she used her hand to plead with Holly to stop, she was relentless. "God, okay, okay, I-"another wave hit her then when she put her thumb over her clit.

"Three Holly, you got three please, give me a break!" She buried her face in Holly's neck embarrassed.

This woman was indeed one of the best lovers that she had been with. Holly placed her lips softly on her collarbone and neck, the contact causing the dopey smile on her face. Gail wondered if Holly had heard her, she had hoped so because it was true. Holly didn't once ask for Gail to satisfy her and it made her feel like her top priority. Holly made her feel like a person, a person she could love. A person she could trust, and be happy with.

Holly nuzzled her nose into the blonde's neck as she draped her limbs over the limp figure next to her. She laughed at the dramatic display of her girlfriend placing her arm over her face and the other around the brunette.

"What can I say, I'm a sex goddess."

Gail didn't seem to hear her as she looked deeply into the face below her, currently comfortably nuzzling in the crook of her neck.

"I meant it." She said once Holly reached to kiss her neck below her ear. Holly stilled and brought her eyes to the blue irises below her.

"What?" She was shocked; she didn't expect that Gail had felt the same way.

"I love you, and I'm not stupid." Holly looked at her curiously then.

Gail laughed, "You said you loved me in the living room. You've been saying it for a while now."

Holly was beyond embarrassed now, "You didn't have to say it back if you didn't want to."

The brunette flipped onto her back and put her arms over her face. She really did not want for her to rush into proclaiming love when she hadn't felt ready. But Gail ultimately traded spots with Holly, with her body draped on the brunettes' left side.

Realizing she had made a mistake laughing, for fucks sake; she just learned that Holly couldn't interpret people and to laugh in her face after she said she loved her wasn't exactly the best idea. Dropping her voice to a serious tone, she placed her chin on Holly's chest to look into her eyes that were currently blocked; she tugged on her hands until she could see her face.

"Look at me." After a little reluctance Holly looked down into her azure eyes and in a silent answer asked for her to go on with it. She was a little upset and on the verge of tears. God she was a loon.

"I didn't mean to laugh, what I meant was," she huffed, "That was really stupid to laugh but I really do love you. I loved you the first time you said it about a week ago."

Holly looked confused so Gail continued, "I know enough about romance languages to know when some one is saying love."

"I said I love your shoes."

Gail cocked her head to the side in a no nonsense look, "Really Holly? I didn't know that 'te,' also known as 'you' in Portuguese meant shoes," Holly giggled, "how very educational." Gail said sarcastically.

As Holly continued to laugh on at her own naivety, Gail added on, "I wanted to her you say it in English instead of you being scared and saying it in another language."

Holly stopped and gazed into her eyes, "My bad."

Gail only shook her head and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Not your bad, at least you said it."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Seeing as Holly was still in her underwear Gail wanted to change from the serious moment.

"Now, why do you still have clothes on?" The blonde asked with a glint her eyes, rubbing her hand along Holly's body. She guided her hand across all of the scars, tattoos and was absolutely stunned at the extremely fit body.

The brunette had a full blown six pack and toned thighs; she looked like the real life Wonderwoman she thought to herself. But she couldn't get enough, there weren't any flaws other than the occasional scar but thought to ask her later, now wasn't the time. She wanted to give back in return what Holly had given her.

Holly quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and placed a smug grin on her face. The blonde settled on top straddling her as she drug her hands from Holly's stomach all the way to her breasts massaging them in the process. Holly groaned but maintained her smile through the touches. Gail then reached under her to remove her laced bra while keeping eye contact.

"I see you aren't waiti-"She was cut off once Gail began to grind painfully slow on her impatient heat. Rolling her head back, Holly had a smile on her face the entire time, she wasn't usually the person to receive but from the way she had been looking at her she knew something different was in store for her. Gail looked as though she would devour her everything within her. Without her knowing Gail had taken off her bra and her lips were now making contact with her tout breasts.

The smile was immediately ripped from her face at the feeling. Gail was slow and soft but changed as she bit down on one, holding Holly's hands down from touching her. Gail wanted to make sure she was in control now.

"Yes, sim, sim," Gail smirked seeing that Holly was fluctuating her voice and words. Although Gail wasn't straddling her anymore so that she could lick on Holly, she was still grinding down and by the way Holly was acting she knew she was close. Holly had been incredibly turned on when she was working on Gail. Watching the blondes face change in feeling made Holly feel in power but now she became vulnerable, weak with feeling. The blonde kept her lips and teeth latched onto Holly, causing her to gasp at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Gail lowered her hands into Holly's underwear feeling the source of wetness coat her hands. She was ready. She slid two fingers on the Holly's core but had not yet entered. She wanted to see Holly clamber for release. Holly rolled her eyes back but was frustrated with the blonde's surprisingly strong grip on her hands atop her head. She wanted to grab onto something, anything but she felt weak.

Gail saw the resignation in Holly's eyes and decided to slowly slip her finger into her adding one at each moan she heard. The brunette slammed her eyes shut and began muttering 'ungodly' words in her first language. Gail didn't know what the hell she was saying but it made her giddy, hearing the occasional 'Mami' for her was different. Definitely different, the woman was spiraling underneath the blonde and she lowered her head to bite on Holly's shoulder. Holly was caught off guard and released a cross between a whimper of pain, and a cry of pleasure. Gail liked it rough evidently. But Holly didn't mind, the mix was new and exciting.

With three fingers in Gail lowered her body trailing kisses down, abruptly slowing the pace as she used the hand holding Holly's to pull her underwear down. There was no stopping now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Holly felt good, she felt really good everything about the previous night was beyond perfection. Gail was currently wrapped around her asleep with her hair a wild mess after three hours of laughing and exploring in the early hours of the morning. Holly chuckled softly at her soft snoring and open mouth on her shoulder. It was just so cute. Her usual grumpiness towards other people washed away from the sight of her current state. She looked so innocent laying there with her arm enveloped around Holly in a fetal position. She kissed the blonde head and looked around for a clock.

In the process she took in the dark room that was illuminated by the amber glow of the outside lights. Holly hadn't been able to sleep thinking as she held onto the blonde. She loved this woman more than she could imagine, her childish jokes, mannerisms, attitude, everything. Gail was able to change Holly in a matter of two months. The blonde changed her attitude for certain things and would do anything for her, and to think she wouldn't be able to hold onto her warm body for a minimum of five months was devastating. But she wouldn't ruin this moment for anything. Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions and she didn't want to ride on it again.

Gail muttered something in her sleep and rolled completely on top of Holly with her arms cloaked around Holly's back. The brunette was amazed; she spoke and evidently loved to cuddle in her sleep. Holly put an arm around the blonde as the other played with the hair in her face. Gail had her head on Holly's chest turned towards the taller woman's left shoulder. She continued to snore and mutter random things in the darkness as Holly played with her hair. Holly placed more kisses on her head as she said random lines from the book she had received from Ahmed.

It was a random thought but as she thought of the predicament Gail would be in once she left, she did what comforted Ahmed for some random reason. The sayings would calm him down whenever he ran to her crying either from fear or from bullies that she made sure to scare away or teach a lesson. Gail was fragile like that yesterday and it reminded her of him for a brief moment. Gail stirred from under her and stopped snoring and mumbled in a soft voice.

"What're you saying?" Gail asked quietly turning her head in another direction. She stretched the strained muscle in her back and relaxed once again, listening to Holly's heartbeat.

Holly was frozen; she didn't expect Gail to hear her in her deep slumber, "Did I ever tell you about Ahmed?"

She wasn't going to get emotional over it; she had dealt with his death for a while now. He was another tragic death in the hectic warzone but she wouldn't make her down or sad anymore. She had grown to celebrate his life for what it was. He had no family, and there were no documented records of his existence in the small village. She had met him in a rather remote area and he would travel frequently with the so called family he had. Although she was distraught, she tried to remember every single one of her memories of the boy.

"No, but you did mention him when," Gail hesitated she wasn't sure if she should bring up one of Holly's episodes, "when we arrested Joseph."

Holly nodded and accepted the answer, she didn't remember much but knew that her face was sore from crying, who knew that was possible.

"What'd I say?" She genuinely wanted to know but once Gail lifted her eyes she knew it was possibly something hard to talk about.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Gail put her head back down in the previous position. "You looked me in the eyes, and said his name but once I asked you told me to shut it."

Holly grimaced; she was weak then and wasn't thinking straight, "Sorry."

But she didn't wait for Gail to respond, "He was a little Afghan boy with these amazing blue eyes. Just like yours, full of life. He was happy most of the time and when I left I sent him letters through Olpuy also known as Adams, or Ramirez." she quickly added.

Gail nodded as she listened, "He was my best friend over there even though he was five," she giggled, "he loved to read and to learn and the kids never stopped teasing him about it." Her tone suddenly shifting bitterly, "so I taught some of those fuckers a lesson."

"_Holly"_ Gail said dangerously, "you can't call kids names like that, they can't help that they don't know any better."

"Sorry, but kids are evil internationally. Canadian kids are evil, Brazilian kids are evil, and so are Afghans. Don't even get me started on the Americans. Some of them weren't even his age, why the fuck were-"

Gail blindly put her hand over Holly's mouth, lifting her head up to glare at Holly, "Hey, listen to me and this is the last time I'm going to say it. Only the older ones. Don't call kids fuckers, they don't know any better and you know better than to call them that. If you say it again, there isn't going to be any kind of _fucking _going on around here."

That got her attention and nodded feverishly, "now you can continue."

Gail put her head back down and Holly let out a sigh of relief, she felt like she was being lectured by her mother. "So, uh," afraid to speak, she went on, "he. Uh the kids, right the kids. They were just mean, the older ones, and the young ones. But eventually after a few lectures they gave it a try and Ahmed made a ton of friends. He really was a bright boy."

She released a deep breath and Gail raised her head to look her in the eyes or anywhere on her face, this was usually the part of the story where she got emotional but now she felt safe enough with Gail in her arms, "Every time I was deployed, it was some where around the same camp and luckily he was an orphan/nomad with those around him. So I saw him every time. It was what made it better over there.

"The last time I saw him, he gave me this little book that his mother read to him, I don't see how he could remember she died when he was very young. I never saw her, but he asked me to read it to him and I memorized every line. Whenever he came crying about anything, I recite lines and he would immediately calm down. He was so fucking smart Gail. He was my boy."

Gail watched in awe as she saw the look of love in Holly's eyes. She traced the long scar across her face with her right hand and listened as she went on.

"But when I didn't get his little scribbly letters for a while, I didn't know what happened. That was around the time that the news was going crazy about the war. It was of course around the region where Ahmed, Ramirez, and Adams and I was worried but think much of it. He was safe with them. Or at least I thought."

Holly stopped and held Gail close to her as she took deep breaths, she didn't cry. She didn't want to cry but it was still hard for her to realize that he wouldn't be able to see the joys of the world.

"When Ramirez was moving for cover, in the attack of course, he took Ahmed with him but he was shot and fell down in the open. So Adams ran over and saw that they were both dead." Holly paused and didn't say a word for a few minutes.

"That's what I was saying." Gail watched in confusion as the Holly watched her purposely in the eyes.

"What?" Gail had heard so much and had been so touched by the story, but she didn't know what she was talking about.

"You asked what I was saying, the words from the book offer guidance, advice, hope. They mean a lot and help me everyday. So I wanted to have little prayers for you. Now you can go back to sleep."

Gail was astonished shaking her head, "What do you mean, I can go back to sleep?" She rolled off of Holly and laid on her stomach propping her head on her hand.

"I can't just go back to sleep after you told me that. I'm sorry that you didn't get to say goodbye."

Holly flipped onto her side facing Gail mirroring her position, "There's no reason to be sorry. He doesn't have to suffer anymore and in all honesty he is a lot better now."

Gail leaned forward and kissed Holly with as much force as possible; Holly complied and accepted the kiss with just as much ferocity. She would do anything for her.

"I love you." Holly said as she pulled back.

The words still touched Gail as she looked into her; she had thought she was incapable of love after Jordan, even after her failed relationship with Nick. But Holly was different. Her love meant something, it meant something better.

"I love you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three weeks since that night of passion and Holly had been completely open and honest with her for that amount of time. They were allowed at least thirty minutes together on the phone every few days while training and she took advantage of those. Every phone call was an update on who was a dumbass, who needed to leave the Navy because they were physically incapable of running across the room, or how much she couldn't wait to hold her again. While Holly was gone for training on the vessels, Gail waited patiently at home waiting for her arrival. She would have a month with her before it was time for her official departure. But Gail wasn't as nervous as before, Holly had reassured her that she shouldn't worry as much, it was only a small group of medics being sent over to review the state.

Reluctantly Gail brought up Holly's needed presence at a family dinner. Gail told Steve about Holly and in the process of Steve being Steve he let it slip to their mother that Gail was seeing some one. She wanted to slap the man silly for being loose at the mouth but couldn't do anything but force a smile at her mother and pinch Steve the entire duration of their talk at the station. Her mother had been curious as to why her 'mate' hadn't been present at the past two dinners and wanted to do a little digging but nothing came up. Hinting around about Gail's new interest didn't help at all seeing that no one else knew a thing.

Astonishing Gail, Traci nor Chloe had given them up, thanks to them knowing that Gail was a private person who left her private life and work life separate and the fact she would kill them in their sleep. She was satisfied that nothing slipped and went along her stressful day. The annoying rookie had been dumped on her as McNally went with Collins to the morgue. She was still furiously angry at the rookie for destroying her crime scene about a month ago. She would never forget. Now Steve was sitting here with her trying to make up letting it slip.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for her to ask." Steve pleaded with Gail who refused to look at her.

"Well you sorta did, and now I have to bring her or else she'll bring up more shit. You know how she is Steven," raising her voice an octave or two, "'When am I going to get some grandchildren? You need to find you a partner, is that the correct term? Well find a mate. I'm not going to be here much longer.'"

Steve laughed at the horrible impersonation, "She doesn't want you to be lonely."

"Why are you always trying to defend her? You know she's going to scare away every single girl. And I don't want to scare Holly away." Going back to her work she squints her eyes in thought, "She doesn't even know for sure if I'm gay or not."

"Are you?" Steve asks, not sure if he's joking or not.

"The fuck do you think Steve." She glares at him in disbelief, "You've me-"

"Geeze, okay calm down, not talking to Holly makes you even more hostile."

"I'm not hostile."

"Gail."

"I'm not, you're just being a baby." In all honesty Gail was a little on edge, not talking to Holly at all today even though it was scheduled for them to, had run its course and today was once again a slow day, what was going on? People sitting to enjoy baseball for a while? Kill some one already!

But her nightmare was standing there with his stupid annoying body blocking the light from above. It was getting late and there wasn't much light coming from outdoors. She had to file in the last report of the day, and file evidence in order to go home and relax on the couch. Without Holly, she only found it necessary to go out to the Penny on Saturday nights. It was Friday and she wanted her break away from the gang, she would sit and play video games for a while until she felt tired enough to go to bed. Her bed wasn't the same anymore considering she had been staying at Holly's a lot more for her big space and on the plus side they had 'christened' every room of the house excluding the hot tub. It was still negative 10,000 degrees outside and Gail wasn't that desperate she could wait.

Unfortunately for Gail the presence before her wouldn't move after her bit of daydreaming.

"What the hell do you want Gerald." She gritted in between her teeth. Steve watched in amusement.

Duncan shuffled his feet and replied, "My name is Duncan."

Gail wasn't entertained by his response, "Until you find a lead to the case that _you _ruined, I'll call you by your correct name."

"Ma'am, that was over a month ago, can you just get over it?" She saw red at this point.

"Who do you think you are? You ruined my crime scene! You ruined-"Holding her hands out in front of her she shook her head and closed her eyes shut taking three steady breaths. She was not going to get riled up right now.

"What do you need?" She asked in an overly sweet voice, "I'm just here filing paper work for the remainder of this evening."

Still scared shitless at her outburst he didn't know what to say, he had completely forgotten. "The-there's some n-new evidence at the fr-front desk." He rubbed his hands together nervously; he knew he messed up supremely.

"So you didn't think to bring it here, just waste my time making me walk down there, when you were _just _there." Pointing at her head. "Don't you have a brain some where in there dipshit?" She added quietly at the end. The rookie shook his head and walked off as fast as he could.

She went back to writing the names of the files and was interrupted by the phone on her desk. Today was just full of surprises, "Peck." Steve looked up out of habit but went back to the emails on his phone.

"Hey so, um. Why aren't you down here?" Gail's eyes went wide at the voice; she immediately threw the phone down and jumped from her desk. She practically jumped down the stairs and sprinted to the front desk of the station. Steve jumped in fear of something going horribly wrong.

After Gail had frantically jumped past officers and coworkers, she saw her. Standing there was an athletic built woman smiling at the phone with a quirked brow. She had a duffel bag at her feet and Epstein was now saying something to her about Peck being in a bad mood today. But the woman looked up at the current running figure.

Her smile was now directed at Gail as the blonde threw herself on the woman. Like some tree monkey, Gail had her legs wrapped around Holly's hips with her arms closed tightly around her neck. Holly couldn't help but laugh at her noticeably skilled jumping skills; she would have to tease about that later. But Holly held onto her waist and twirled her around. She never got tired of surprise arrivals but knew she would get an ear full for lying about coming back home.

Dov looked on in shock at Gail and her affection towards Dr. Stewart, Steve was the same. He didn't expect her to be so happy about a woman's appearance, but quickly realized that this was Holly, the Holly that no one knew about. The station was stone cold quiet and gasps surrounded the building. They couldn't believe their eyes, Gail Peck hugging some one? Eventually out of their trance they began to clap for the couple.

Gail pulled back and grabbed Holly by the sides of her face and kissed her as hard as she could. It felt amazing; she hadn't felt those lips in what felt like years. Embarrassingly happy tears accumulated but she buried her face in the rough material of Holly's uniform. She had lost a little weight after training; however Gail could've cared less. She missed the woman's touch, her smell, her hair. Everything and she felt nothing but pure happiness.

"I love you." Holly said into her ear quietly, just barely enough for her to hear over the noise.

Gail sniffled and replied back, "I love you too!" She dropped down but still held onto her.

She didn't want to let go anytime soon and ignored all of the stares they received. Mostly from the surprise that Gail actually had some one to hold. Steve walked up awkwardly to the pair and tapped Gail's shoulder. She ignored him and latched on tighter. Once she pulled back everyone stopped staring and went back to what they were doing, not risking getting yelled at.

Holly looked at Gail with complete admiration, "Miss me?" She laughed.

Gail punched her in the shoulder; Holly rubbed it and glared at Gail, that one actually hurt. She sometimes forgot her girlfriend was once a police officer, but kept her strength. "Why did you lie about coming back home?!"

"I didn't lie! I wanted to surprise you." She continued to rub at her shoulder and looked around as the man at the desk stared and the red head man looked at Gail in shock. She was willing to punch a soldier. A soldier just because she wanted to surprise her.

"Come on Gail." Steve intervened but Gail smiled and hugged Holly again. He was beyond confused.

She pulled back as she took in Holly, she was really there. Warmth filled her from her top to the soles of her feet. She gave her happiness that she couldn't comprehend, and so fast. Realizing that she and her brother hadn't been introduced properly she turned to Steve and pushed Holly forward a little.

"Steve this is my asshole girlfriend, Holly. Holly, this is my asshole brother Steven." Gail smiled up at Holly as the brunette reached her hand out to offer a shake. Holly was the first to speak.

"Corpsman Holly Stewart, or Dr. Holly Stewart, nice to meet you." She put on a genuine smile for the man, he didn't really look like Gail honestly, but she didn't care he was her family. But Gail saw a glint in Holly's eye that wasn't necessarily safe. She looked a little angry but thought it was all to joke around but she was wrong. Holly was out for blood.

Holly's plans for Gail was to spend time together, get to know each others siblings and friends then eventually their parents. When Holly heard that she had been invited to a family dinner with her parents she was upset. Things weren't going in the way she planned and it because of Gail's brother. Holly felt that he knew how Gail was and was spiteful enough to make her sit through the dinners and listen to her mothers harsh words. But Holly wouldn't allow it at this dinner; she would protect her girlfriend from anything else before she left so if that meant missing family time next week, she would have to do it this week or the week after next.

"Detective Steve Peck, nice to meet you formally this time." Holly nodded and looked down at Dov who was still staring. She poked Gail and pulled her out of her daze and pointed at Dov.

"Who's this?" Gail turned at the direction of Holly's finger and saw Dov's eyes bugging out.

"Epstein, but I don't think it's necessary to meet him." Holly nudged her in the ribs and nodded at Dov.

"Hello, I'm, well you know who I am you've been staring the entire time." She looked at him cautiously sort of frightened by his face. "Um, are you alright?"

Dov shook his head, "I-I'm fine, I just didn't expect Gail to you know, have some one as hot as. Wow." Holly didn't appreciate the response and cocked her head to the side.

"Excuse me?" Holly parted from Gail to put her full attention onto the scrawny man in the chair who made a noticeable gulping noise. Gail was going to enjoy this.

"I-I didn't mean to in-"

"You do not call me 'hot.' You will address me with respect as you would any other person. I have worked too hard to only be seen as 'hot,' do you understand me, Officer Epstein?" Gail giggled as she saw Dov internally smack himself repeatedly in the head. She stuck her tongue out at him when Holly spun back to Steve.

"So I hear you ratted Gail out about me, is that true?" Steve didn't expect the polite woman to turn on him after she handled Dov. He was pretty stupid for saying this grown woman was hot to her face, he deserved it but he didn't understand why he was in the face of the storm.

Holly waited in reply as Gail was 'handling' something on her phone silently cackling as Holly was confronting the flaw that made her attendance to a dinner she didn't want to go to just yet, mandatory.

Seeing that he was faltering, "You don't need to lie, just tell the truth, did you or did you not?"

"Um,y-"

Holly laughed, "Don't 'um' me. You see," she stepped closer to Steve looking around, "the day that I have to go to this suddenly planned dinner, that my girlfriend hates need I remind you, is on the same day that I was supposed to see _my _family. I have nieces and nephews. And brothers that are both in the Canadian Special Forces that live here in Toronto."

Steve gulped and Gail thought she would lose it, Holly was such a bully, "They haven't seen me in a while and I miss the little ones, you got in the way of that and forced me to meet the parents a little earlier on. I wanted to meet them on my own terms but you got in the way of that."

Holly shook her head in disbelief, "On the other hand, I think it's incredibly selfish of you not to look after your sister, when I believe you know she doesn't like being asked questions she doesn't want to answer by your mother. I hear that you're the golden boy who never does wrong." Gail looked up then, it was getting serious all of a sudden and she didn't know where this was coming from.

"Holly, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay; he didn't look out for you when he should have." Turning to face Steve again.

"Do you not understand what could go wrong with this dinner? Your parents could disown her, which I will insure she will have a family if she does, but that's worst case scenario. Your mother could again insult everything she stands for but you would remain the perfect model of a Peck. But I would never throw my brothers under the bus like that." She then ventured into some foreign language, it was a mixture of Arabic and Portuguese which had Gail feel all bubbly inside. Holly loved her and was willing to scare _her _brother. Holly was bad.

Holly had ended up intimidating her brother instead of the typical sibling scare speech. But Steve looked helpless, Holly had one part of her rant wrong and Gail made sure to tell which made Steve stare at her. As Holly was ranting at him, Gail leaned into Holly's ear to calm her down.

"He's too much of a baby to lie to our mom; he honestly didn't mean to give us up." But that only ceased Holly for a little while. She looked at Gail and back at Steve sizing him up.

"You could've come up with something. You didn't have to lie; you could've abandoned the topic all together." Holly was stepping closer and Gail didn't know what her next move was going to be, so she stood behind her holding onto her sleeve.

Steve stood his ground not moving a step and Holly found it funny, "I don't need a 'don't hurt my sister' speech from you, Detective. You standing here trying to act all protective means nothing to me. You didn't respect her privacy and practically made your mother into an information leech preying on Gail, and I hear your mother is fucking _louco._ So here's the thing," putting her hands in her pockets, easing Gail's concern just a bit. _At least she wont punch him._

He stood still waiting for the continuation, "My brothers would murder me if I fuck this up, so you don't need to worry about her getting hurt because of me. I love her with everything I can give, and she will be my main priority when I get back from Afghanistan. And for you to throw her under the bus, after she asked for you to stall? Is utter bullshit and I hope that next time we meet it'll be under better terms because if you hurt my woman, you're sister, again I would hate to explain to my Commander why I'm in prison for assault or murder."

His eyes widened in shock, along with Dov, who'd they all forgotten was there. At this point Holly didn't care if she could get arrested for threatening a man of the law, she didn't care, she wanted to get everything out. Like her therapist recommended, it was better for the soul. She was proud of herself for not raising her voice.

"I apologize if I offended you, but then again I could care less, because I don't need you in my life as long as I have Gail. I guess I haven't made the best first impression but it just shows you how serious I am about your sister, you hurt her and I will hate you just as much as I would a random stranger or an enemy of hers, I don't care if you're family." Holly said with a smile, it just felt so good to say it.

Gail was only worried about the grimace that was now on Holly's face. "Um." Was the single phrase that had come to mind, Holly had switched the roles on meeting the girlfriend speech and Steve had an impressed smile, he held out his hand with a cocky grin for Holly to shake.

"You passed." Holly looked at the red head dumbfounded. She didn't take him into mind and instead grabbed Gail by the waist and gave her a short kiss. Gail smiled and pulled back while Holly took a little longer to open her eyes.

"I'll see you later on. I'm free for the remainder of tonight, but I'm too tired to go anywhere. I feel old." She laughed. Peering over at the two men, "Call me if you have any problems."

Gail smirked and pulled her in for another hug. Holding her longer than she did the first time to insure that the tension was released from her shoulders. Steve flinched when Holly glared at him the entire time, he felt that she was the alpha dog in this situation. When Holly saw his fear she smiled and wrapped her arms around Gail's waist. Gail clung tighter and kissed her momentarily.

"Thank you for not yelling, but he really didn't mean to rat us out. She just scares him, he can't help it." Gail smiled.

"He's still your brother. You're family so you need to have each others' backs. " She kissed her again and released her to pick up her bag. She turned back around to look Steve in the eyes.

Holly walked up to him and whispered something into his ear that Gail couldn't catch but the wide eyes told her everything she needed to know. Holly backed off patting him on the shoulder then turned to Dov to give her widest smile and made the signal of cutting her neck. When she passed by Gail she kissed her cheek and walked out the doors.

"What did I do?" Steve said pathetically, "I didn't even say anything!" Gail gaped her mouth at him.

"Did you not hear a word she said? You snitched on us to Elaine!" Suddenly something struck him. Gail looked at him with an unbelievable look. "Are you serious?! What'd you think she was upset about the entire time?!"

"I dunno, I didn't know if she was kidding or not!" Officers were passing by looking at the duo yell quietly at each other.

"She makes me look like Chloe," retracing what she said, she cringed at the thought, "forget I said that, I will never be like Chloe."

"Hey! What's wrong with that?" Dov intervened.

"Shut up Dov, you aren't doing any better than Steve." Dov looked back down at the floor, that really was stupid to say.

"She hates you now. Holly hates people Steven," Looking at both men, "she hates you both. She's just like me but will murder you instead of hurt you. She has a phenomenal temper." Gail thought back to the time she first met Holly, "The first time I met her, she was strangling her ex-husband until I had to intervene!"

She was really enjoying scaring them, "she's a doctor and can make you disappear you know."

"Oh my God Gail I'm gonna die! Please, what can I do?" Steve actually looked desperate and Gail wanted to laugh, Holly had her way around. He walked up closer to her with pleading eyes, Gail laughed as he glanced around the station.

Seeing that Steven wasn't acting dramatically and in actual fear she decided to give him the best advice that she knew, "Just give her time. She doesn't like people that look at me the wrong way, and genius here," pointing at Dov who was watching the entire time, "what in the hell were you thinking?"

He shrugged, "You have to watch what you say around her, and if you say anything like that about my girlfriend, she will be the least of your worries." Giving him the best Gail Peck glare she could manage and turned back to Steve who was currently brain storming what to do to make it up to Holly.

"Does she like sports? What about food, no no, bad idea, no dinner. How about music?" Steve was obviously trying too hard and Gail was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Calm down Steven, she's just a little roughed up. She's been on a vessel for almost a month with some gross men so I can understand her hatred for everyone right now. Just back off, and you'll be fine. She's hard to warm up to."

Steve nodded but stayed silent for a moments time.

"Were you really hurt?"

Gail turned to face him then and began to walk towards the detective area. Steve followed and waited for a reply.

"Sort of, I trusted you enough to keep it low." Gail said softly, not looking him in the eye. "You don't know if I'm ready to tell our parents, you know they're unpredictable. Then I don't know how they're going to react when I tell them she'll be gone for almost half a year."

Gail honestly cared what her parents thought of her, mostly her father, seeing that he didn't criticize her as much as Elaine. But she wouldn't let them get in the way of her love life, especially the wonderful creature that is Holly. Holly was different and there was a slim possibility that Holly wouldn't make it back next year. She didn't think of it much, it was too depressing and stupid to think about. She's here now, so make the best of it, and being around Holly was a dream in it's own. She was funny, shy, and listened to every word Gail had to say and for the first time protected Gail from anyone that even bordered on insulting her. Holly was her knight in shining armor, so she wouldn't let her parents' opinion get in the way of her happiness.

He looked at her sympathetically feeling guilty and earnestly replied, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." And that was that. There wasn't much to discuss, Steve decided to change topics.

"So was Holly the woman you were talking about a while back?" She nodded, "Wow, so about three months?"

"Yep" Popping the 'p.'

"How is she? You look like a little teenaged girl whenever you're around her." Steve teased.

"Yeah, well seeing that she's leaving in a month really makes what's important outshine everything else. I do not look like a teenaged girl around her. She's just great all around, but you might not see that because you're a dumb-ass and she hates you right now." Steve squinted his eyes at her retort. Once they reached the desks in silence she started grabbing her bag and jacket.

"I love her and would really like for you two to get along, which I don't really see being a problem. I'm really serious about her though." She saw the look in Steven's eyes that was straight from a chick-flick.

"Ugh, you look like a lovesick puppy. If you want to know more about her, here we go, get your notebook out." Letting silence linger in the air for added effect. She laughed at him when he actually took out the small black note pad.

"She is extremely protective of me, which showed because of your major fuck up. She has a temper that she is currently working on, she's Brazilian, hence the accent plus she's hella smart."

"How smart?" Steve questioned tapping a pencil eraser on his nose.

"Graduated high school at sixteen, top her class in medical school, works as a trauma surgeon overseas and can speak three languages outside of English." As his eyes widen she nods with a smirk, "Hella smart."

"Wow, does she really have brothers in the Special Forces?" The nod that Gail gives him terrifies him, he messed up royally with his sisters girlfriend and regretted it all. Every time he had seen the brunette she had given him the evil eye and went on about with Gail. "So just give her time?"

"Yep, give her time and shut your trap to mom." Gail said.

"Yes ma'am"

As Steve and Gail had both gotten up to leave the station they were stopped by a stern voice behind them.

"Abigail Eliza and Steven Andrews Peck, where do you think you're going?" Turning to look at each other before facing the intruder Gail gave him the look of death while he looked like a shriveled puppy.

Saying in unison, "Yes Elaine?"

The older woman looked at them and smiled. Gail loved Elaine but she could be a pain. Her insistent need to know how her kids' lives were, was overwhelming to Gail. She didn't like talking feelings and future, it wasn't her forte and Elaine was always asking about what Gail wanted to do with her life. After becoming detective she expected for it to end, but it only got worse. Now was the time for her to find a mate. Make it out in the world, start saving to have a family. Which Gail wanted, but she didn't want it thrown in her face every week or so soon, she was almost thirty but she still had a few more years.

"Why, lovely to see you too, I was just here at the station to pick up some files." Elaine said grinning at her children

Gail cringed. Did she see Holly?

"Hey Mom." Steve said like the little puppy he is.

"Hello Steven. Gail. How are you? Are you still bringing your charmer to dinner this Saturday?"

"Yes, I'm bringing my "charmer," no need to worry. I'll be there, it just depends on what they're doing." Not wanting to discuss Holly, "so what files are you picking up? New case?"

Elaine noticed the tilted panic in her voice but didn't say anything, "No, no. Just new applications. Paper work, paper work, blah, blah."

Or that's at least what Gail heard. "Alri-"

And that's when she saw her, Holly was back looking around when she spoke up.

"Hey uh, Gail, I think I left my coat. It wasn't at the front desk. I think I'll just wait here for you anyway, it's late and I don't want to catch a taxi."

Realizing Gail hadn't responded Holly finally looked up and noticed the short strawberry blonde woman. _Uh oh. _

Turning to find the intruding voice, Elaine saw a woman in uniform, "Hello there, I'm just around to speak with these two for a while. Why is a person in uniform here? Are the armed forces here to pick up a case? I haven't heard of anything in that nature," Reaching her hand out to the approaching woman, "Superintendent Peck."

Holly gulped and all of her anger dissipated, "Uh."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh my God, you guys. So I updated this around 1 this morning and I'm sort of sleep deprived hahaha, so now I'm in French class and horrified because our substitute looks like Steve without the red hair. I thought I was going crazy! I'm seeing fictional characters...I'm going insane Help. Me. I can't stop staring. I really hope I'm not creeping him out, I'm looking up every five seconds and going back to adding stuff into this chapter and my Physiology homework. _Don't worry sir, I won't talk to you. I'm gay and there won't be any student/teacher relations in this class room...unless you're my Physics teacher who is a lovely sight. She looks like whats-her-face. It explains why I have a 97 in that class. I pay extra attention. Plus she has a daughter that's a looker, but she's a cheerleader. I'm rambling. Sorry, I'm too lazy to delete this inner monologue. Band geeks for life, our motto: We have no motto. I'm a loser who sits in a practice room and writes. I'm lonely hahaha okay people are staring and I'm laughing at myself._  
><strong>


	8. Sorry it's short or ends abruptly

**A/N: Thank you to Mimitash and definitely joj14 for your reviews! I can't believe I have 70 followers! I'm so happy, you have no idea. Hopefully my rambling doesn't bother you guys, but you probably ignore it anyway. Songs for this one 'Preconceito' by Maria Bethânia, basically her confusion as to why her love is seen as different from any others(hint hint she's a lesbian) and the other 'Jussara' by Zuco 103, due to the fact it's a really chill song and I'm toning down the drama, we meet family in this one. I see Elaine as a villain a lot so I changed her a bit, but we still get an annoyed Gail.**

**Sorry for any and all mistakes, we're leaving for the holidays and I wanted to get something out. And sorry for it being so short, the next will start immediately after.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh." Holly blinked she didn't expect to meet the woman _this _soon.

"I'm just here to find my coat. Last place I saw it was with Detective Peck. Well Gail." Holly then reached for Elaine's hand, "Corpsman or Doctor Holly Stewart, I was here earlier to see a friend."

Holly didn't know what to do; she couldn't see Gail's face due to the distraction in front of her but the Superintendent was distracted.

Cocking her head to the side, Elaine speaks, "Oh? Did you just come back from duty?"

Holly looked over and saw Gail watching the pair, she was panicked and still wasn't exactly sure what to do. She peeked at her for a second longer, and then returned her eyes to the short woman before her. Elaine had a grin on her face the entire time.

"No, I was actually gone for training, it was a while and I wanted to see her. I'm off next month."

Elaine nodded her head, "If I may ask, who? I'll try to get their schedule altered so that you can make up time together!"

Gail was horrified, her mother actually had on a genuine smile. She looked over at her brother who was scared that Holly was there, and was terrified that the reason his sisters girlfriend hated him was there, in both of their faces. This could end in two ways, their mother panicking that her daughters 'charmer' was a woman or their mother would force them out for dinner tonight instead of later in the week.

Holly could care less which way the night would end, either way she would some how spend time with Gail, and she would still be able to see her brothers and nieces and nephews. Holly's thoughts were interrupted as she realized the question Elaine asked.

"My bad, I was here to see Gail actually. She did me a huge solid a while back and we've kept in contact since." Holly smiled as she looked over at Gail who was blushing and also making her way over.

Holly watched Gail questionably as Gail grabbed her hand and looked at her mother. "She's actually my girlfriend."

Holly turned to Gail wide eyed as Gail watched back, "What? I thought we might as well get it over with. There's no need to be all dramatic."

Gail turned back to her mother who now had the widest smile on her face; she didn't know what to think of it. Was it anger? Emotions she didn't know how to handle which resorted to a disturbing smile on her face.

Once Elaine spoke up, Gail, Steve, and Holly stared intently waiting for the worst.

"Seriously?" She still had a smile. She looked at Holly once again and faced Gail.

"What do you mean by that?" Both Holly and Gail stiffened at that, ready to team up against the woman.

"I mean, I didn't expect you to just upfront and tell me. She's a very beautiful woman, and seemingly successful. I would like to get to know you Dr. Stewart. Dinner? Tonight?"

Holly along with Gail was shocked, she expected a speech compiled of, 'I'm disappointed in you,' 'do you know what that could do to our image?' But in return she was met with a woman who was very accepting of her daughter. If Holly could tell, she could see a twinge of hurt that her daughter kept such information about herself a secret.

"Sure." Gail replied and went back to the detectives' office leaving behind a very confused Holly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dinner started off fine, Elaine and Bill were on time and both introduced themselves to the new woman. They agreed on meeting at a nice Italian restaurant that hadn't been too extravagant or too casual. Holly felt comfortable having her arm draped over the back of Gail's chair as they began small talk.

Holly noticed that Gail wasn't very comfortable seeing as the blonde was fidgeting and uptight. The brunette watched her every move as she placed a hand on her thigh and began rubbing soft circles along her leg. She knew Gail didn't like the dinners; they usually went from casual and immediately to her life. Her mother was relentless at times, mentioning her age and how much longer she had to start a family after she gets her career on track. Now Gail was afraid that they would discuss topics that Holly and she hadn't yet discussed.

After taking a sip of her wine, Elaine turned to Holly with a smile. Gail guessed that she was elated that she finally discovered one of the puzzle pieces to Gail.

Gail didn't know what to expect, her mother always drifted to the topic of how lonely Gail would become if she didn't find anyone. Her mother some how threw her career once she reached a certain stage and stared questioning her want to have a family. Elaine was excited that she was finally able to meet the woman who was now causing her daughter to ignore her.

"How long have you two been together?"

Holly shifted removing her hand from Gail's thigh but leaving her hand on her shoulders, "I'd say, maybe three months?" Looking at Gail to confirm, she sees the blonde put her hand on her knee and reach for her wine glass.

She takes that as a yes and smiles softly at the older woman. "The best time of my life." She adds smiling at the now blushing blonde.

Elaine had an even wider smile on her face as she prepares the next question, "How'd you two meet?"

Bill rolled his eyes at the woman; she was always caught up in love stories.

That's when Gail looked up at Holly who was also watching her, Gail decided to answer that one, "I was on the Koffs case, she lived across the street. She had a problem with a guy and I handled it." Gail shrugged and Holly chuckled, she was still shocked at how blunt and direct the blonde was.

Elaine frowned at the terse response and went to ask another question but was interrupted by the waiter. After the group ordered Gail excused herself to the restroom to splash her face with water, she needed a little pick up that a glass of wine couldn't handle. She almost felt bad for leaving Holly but remembered that she would more than likely get a mixture of 'I miss you' and revenge sex for abandoning her. She smirked and sauntered away, she always enjoyed a dominant Holly.

Holly swallowed and shifted under the gaze of Bill. He had brown hair with a mixture of grey, but it fit the man. He had on a nice button up dress shirt and black slacks. The Pecks went home to change earlier and Holly was too tired to change into anything so she sat back on the couch drinking a beer watching Gail scramble around her apartment looking for something to wear. The entire time she was warning Holly what should be expected during the dinner.

_Gail jumped on one leg putting on pantyhose passing a chuckling Holly sipping on her beer. _

"_There is nothing funny about this Holly, I wasn't planning on this!" She shouted from the hallway hopping into her bedroom. _

_Holly got up and sat on the edge the bed watching the struggling woman. She managed to put on a mid-sleeve dress with the zipper undone that stopped a few inches above her knees and black pantyhose. Holly loved the color black on Gail and simply loved Gail in any dress. It accented her hips perfectly and the contrast of her pale skin to the dark color amplified her beauty. Holly could look at her for ages and she would make it her priority to look at Gail any time that she could._

_Gail was now rambling as she put on a pair of studded diamond earrings, "She's going to ask a lot of questions. She loves love stories, she's no doubt gonna ask how we met, or how long we've been together. She's obviously going to bring up what you do for a living."_

_Holly nodded her head as she spoke, once again taking a sip from her beer. She wanted to go out for a smoke to calm her nerves but Gail looked at her like she was an idiot once she asked for a lighter. Holly chose the second best poison and got a beer from the fridge as Gail threw her keys and made a mad dash for her closet._

"_And my father, he probably wont say anything but let her talk. He's pretty tough, he was hard on us growing up, so he'll probably be uncomfortable with the whole gay thing but whatever, he'll get over it. He always does, but he's a good person genuinely." Gail peered at Holly before she turned her focus back to her reflection on the mirror. _

_Holly once again nodded and stretched her back, hearing Gail's voice calmed her down and she wasn't as nervous, or should she rather say, caught off guard than she was that afternoon at the station. She was prepared for what was to come at the dinner, either way she would love her regardless. _

_Gail took a few steps from the mirror and looked at her reflection; she walked back to the dresser and reapplied some lipstick. She flattened her dress, seemingly forgetting to zip her dress._

"_Come here." Holly said placing the beer bottle on the ground. _

_Gail turned her head in a different angle to judge her make-up, "Not now Holly, we have to go soon, and we don't have time." _

"_Just come here." _

"_Holly." Gail pouted, "you know I want to, but we can't we don't have time." As she says this she walks over to the brunette._

_Holly grins at the blonde and spins her around. _

"_What are you doing?" Gail asks looking her in the eyes in the mirror. _

"_You forgot to zip up your dress." Holly chuckled and once she's finished she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist._

_Holly nuzzled her cheek into Gail's stomach and held on tighter. _

"_I love you and I'm so happy to be back." Gail put her hands on Holly's shoulders smiling at the brunette's show of affection. _

"_I love you too." She smiled and tried to pull back but Holly clung on, waiting a moment until she felt satisfied and released the blonde to return to the chaos of getting dressed. _

_Holly picked up the beer bottle and stood to leave the room, but before she left, the uniformed woman walked over to Gail cupping her chin with a free hand and kissed her. Gail smiled as Holly walked out like had nothing happened and returned to the living room. _

_When Holly sat down she took in the warm environment as she awaited Gail's return. Gail's apartment had a warmth to it that she couldn't quite describe, it was just Gail. The accent wall was velvet, with picture frames a jumble on the wall behind here above the couch. She had seen them when she came over on their would be date night, but now the space felt even more homey. She recognized her police academy photos and a few with her friends from her last sleep over. But the two new frames were ones she hadn't yet seen before. One was resting below the television on the fireplace next to the red dahlias she had sent her. _

_As Holly remembered she smiled and thought back to the day. Gail insisted on taking the picture, she wanted to get her good side. The two were at the High Park of Toronto, Holly persisted on going because she loved being outdoors, and the leaves were changing colors so it was all worth while. Holly sat down in the grass lifting her head to the sky and once meeting the azure eyes she pulled Gail down onto her lap. As usual, Gail squealed and wiggled until she got comfortable in between Holly's legs. As they were talking, Holly wasn't exactly sure when or how but Gail took out her phone and snapped a picture. _

_Gail was beaming, showing all of her white teeth while Holly enveloped Gail from behind with her chin on her shoulder turned to watch Gail smile. The picture captured them in their sheer love whilst the second was hanging on the beige wall adjacent to the fireplace. It was of the two in the same place but in the middle of a kiss. The blonde turned her head to the right to capture Holly's lips; Gail was smiling into it while Holly was fully engaged. It was the day after the two lay wrapped in sheets talking early into the morning where they decided to spend as much time together as possible._

_Holly turned back around and sat on the couch. When she heard Gail's high heel clad feet walk onto the wooden flooring of the entrance she got up. The blonde was currently looking intently at her phone, more than likely to find the address. Once Holly crossed onto the dark wooden flooring of the home which garnered the kitchen and front door hallway she grabbed for Gail's coat and her uniform jacket. After helping Gail into her coat she kissed her on the cheek and opened the door. Making their way through the door, Holly locked the door and put her hand on the small of her back guiding her to the elevator. _

Holly hadn't realized that Gail returned during her daydream. Bill hadn't lifted his gaze from the brunette until the blonde returned from the restroom. Gail gave a thin smile and sat next to Holly, Elaine's questions continued.

"So Holly, what is it that you do?" Elaine asked with her wine glass in hand.

"Well, I'm obviously involved in the military," Elaine chuckled at that, "I work as a researcher and part time trauma surgeon while I'm overseas. I'm leaving for Afghanistan to study some kind of illness spreading in the bases, but that's all that I can tell you."

Elaine nodded and debated what other questions to ask until Bill spoke up, "How long have you been in service?"

All of the women at the table were caught off guard by Bill's question, he hadn't said a word, "I've been in the Navy since," she looks at Gail as if that will give her an answer as to why he asked the sudden question and turns back to Bill, "well I applied for delayed entry so that I could finish medical school at the University of Toronto before I started. I wanted to do more with my education and I love this country and everything it has to offer for me and my family."

Gail smiles at the proud woman and looks back at her mother who is now winking in her direction. The blonde rolled her eyes much like her father and sipped her wine. Elaine was mesmerized by the doctor, she was everything she could imagine for her daughter, and Gail knew it by the look of her face. Her father on the other hand, she couldn't exactly place.

Bill nodded and wrung his hands together, "Thank you for your service. But if you hurt my daughter I could care less what you do, you get back here in one piece, do you understand Dr. Stewart?"

The mood of the table seemed to change but Holly sat firm and nodded her head, "That's my plan, and thank you sir for your gratitude."

Sensing the setting change, Elaine clears her throat and turns back to Holly, "So," she drawls out peeking at Bill for a split second, "What accent is that?"

Holly smiled, "It's Portuguese, I try to keep it tame but it always manages to come out regardless."

Elaine waves her hand at Holly, "No, no, I love it! It's quite," turning to Bill, "what's the word honey?"

Bill shrugs his shoulders and looks back to Holly, "exotic?"

"Yes! That's the word! Exotic, I love it." Elaine huffs and whispers into her husband's ear.

After Elaine shifts her attention, Holly puts her hand on the top of Gail's thigh and squeezes whispering into the blondes ear when her parents are distracted, "You love it too don't you?"

Gail reddens and grins at Holly's advances and quickly gives her a peck on the lips. Elaine luckily doesn't turn in time to see the kiss, saving Holly from embarrassment and notices the food coming over. Once they have received the food, Elaine starts up again. Holly honestly doesn't feel threatened and is warmed by her mother's curiosity; Gail on the other hand isn't pleased.

"Tell me about yourself, my daughter has failed to mention anything about you."

Holly looks up and places her fork down on the plate, folding her hands. Gail turns her attention on the question, "Well your daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me other than the time I went to the Newport Jazz festival."

Gail glared at her but eased when Holly started to cackle at her joke, "Not funny Holly." She mumbled.

Holly then placed her arm on the back of Gail's chair, "Anyway, Gail is the best thing that has happened to me, and I'm not that interesting so I can understand why she wouldn't talk about me."

Gail appreciated that Holly made the reason as to why her relationship with Holly was a secret lighter; she smiled at the woman as she continued.

"There's not much to know, I come from a small family. Three brothers," Elaine's eyes widen at that, _small_?

"My parents live in the states, and that's pretty much it. I was a teenager who preferred to study than go out and party, and a college student who was too focused to ruin my opportunities in the heat of the moment at parties."

"Did you live in Brazil?" Holly's mood shot in the air at the thought of her old home.

"Yes, it was beautiful; we lived there when I was around seven and moved back when I was twelve. Absolutamente bela, but we moved back when things started to change in the area."

Elaine nodded and tended to her meal, "How do you feel about children? Would you want any?"

Gail choked while Holly instead, laughed at the blunt question, "Why, yes, yes I do. I would think there would be some type of segue into that topic." Holly continued to laugh as Elaine anticipated a continuation of her answer.

After sipping her bourbon Holly set the glass back down and continued, "I haven't put much thought into it, but it's certainly in my future, unless that some one doesn't want them."

She then started to rub circles with her thumb on Gail's thigh, a silent question for the blonde. In which she replied with a blush and a smile, the sudden direct question hadn't caused the turmoil that Gail expected much to her surprise. Elaine couldn't contain the smile that was on her face and out of no where, Bill smiled also. Gail didn't think it possible for this dinner to go so well, but it did exactly that. Her father was more engaged, and got along just fine with Holly.

Elaine took Holly's rare open attitude much to her advantage asking as much as possible about the doctor. Holly liked Gail's mother but she could see where her demeanor became overwhelming and in the blonde's point of view, Holly knew exactly why. Gail was a private person, and for her mother to continually ask about things Gail didn't feel comfortable with, she understood why Gail didn't like the dinners. Also why Gail had downed Holly's bourbon and glass of aged wine.

Holly didn't answer every question fully remembering that her mother could also be a bitch, so she didn't completely reveal herself. Bill on the other hand was fine; he didn't mention 'the gay thing' and was thoroughly impressed by her. When they were heading out of the building to leave, he gave Holly a firm hand shake and let the couple go on their way.

Gail was quiet on the ride back; she seemed a little tipsy after the dinner so Holly drove the couple back to Gail's place. When they stepped out of the car, Holly rushed to the other side to tease Gail about chivalry but was met with clingy Gail. She hung onto Holly the entire route to her apartment. She held onto her arm as if it were her life support. But Holly didn't mind, it was cute, and if drunken Blondie was like this she wouldn't mind, it was oddly sweet.

When they were finally at the door, Gail was poking Holly in the shoulder, talking about how strange it was that the tattoo there didn't change color like the skin on the palm of her hand did when pressure was applied. Holly laughed and guided the blonde into the apartment, she lead Gail into the bathroom placing her on the closed toilet seat and handed her a towel.

"Stay there." Holly said and disappeared.

She left to go to her duffel bag and whipped out some bubble bath contraction and candles, although the blonde was a bit drunk, she still wanted to treat her to a special night. Holly lifted to her feet grabbing her clothes, a tank top and some running shorts, then returned to the bathroom where Gail was resting her head on the counter next to the toilet and mumbled something Holly couldn't catch. So instead of asking she turned on the bath and put the scented mix into the tub, setting up the candles around the bathroom. Holly went over to help Gail with her clothes and she decided to bathe in the morning.

As she was helping Gail into the lavish tub, now surrounded by candles, Holly placed a towel at the end of the tub for Gail's head to rest on. Gail lolled her head to the side and gave Holly a dopey grin, a grin Holly would die for. But goddamn Gail was really, really, drunk. So her demeanor now was something she had never seen before, an overly sweet Gail. A Gail she would tease in the morning when she awoke with a mean hangover. Holly chuckled to herself as she bent in to give her a sweet chaste kiss and began to stand only to be pulled back.

"Come on Holly, get in." Gail asked eyes still closed and head still angled at Holly.

"You're really drun-"

"I won't try anything; I just want you near me." Holly melted at that and began to strip. Gail smiled when she heard the rustle of the brunettes clothing and reached her hand out blindly. Holly turned off the lights for Gail's sake, and got into the tub. When she attempted to get behind her Gail stopped her and pouted.

"No," Gail said almost child-like, "I wanna be the big spoon."

So Holly obliged, she settled in front of Gail and leant her head back. Gail hummed and wrapped her arms around Holly's torso, "I'm so happy you're back Hollybear."

Holly cringed at the name and tried to turn but was held into place by strong arms, "Hollybear Gail?"

She felt the blonde nod and kiss her neck, "Yep, my big cuddly Hollybear."

"You are not going to call me Hollybear Gail." Holly responded softly.

She shifted just enough to see Gail's face when she stuck out her bottom lip, "Oh come on Hollybear, please, it fits you! I can hug you all day, 'cuz you're my teddy bear."

Holly then decided to switch roles and she managed to get behind Gail without splashing water all over the place, "No fair, I wanted to be the big spoon."

"Well you should've thought that through before you gave me that nickname. You can call me Hollybear, only when I'm the big spoon and when you're incredibly drunk." She said.

"Fair enough Hollybear," the blonde giggled and Holly thought she would be overwhelmed by the adorableness.

They stayed in silence as Gail rambled on about something involving baseball and murder. Holly thought it was morbid but didn't think much into it, all she knew was Gail was in her arms and that was all that mattered. When Gail branched off topic to what the two were talking about she kissed her quiet and then would go back. She wasn't listening to exactly everything that was being said but instead let Gail talk.

Her voice soothed her thoughts and her hands began to wonder, she rubbed her flat stomach and Gail let out a mix of a purr and a growl, playfully impersonating a cat. Holly chuckled but Gail soon stopped her playful act once Holly ventured further south. Gail bit her lip and let the journey begin.

They had been in the bath until it had run cold, and Gail had been pleasured at least four times, all of which stopped her rambling. Holly again was Gail's crutch and helped her into her pajamas and into the bed. When settled, Holly was on her back while Gail was draped over her tracing the tattoos on her body, she was currently on her upper right arm.

"What's that?" Gail asked softly, the ink had been displayed due to the light coming out from the window.

Holly didn't have to look down at the work to know which one she was talking about, "It's a couple of lines from the book Ahmed gave me."

Gail hummed and again traced her fingers along her skin, this tattoo was below the lines and was a soldiers cross, she knew that much. Holly didn't seem to falter and let her continue her exploration. Gail was curious as to who it was for, but didn't want to bring up the topic realizing that the brunette would be deployed again. The blonde led her curious hands down Holly's abdomen to ride up her shirt, she remembered one being there.

"When'd you get this?" Gail gently slid her hands along the design of the Royal Canadian Navy crest in black.

"Around the same time I got the cross." Gail nodded.

"Did it hurt?" She asked cautiously.

"I didn't really think about it, just the reason why I was getting it." Holly smiled, "it's one of my favorites."

Again Gail nodded and put the shirt back in its place, "Roll over."

Holly did as she was told and the blonde climbed on top of the brunettes back side. She pulled the shirt up and there was a multitude of sights scars, but the tattoos served as make do cover ups. The first thing Gail noticed was the ménage of the black tattoos. Some of skulls, some of scripture, and out of no where a fresh one of color, Gail didn't see it when they were having sex like rabbits the two days before Holly left, and she was sure Holly wouldn't be able to get a tattoo in training. Even through her haze she knew this was different from the rest.

"When'd you get this?" Gail questioned.

Holly sighed and closed her eyes; Gail was so calm right now it passed right through her. Gail seemed so vulnerable and cute, "I got it the day before I left for the vessel."

"Hmm." Gail traced it over; it was on her right shoulder blade, "Why'd you decide to get this in color?"

Holly shrugged and flipped over smoothly where Gail straddled her staring her intently in the eyes. "It's you."

Gail furrowed her brows together, "What are you talking about? That's not my face or name, wait. Do I have something on my face you aren't telling me about?"

Gail began touching her face feeling for anything resembling the image, Holly took her hands and pulled her down for a kiss, and once Gail pulled back she was silenced.

"I got it in color because it calms me down, blue calms me down. You and Ahmed calm me down so I thought, why not? I can carry you both around." Gail blushed and kissed her again.

"Anyway, how creepy would it be to get a tattoo of your face? People are terrible at those anyway."

Gail snorted and slid down Holly's body to restore their previous position. "I know, but who wouldn't want this face on them?"

Gail shimmied her chest as best as could lying on her side but failed miserably when she almost fell out of the bed. "I'm really drunk aren't I?"

Holly laughed and nodded her head, "Yeah and you're going to regret it tomorrow morning, now go to sleep."

Gail snuggled into her side, abiding by Holly's orders and put her arm over Holly's stomach while her right arm held onto Holly's left.

"Goodnight Hollybear." The brunette rolled her eyes and kissed the blondes forehead putting her arm around her now fast asleep girlfriend.

"Boa noite, meu amor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up sunshine!" Holly ripped open the curtains of the bedroom and the blonde on the comfy bed grumbled trying her best to cover her face with the comforter.

"No," she said pleadingly slow.

Holly jumped on top of the blonde straddling her and started to tickle her. Gail squeaked and squirmed around to get Holly off of her, but the brunette wouldn't stop. Gail eventually succumbed and begged her to stop.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get up, please just stop!" She managed to get out between laughing fits, her head was pounding but she couldn't help but laugh. Holly kissed her and jumped right back off of the bed.

When the brunette left the room Gail shouted from her quarters as she struggled out of bed, "I could strangle you sometimes!"

Holly giggled and started the coffee, she had already made breakfast, and the brunette woke up early out of habit from training on the vessel and walked to the market near the apartment. The weather was perfect, it was gloomy and snowing. Once she got home from the market she lit the fire place since it was getting chilly and she knew how Gail was always cold. It was still pretty early and when she turned on the television she saw a rerun of a basketball game that ran while she was in training.

Letting the absent noise of the game fill the living room, she made pancakes and cut a couple of mangos that she got from the market for the breakfast.

She was getting the plates out when she felt cold arms wrap around her midsection. "I can't stand you but you're so warm right now."

Holly chuckled, "Is that anyway to greet your _Hollybear_?"

Gail pulled back and grimaced at the name, "What did you just say?"

Holly flat out laughed and turned in Gail's arms, "Don't you remember any of last night?"

Gail shook her head watching in confusion, "The only thing I remember is you taking advantage of me in the tub."

Holly grinned, "Really, I took advantage of you? You were the one growling at me."

Gail pushed her closer against the counter once she saw the glint in Holly's eyes. She kissed her past the pounding in her head and took in Holly's full lips. When their lips latched onto each other Gail hummed and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Holly put her arms around Gail's neck and kissed her back with the same integrity. Holly nipped at Gail's lip and tugged gently when Gail nipped back. Holly began to smile in the kiss and finally broke it after pecking her once again.

She smiled and looked Gail intently in the eyes and turned back around to the plates as Gail swayed along behind her with every movement.

"What else happened last night?" Gail asked after a couple of minutes.

"You got mad when you weren't the big spoon and called me Hollybear when I let you."

"Did I seriously do that?"

"Mhmm." Holly said occupied with the plates.

"Please forget I said that, I was under the influence." Gail mumbled into her shoulder.

Holly laughed out loud and turned around, "Consider it forgotten."

"Thank you." Gail said sweetly and shuffled around to sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "I think after hearing that I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah, I don't think it has anything to do with the fact that you drank an equivalent of three bottles of Jack Daniels last night."

Gail grimaced, "Sorry about that, I just find it easier to block out Elaine than listen to her warn me about my future."

Holly watched her girlfriend closely at the turn of events and once again turned to occupy herself with the pancakes.

"Why is that? She seemed fine to me."

Gail dropped her eyes and played with the loose fabric on her pajama pants, she felt a little nervous to bring up the topic.

"So you didn't get uncomfortable when she brought up kids?"

"Nope."

"What about when she brought up marriage?" Gail asked refusing to look at her.

Holly tilted her head side to side contemplating the question. Doing so she plated their breakfast and brought it over to the table, "Well I was actually going to ask about that."

Gail's eyes shoot up at the brunette, "What do you mean ask about that?"

Handing Gail a fork, Holly began eating seemingly unfazed by the topic, "I was going to ask sooner or later if you wanted to get married so that you can be contacted if something happens to me."

The blonde's mouth is gaping in disbelief, "Wait, wait. So are you proposing to me?"

Thinking it over, Holly shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. I don't know, but do you want to? Be an emergency contact or something?"

"Holly."

"Mhmm?" Holly asked still eating her breakfast looking at the rerun of the basketball game on the television.

"You, wait. Okay, so, um." Gail was tripping over her words confused by the woman before her who was currently _not paying attention to a word she was saying._

"_Holly!"_

The brunette jumped and turned to Gail, "What? I was just curious, I'm sorry I got you upset or something." She mumbled cutting her pancake.

"Are you serious right now? Can't you just put me in as an emergency contact instead of making a life commitment?"

Holly once again shrugged, "Maybe, but it's a lot faster if we just do it-"

"You can not be serious right now." Gail hadn't even touched her breakfast while Holly was almost finished.

"It was just a suggestion…"

"You are unbelievable! Just ask if I want to be an emergency contact instead of randomly asking to marry me. That was a pathetic proposal by the way." Gail finally picked up the fork but tried the orange fruit first.

"My bad," Holly laughed with dark humor, "I didn't want it to take forever. Paperwork isn't really important when everyone in your base is getting bombs thrown at them."

Gail stopped chewing and set the fork down. Holly and she had discussed what could happen while she was overseas, and agreed not to talk about the depressing topics, but every once and a while Holly let it slip. But in the dark humor that Holly used greatly. Gail didn't find it funny one bit and glared at her for her to realize her mistake.

Suddenly losing her appetite, Gail's mood changed and she glared at the side of Holly's face.

"Wow, you dumb fuck! This isn't football that was clearly a walk! You cant just run down the court _holding _the ball. Foul the bastard!" Holly pointed at the screen with her fork.

"Unbelievable, are you seeing this?" Turning to make a sly comment at the television, "that's why you didn't make it to playoffs, know what I'm sayin'?" But the smile was ripped off her face when she saw the look on Gail's face.

"Oh shit, what did I say?" Holly said moving to the other side of the table; she knelt beside Gail who was glaring at her with concentrated anger.

She tried to grab her hand only for it to be smacked away, "I want you to think back to what you just said."

Holly frowned in thought, "I'm sorry if you're a Hawks fan, but they real-"

"I'm not talking about basketball Holly." Gail deadpanned still glaring at her.

Holly looked out in the distance to remember what she said still trying to grab for Gail's hands. _Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Look, I didn't realize I said that, I'm sorry." Holly pleaded; Gail stood and put their dishes in the sink after emptying the plates.

The blonde turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know Holly, in order for me to be _semi okay _with the whole deployment thing; you should tone the jokes down, or at least think about what you say before you say it."

Holly slowly made her way over to her girlfriends side and tried to pry her hands into hers once again failing.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are but, I've never been through this before, and you just make these, these horrible jokes." Gail said waving her hands around.

"I trust you enough that you'll be fine in the confines of the lab but stop with the jokes. You don't know if they're going to call for you when they need you on the field where you become one of those people with bombs being thrown at them!"

Holly nodded her head, continuing to listen, "I want to be with you, I _need _to be with you through this, but you have to be considerate of my feelings, ugh, okay I know that sounds worn but its true. I need you, you make me better."

"Hell, my mother even likes you, she's usually trying to set me up with her perfect image of a spouse but then you came along. And I can promise you that you will hear from her some how some way after last night."

Holly was stunned at the admission and held on tighter to Gail, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, okay." Looking down at her feet, Holly comes in closer to hold her.

"I'm serious Gail," Gail snuggled in further holding on tight.

"I'm sorry that I'm lazy and don't want to bother with the paper work involved with the list but I'll do anything for you. And sorry for the careless proposal, I promise to do better next time." Gail lifts her head and arches an eyebrow.

"Next time?"

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "Yep, you do love me right?"

"I guess so…" Gail says snuggling into Holly.

"You'll stick around when I come back right?"

"Yes." She releases breathlessly.

"Be able to make Skype calls?"

Gail nods her head into Holly's chest.

"Then I don't see why there can't be a next time." Holly says squeezing Gail.

After standing there for a moments time Holly pulls back and guides Gail to the couch in the living room. The game still playing, Holly sits and tugs Gail down to sit on her lap horizontally in a cradling position.

Kissing her forehead, "Does your head still hurt?"

Gail nods folding her arms into her chest still close as ever to Holly.

"Do you want me to get something for you or are you okay for now?"

"I'll be fine, I just want you." Gail mumbles kissing Holly on her neck, causing Holly to giggle at the sensation.

The two sat there for a while watching the game, Gail was drifting in and out during Holly's occasional rants about faulty rebounds and fouls. The blonde laughed instead of being irritated when Holly jerked her awake when she slammed her fist in the arm rest. Gail had eventually laid out on the couch placing her head on Holly's lap. While Holly played with her hair, she asked Gail what they should do for the day.

"I don't know, how about we go shopping or something." Holly thought about it and decided that that would be tolerable.


	9. This is LONNNNNG, love you guys

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write by the way! Oh and heads up, the last 1,515 words are pure smut. My bad. Since it's so long, I tried my best with proofreading but it's really long. I don't know how to go with getting a beta. If you're interested or if I figure out how, PM me!**

**Long Rambling A/N: First thing first. Thank you to the reviewers cough cough especially Mimitash you still make me smile like a goofball… well I usually do but you make me all bubbly inside hahaha! Oh and Steffido1993, you look a lot like this awesome girl in my Anatomy and Physiology class, she's pretty flirty. And round of applause for me…I got her number. Yes, yes, thank you. She even mentioned my way of getting her number. It was pretty funny. Hopefully I have beaten the 'Straight Girl Crush Syndrome.' **

**Songs for this one, I changed up a bit because people(friends and family except for my Papa) usually hate my jazz stuff. Help Me Lose My Mind by London Grammar, for Gail's little scene High Living by Toro y Moi, and (jazz) My Foolish Heart by Jane Monheit. I love Jane Monheit. No matter what anyone says she is my soul mate I tell you. We were meant to be.**

**Enjoy! Does the horizontal line thing work**

* * *

><p>Gail and Holly had been out for at least two hours looking for shoes. Gail was obsessed, once she saw the shoe store her hangover disappeared and she practically abandoned Holly to go into the large selection. The brunette was hauling around bags of boxes of what she thought were the same style shoe. But Holly couldn't complain, she insisted on buying everything, much to her delight while Gail was turning in the shoes she was looking at the blonde's body, it was a pleasant sight. She got something out of it. Oh and that she planned on getting her girlfriend to meet her family in a couple of days.<p>

"What about these?" Gail said lifting up the blue heels catching Holly in the act.

Shooting her head up Holly adjusted her glasses and nodded her head.

"Yeah, those look nice, do you want them?"

"Holly you've gotten me enough, you look miserable carrying all of those bags."

Although it was true, carrying the bags equated to nothing considering she wouldn't be home for the holiday season. She made sure that this would be an early holiday for her and the family. Gail had been a little sad that they couldn't spend their first Christmas and New Years together, but Holly wanted to make up for it. So carrying the bags were no problem, it was just the grueling time it took for the woman to pick the shoes.

"It's Hell, but I'd do anything for you as long as you're happy but we're not done yet." Holly stood up and grabbed Gail by the elbow.

She drug the pair over to the counter, "Hi, I would like to get a size 8 and half for each color you have of these. Oh and these." Pointing at her girlfriend's foot.

Gail turned to Holly and gaped her mouth, "But they're Louis Vuittons, I only wanted to try them on!"

"You're taking too long, and you've picked up the same shoe, I'll be damned if I don't see you in lingerie while we're in this mall."

The pale woman blushed as the clerk stifled her laugh, "You have no shame." She mumbled.

"Damn right." Holly shrugged and whipped out her debit card. The clerk came up with three boxes and accepted the card.

"That's $2,859.69." Holly couldn't determine if the noise Gail made was a choke or if she couldn't breathe as the clerk accepted and scanned the card.

Holly smirked as she watched the blonde next to her blanch. But she didn't care, Gail would appreciate it when she realized that the shoes matched two of her dresses and didn't have to decide what to pick. Holly smiled at the clerk for a change and grabbed the bags. Gail took off the shoe and reached for the shoes that she came in with, black and white Converse.

"You are insane Holly."

"I know." And they continued to walk around the mall, which surprisingly wasn't full, Holly walked into a children's store after they had a mini session at the Victoria Secret. Gail was surprised at the sudden change of environment but went along with it.

The doctor was in paradise; Gail was in everything that she could imagine. Red satin, black lace bras, she hated to admit it, but she caught a few snap shots in the dressing room, Gail hadn't noticed but she was teasing Holly the entire time. Realizing she was distracted, Gail took in the change. Holly noticed her face and answered the silent question.

"Nieces and nephews, we're going to see them some time next week."

"We?"

"Yes ma'am, my parents are visiting and I would like for you to come since I've met your parents."

Gail was shocked; she didn't think Holly would want her to meet them so soon, especially after she was pushed into eating dinner with hers. Family was a tough topic for Gail, parents didn't really like her other than Jordan's but that was probably because they were really good friends before they knew they were an item. Holly's family, Gail didn't know what to expect. According to Holly, her brothers were all military excluding one, Carlos. Holly never really spoke of him, just that they were really close and he upped and left, she calls him at least once a year but he doesn't really say much.

Gail could only remember him because he was such an enigma, she couldn't really pick up the other two. The family was a complicated one for sure, and Gail wasn't exactly sure how to approach it. But Holly reassured her that everything would be fine and if there were any problems she would deal with it. Suddenly today was the day in which she would meet the family.

They again found themselves in another store children's store. Holly set the bags down and looked at the clothes on the rack, it was baby clothes and Gail was some what relieved, babies liked her. She could handle the family if the babies liked her.

"What are their names?"

Holly giggled and turned the tiny onesie in her hands, "Do you have your pen ready?"

"There's João my oldest brother, he works as a carpenter part time and he's in the Army, special ops. His wife is Nara, they have two kids now, Marisa who's nine and the new one is Clara, she's maybe one now?" Holly shrugged and put the clothing on her shoulder, moving to the next section of pajamas.

"Octávio, we call him Vio, his wife won't be there but the kids will, he has two, Alejandro, we call him Alex, he's seven, and Marco's eight, he's the only one that speaks another language. He's a smart kid." She shook the little monkey design in Gail's face.

"This is too cute!" Holly said in a shrill voice Gail never heard before. The brunette then began to put random toys in the cart and grab wrapping paper. Gail was still listening carefully; this was going to be a long week.

"My father is Jorge and my mother is Luisa, she's a character, that's for sure. She named me after a type of flower or something like that, while everyone else got these traditional names but I'm not very close with her. She calls me occasionally to 'worry.'" Holly stilled for a beat which didn't go unnoticed by Gail.

"Well I like your name, I'm sure she tried as best as she could right?"

"That's a shame because my step-father refuses to call me Holly." Holly picks up a mock soccer shirt, changing the topic not even bothering to address her mother.

"What's your full name?" Gail asks curiously looking at Holly's selection realizing they weren't going to have that discussion.

"That's not important, what do you think about this shirt?" Lifting up the shirt with a printed jaguar, "I'm sure my dad will love it."

Observing it, it was cute yet tough enough for a boy with a large ego for a small body. Gail nodded her head.

"Now about my mother, I'm not sure about how she'll react or take the news."

Gail gulped, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well she's a little, I don't know… My father is okay, he loves you already."

The blonde looked up, "How and he hasn't even met me? Parents don't like me Holly."

She looked at the toys that were currently piled in the basket and realized that Holly was wrapped around each and every one of the kids' fingers.

"Well he does, Ma doesn't know about you yet but she'll meet you today."

Gail was knocked out of her stupor, "How does she not know and practically your entire family knows?"

Holly walked over to push the cart, "Because we have each others' backs, she doesn't know I'm a lesbian and currently serious about a woman but she'll have to get over it. I won't put up with bullshit."

Gail nodded and walked along with Holly who looked like a carriage mule, bags on her arms and toys and clothes stacked in the cart. But she seemed unfazed, probably what she always did evidently. She still worried about how her mother would react, not only did she not get along with parents but she was also the unknown woman.

Holly once again grabbed another load of clothes and threw them in the cart full of toys, "We have to go to my place and wrap these up though."

Pulling out her debit card Holly turns to Gail, "Actually, I'm just going to ask them to come over. Will that be okay, you'll be in a familiar place so I would think so?"

"Yeah, yeah sure I guess." Gail stumbled.

"Are you sure?" Holly says as she turns to the clerk, "Hey can we borrow this cart?"

As he nods she puts the haul of shoes with the toys. Gail still hadn't answered so she walked up to Gail, leaning on the counter placing both of her hands on the blonde's waist tugging her closer.

"Holly what are you doing?" Gail asks looking around; only two couples were staring as they guiding their children out of view. She wasn't keen on public displays of affection, but Holly was having none of it until she answered.

"Ma'am that'll be $289.87," Holly threw the card at him and gave her full attention to the detective.

"I'm making sure you're alright; screw the bastards staring," Holly said moving her head so Gail had to make eye contact. "Is it too much to meet them today?"

Gail shook her head and Holly smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "But can we talk about it when we get to your place?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Holly finally released Gail and began placing the bags in the cart, "I'm probably going to put them in a room and they can pick which ones they want."

Gail giggled and thought that Holly was more than likely the cool aunt, well the only aunt. She could only imagine what the house would sound like with the four kids around. Suddenly Holly stopped.

"Wait, didn't you say that one of your friends had a kid, Traci right?" Gail was shocked that she remembered when she told Holly about how close Traci and she were.

"Yep, Leo, he's the same age as…" Trying to come up with the name, "Marisa? She's nine right?"

Impressed with her memory, "Wow, yeah. She's one of the few girls in the family. The boys are the ones I can't remember, I still have a hard time telling them apart."

Gail chuckles and walks beside Holly who is once again the camel for the day. They spent another two hours at the mall trying to find something that Leo would like, and Holly ended up paying a ridiculous amount for a boy she didn't even know. Holly loved kids noticeably and didn't really care about spending so much money for them. Gail didn't really understand but once Holly explained, she understood her excessive behavior.

Although Holly claimed to have been settled with Ahmed's death, his departure was still a major gradient in her life. Holly wanted to make sure that kids were happy with their time on this Earth; she showered them with love, or at least the kids that she was fond of. A majority of the gifts symbolized Holly, most were science themed, or books. Nerf guns for the boys, but all held traits of Holly, Gail hadn't even noticed until Holly mentioned it. The doctor's concern was set due to her inevitable deployment. She didn't want to leave without leaving something for the children to show that they not only could remember her, but that she will always keep them in mind if she didn't return.

It was a sad reality but at the same time heartwarming. Holly didn't really show her appeal to kids, but once she got to know them she was a ball of goo much like Gail. Holly explained that the kids wouldn't know that she was leaving again until dinner tonight but they always knew when the gifts came around. Whenever they found the gifts they would run to her, tell her that they love her and ask about where and how she was going. They were pretty smart.

Gail was amazed, usually when she left to go undercover in her patrol days she would tell Leo a sweetened version but the Stewart family was a different story. These kids knew the truth, the hard truth and Gail was astonished as to how the kids were able to accept it. The doctor told her it was for the hard approach of death, if it happened the kids would understand why and what it was for, not just a death out of the blue. It was an active military family after all, Holly's siblings, and including herself felt it necessary to serve a country that gave them such freedom and luxury.

The detective seemed awed at the sacrifice because they didn't have to but they stood up for it. Stewarts were brave and appreciative enough to give their lives to show the severity of their thanks. They were raised with the mindset of respect, why not do it with honor?

Now in the car and settled Holly has to stop by the grocery store to pick up all of the items needed for her mother to cook. Gail thought it was strange but Holly again explained that it was her mother's tradition to cook whenever the family was together, just to remember old times.

"Should I actually be there?" Gail asked, it seemed extremely personal to Holly but the doctor shook her head.

"I don't see why not? I consider you my family." She said rummaging through the trunk to find her dropped keys.

"Really?"

"Yes, now stop being all insecure about how I feel about you, they'll love you." Holly smiles and shuts the trunk.

Climbing into the front seat, Holly turns to Gail, "So the only problem I think you'll have with my mother is the fact you're allergic to tomatoes, she'll probably think you're insulting her food, but I'm sure she'll figure out something. Unless she wants to kill you."

Immediately focusing her eyes on Holly, she was terrified, "She will go as far as to kill me?!"

Holly burst with laughter taking in a flustered Gail, "I'm just kidding, Gail, you just make my days. Stewart women are a little crazy but I'm the only one who's tried to kill some one."

"But that's because Joe was being Joe." Holly says turning the car over and pulling out of the mall's car garage.

"Does your family know about the divorce?" She asks at the sudden change of Holly, she had gotten better with the mood swings but they still linger.

"Yeah, but I didn't say that the Stewart men haven't attempted to kill some one...more than once. You'll be fine though."

Gail seemed satisfied with the answer and looked out the window at the passing city. Once they reached the store Holly waited for Gail and practically brought every selection of vegetable and meat that they had. Every spice that was there was thrown in the cart also; she claimed to have no idea what her mother would need. She used everything. But it always turned out amazing.

By the time they reached Holly's place Gail was in charge of wrapping everything, while the brunette was in charge of putting the gifts in the living room in specific order with names and labels. Of course while that was taking place, Gail was awaiting the impending guests, the guests that determine if she'll be around or not.

Holly saw the inner turmoil and made her way over to the blonde who was bopping her head nervously side to side with the song that she was currently playing. Of course it was all Holly's choice to play the music because she was twirling around with the song trying to beckon her over to dance with her. But Gail insisted that she needed to finish wrapping the gifts.

"Come on Gail, just one song, you don't have that many left to wrap." Holding her hand out she shuffled closer to Gail who was still working on the wrapping paper.

"I still have this one to wrap." She says looking intently at the Nerf gun.

"Alright, just that one," Holly says swaying her hips, "my favorite part is coming up!"

Gail looked up and was completely distracted from her job; the brunette had impossibly long legs that Gail could admire for days. Her body was insanely toned and Holly moved with such grace, she couldn't tell if she were dreaming or in reality, but she knew she was incredibly lucky. While Holly was turned around swaying her hips, the blonde surprised herself and looped her arms around the doctor from behind. Holly giggled at the feeling of her arms, the blonde couldn't resist and Holly knew that Gail knew it.

When she knew that Gail was enticed, the toned woman took advantage of the position and began to grind. She felt Gail take a breath in realizing that the woman had no idea how to retaliate. Leaving one hand on Gail's arm around her waist she put the other behind the blonde head. Gail tilted her head in to take in the scent of Holly's hair.

Holly was grinding in all the right places and Gail couldn't help but let her hands wander. She was begging for more once she felt Gail's breath on her neck. Arousal coursed through her body as she felt Gail's hands venture south. The innocent dance that Holly wanted had soon turned dirty, but that wasn't necessarily bad. Holly turned her head and put both of her hands behind Gail's head to guide her lips to her mouth. It was an awkward position but Gail was rewarded with a moan once her hands reached one of Holly's breasts.

Still kissing the flustered brunette, Gail got the rare chance to push her hands down the seam of Holly's jeans. Holly let out another moan that sounded more like a grunt for more; she turned the two to the point that they were facing each other and pushed Holly to the couch. Gail placed her knee in between Holly's and began to grind to the beat. It was slowly paced, not too fast, but not too sluggish, and Gail was enjoying the troubled brunette.

Gail lifted up from Holly and stood as she watched the dazed look on Holly's face. This was her chance; she wanted to save it for tonight, but now would do. She backed up with a devious smile and changed to a slow paced song on Holly's iPod. Holly reciprocated the grin once she saw what Gail was up to. Unbeknownst to Holly, Gail had changed into the lingerie that Holly insisted on her getting. Beneath the casual wear was a black lace garter belt matched with a black laced bra. Gail knew she would have Holly under complete control without a second thought.

Peering at the clock she realized that they had at least an hour, that would be enough she concluded and pulled up a chair from the mahogany desk.

"Sit here." Holly did as she was told and wondered what Gail was up to.

The blonde stood in front of Holly and tried as best as she could to keep up the act. She slowly slipped off her shirt and twirled it around getting a laugh from Holly, but the laugh dissipated once she saw the get up underneath. She sucked in a breath and reached for the blonde, only to have her back up.

"No touching." Gail said with a smirk.

Rocking her hips side to side, she placed her hands on Holly's thighs and slid them down to her knees pushing them apart. This was going to be fun as she watched Holly devour her with only her glazed over eyes. Gail pushed back on Holly's legs and sat down on the space between her legs and Holly's center. Holly sucked in another breath as Gail made contact, while the blonde slid off her jeans in process revealing the other black half. Holly knew she brought Gail a great selection of lingerie but hadn't expected it to be used so quickly.

Gail began to ride again on an impatient Holly who was watching her very move. Holly couldn't restrain anymore and grabbed Gail by the hips satisfying her need of contact. Deciding to use Holly's desperation against her, the current dancer stood after a moment and moved to straddle Holly. She moaned once she felt Holly slide her hands down the seam of her underwear and grab her backside. But she refused to let the flustered woman have her way with her before she did herself.

Gail grabbed both of her hands and leaned in to kiss the brunette on the neck and behind the ear, nibbling and whispering dirty things that Gail would blush at if she saw Holly's eyes. While Holly's hands were pulled behind her head, Gail was given more space, kissing her exposed collar and jaw. Missing the intimate touch, she put Holly's hands on her waist and put her hands down the brunette's underwear.

Soon she felt Holly's impatient hands run up and down her back in slow motions, fully taking in the silk like smooth skin there. She teased Holly's entrance just barely making contact. Panting, Holly moved her hips to hopefully satisfy her need of Gail's dexterous hands. Holly began kissing the blonde back until she could no longer do so when she felt Gail's hands become more adventurous.

But when Holly moved to receive more from the dancer, Holly heard a stir at the front door causing Gail to hop off of Holly.

"Holly! We're here!" Holly looked wide eyed at Gail who was currently making a mad dash for her clothes.

Gail just about flew off of the chair, not willing to get caught _stripping _by the mother of her girlfriend. A mother that does not know that their daughter is a lesbian. The mother who is on the front step.

"Holy shit, shit, shit, shit, Holly! I'm naked, what was I thinking?! I thought you said they were coming at 6!" Gail whispered nervously, her headache was slowly but surely coming back.

"We got here a lot earlier than we thought we were; the weather isn't as bad." Holly's mother's footsteps could be heard in the hallway as she placed her coat on the coat rack.

"I-I didn't know that they would get here so early! You heard it yourself, here," Holly handed the nearly naked woman her pants. But for the life her, Gail could not find her bra and shirt.

"How the hell did you manage to take off my bra!?" Gail says flustered running around the couch. "You had your hands on my hips! I put your hands on me, not my boobs Holly!"

The brunette tried not to snicker at Gail's erratic behavior. Gail snatched the pants from Holly, giving her the scariest look she could function, which worked because Holly began to help her with it. Fortunately for the couple, Holly's mother left to retrieve their bags from the car.

But unknown to Holly, everyone arrived at the same time. She would later learn that they met at the airport to meet up with their parents. Car doors were slamming and the front door was wide open.

"You are never touching me again! Never ever," Holly turns to plead with her, but Gail shuts her down, "Nope. Don't even try it!"

The first pitter patter of feet make it into the house and Gail runs through the kitchen into the back wall of the kitchen which held the entrance to the laundry room. Holly immediately went for the kids to distract them. The blonde was able to find her bra but was still unable to find her shirt. Once she heard the little voices she grabbed for the first shirt she saw. She washed her hands and patted her hair trying to tame it.

"Aunt Holly!"

"Tia Olly!"

"Get off of me!"

"No! Fique longe de min!"

"Alex, I can't see!"

Holly only grabs the bundle of kids and holds them as tight as she could to express her love, and to try her best at keeping them in the front door.

"Hey you guys! I'm so happy you're here, I've missed you so much." Squeezing them Holly tries her best to look behind her to see that the coast is clear.

Gail managed to put on the shirt labeled NAVY and took cautious steps around the corner. Once Holly spotted the newly clothed blonde she huffed out a sigh of relief. She saw that Gail was hesitant and decided to nod her head in the direction of everyone there. Holly put her hand out for Gail to grab as she picked up Marco who was clinging on to her.

Now with Marco on her hip she put her hand on Gail's back introducing the pair, "Marco, this is Gail. Gail this is Marco, he's being shy but it won't stick."

The little boy clung onto Holly and whispered something in his ear that Gail couldn't quite catch. Holly smirked and nodded her head. Gail was taking in the small bodies and looking out the door towards the older Stewarts. There was a woman of Traci's complexion with beautiful jet black hair with a small baby in her arms. She took a guess that that was the youngest and smiled back at Marco.

"Hi, Marco." Gail said.

"Now Gail this is Marisa and Alex, say hi." She directs towards the kids.

"Hi! I'm Marisa, and this is Alex, if you know any better you might want to send him instead of Aunt Holly." A girl with similar curly brown hair with a tan similar to that of Leo.

Holly giggles at the comment and Gail just watches in amazement; Marco keeps his eyes on the blonde woman covering his ears.

"Shut up Marisa, I'm awesome, a-w-w-s-u-m," he spells out. "Hi Ms. Gail I'm Alex." He holds his small hand out for Gail to shake and she obliges before Marisa could speak.

"You don't tell me to shut up, I'm older than you, and you shut up Alex! That is not how you spell awesome you dimwit" Marisa crosses her arms.

"No you!"

"You!"

"You two, cut it out. Go help your uncles with the bags and if I hear either of you speak to each other like that then you both are in trouble with Grandpa." A woman holding the baby gives the kids a stern look before they run off racing each other yelling at the other.

"You too, Marco." She turns to the boy in Holly's arms.

He jumps off before giving Holly another hug and waving at Gail, she waves back as the boy runs off.

"Hello, you must be Holly's girlfriend, I'm Nara and this is Clara." She's says handing the sleeping infant to Holly, the brunette beams as the baby is placed in her arms.

Gail is surprised when she is pulled into a hug. She sensed she should get used to it seeing as Holly's brother walks in although she's not sure which one. He pulls her into another hug and introduces himself as Vio. He looked a lot like Holly, sans the glasses and facial hair. Gail immediately feels welcome once he tells her all of the things Holly has said about her.

"Holly has not stopped talking about you, I'm happy that we finally get to meet each other." He says with a smile.

Gail looks at Holly who is completely enamored by the tiny body she grins at her and turns back to the man, "Well that's good to hear."

The little ones soon clamber in the house with bags clearly too heavy trying to out do each other, the adults eventually migrated into the living room engaging in small talk. Holly was still holding the baby with her head resting on her shoulder bouncing up and down. Gail was soon brought down from her nervousness when she took in the sight before her. It wasn't full of uncomfortable silence that she thought would take place but the warmth of her family was overwhelming. She wasn't rejected; she was surrounded with acceptance and love.

Just then the door was closed and in came the other two men a shorter woman with black hair and slivers of grey. The man elder of the family had a gleam in his eyes that Gail couldn't explain and Holly handed the baby over to hug her father. As the reunion was taking place, Holly's other brother introduced himself and pulled her in for another hug. But the woman stood back. She took in Gail and seemed to have a confused look on her face as to why the woman was there.

Everyone but Holly and her father noticed the sudden drift and Gail suddenly felt chills in her spine. She was eventually going to be revealed.

"Oh! Is this one mine? What about this one?" Alex exclaimed waking the baby.

"See what you did Alex?!" Marisa says noisily shaking the box next to her ear.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Would you two just stop, you're not making it any better." Marco says plopping next to Gail's feet.

But the boy is successful at silencing the two, excluding the coy mumbles, as they continue to shake the presents. All of the adults have their attention on the kids as they try to figure out what was what and whose gift was whose. After a moment of the adults talking as the kids were still occupied Luisa finally turned to Gail

"Are you also being deployed soon?" Luisa smiles taking in Gail's shirt.

"Oh,no. No, I-," Gail had no clue what to say. She didn't want to lie and she wasn't yet ready to tell without Holly knowing.

Holly sees Gail stammering and turns away from the kids to bring her attention to the scene about to unfold.

"No, she's my girlfriend." Holly smiles putting her arm on the small of Gail's back.

Her father shifts his eyes to his daughter and the beautiful woman before him, "So you're Gail?"

She nods and he offers his hand, "I'm Jorge, nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much."

Gail smiles but is still weary about Holly's mother who hasn't said a word. She has a hard look on her face and she folded her arms looking dangerously at her husband.

"What do you mean, 'nice to finally meet you'?" She asks looking between Holly and Jorge.

"This is Gail, I haven't told you about her?" Jorge says wearily.

"No. You did not tell me about _her _don't play stupid with me Jorge."

Gail could just about disappear right now; the kids were now ripping the gifts open while Clara gurgled happily in her mothers lap on the couch. Completely unaware to the situation, the adults on the other hand were watching carefully. Holly was not moving but removed her hand from Gail's back. She also crossed her arms and was in defense mode. Her father was stuck in between the face off. Gail was lost.

In her native tongue her mother spoke up, "_Get her out now." _

"Why? She isn't going anywhere." Holly said stepping closer.

"I don't want this around my grand children; they don't need to be exposed to your ways."

"What ways mom? Please explain my ways-"

Holly's father interrupts but both women stare him silently telling him to shut up, that's when he decides to take the oblivious kids out of the room including their parents. Gail went to get her coat but Holly grabbed her arm and pulled her by her side.

"You aren't going anywhere, this is my home and you are welcome here no matter what she says." Gail gulped and wanted to crawl under the boards.

She didn't expect the meeting to be so ill received but she was very wrong, wrong beyond proportion. "Holly, if she doesn't want me here I can leave. This is your family time anyway. I'll see you Monday; it was nice to meet you all."

Gail kissed her with a hopeful smile and her mother made a noise of disgust which rewarded her a dirty look from the apparent unwelcomed guest but Holly still pulled her back in place with a stronger grip.

"No, you're family; she's just being a bigot right now." Holly grits between her teeth.

"Holly, seriously I can leave."

"Yes, it would be best if you leave." Luisa adds looking disgusted look towards Gail.

"You have no say in it. She's going to stay regardless if you want her here or not." Holly says finally letting go of Gail who is pulled behind Holly's back.

"This dyke _will not _turn you into one of them!" Luisa shouts throwing her hands in the air, "You will burn in Hell for this, do you not understand what you're doing to this family for this woman?!"

Gail stiffens at her words and couldn't think of a word to say. She was shocked at this woman's hatred towards her after knowing her for a total of a whopping ten minutes. She loved this woman no less than the elder woman loved her husband. What was so sinful and revolting about her happiness? Her way of life?

"You take that back." Holly manages through a strained jaw; her brothers slowly make their way in as Jorge and Nara stay with the kids.

Gail didn't know what the woman said afterwards for she reverted to the other language, "_I always knew you were going to result to burning in hell, you were never right in the head, and you have brought us to shame. I never wanted you; I was fine with my three strong boys. Not a cursed untamed animal like you." _

Whatever the woman said caused Holly to lunge at her with tears in her eyes, rage boiling underneath them, "You take that back!"

Gail tried her best but there was nothing she could do, Holly was ballistic, her temper was beyond the roof and João had to help pull her back. It all happened so fast that Gail had no clue what her next course of action should be. She tried calming Holly down by talking but she couldn't be heard over the yelling.

"Holly please, the kids can hear, not in front of the kids." Gail pleads desperately, noticing them peak around the corner.

"_You've always known how I felt about you Holly, but Jorge insisted on keeping you."_

"_Fuck you Luisa,"_ Holly says struggling to get to her mother, "You treated me like shit; your fake love didn't mean anything to me! You were never a mother to me! _It's not my fault that you were a whore and cheated on dad to get me as the grand prize!_" Holly continued to shout.

Behind the yelling, Marco's voice was barely heard through the chaos, "Aunt Holly! Calm down, you're scaring me. Sit down!"

But his voice was completely missed as Holly lunged at his grandmother with more force, again pulled back by Gail and Joao. She was a force not to be reckoned with.

The older woman got even more furious, ignoring the little boys voice, "I didn't want you! I never wanted you, I try now to talk to you but you sicken me. You filthy rat." She spits.

"Filthy rat? Is that the best you can do, you had better names when I was growing up." Holly says her face contorted in anger,_ "You were the number one mom then. The days you would ignore me, just like I never existed, it was because of you that I am the way I am_!"

"I had nothing to do with the perverted thing you are now Candelaria!" Luisa said.

"I love her! Something you could never do for me." Holly said backing down seeing that it was pointless to fight; she would never be able to reach her. She was weakening second by second.

"_I will never love you Holly, I could care less if you came back." _Luisa says in an angered voice.

Holly was stunned, _"Then I won't."_

Luisa stormed out of the house leaving everyone aghast. Gail couldn't understand what was said but from the way Holly's anger disappeared and the way her shoulders slumped she knew it wasn't good. Holly's gaze remained directed towards the front door and wouldn't leave. Joao tried to comfort her but a sob and a slap of the hand told him to back off. Her father came to help but she wouldn't even look at him. The blonde had never seen her so broken.

Holly had tears rolling down her cheeks and looked helplessly at the children standing by the kitchen wall holding onto the corner. Holly tried to apologize but all that came out was a pained whimper. She turned to Gail and shook her head her breathing became heavier and heavier by the second. Her hands were by her side and she turned back around to watch her mother drive off in a car. She stared out the window for a moment and was finally able to swivel back to the kids, she opened her mouth to speak but once again wasn't able to get anything out.

She felt numb. She didn't know how to feel, her mother had just told her she could care less if she died, her own mother that 'cared' for her since birth. She never wanted to keep her and to finally hear her mother admit that she didn't love her or want her made her want to crumble. She felt exposed. The stem of all of her insecurities were put on a silver platter for the world to see. In front of the kids, the kids who looked terrified of her and for her. Especially Marco, she just couldn't manage to look at him after that. The fear held behind them made her feel like a monster. That was the very last thing she wanted.

She sniffled and began a slow trudge towards the stairs, by then Jorge had guided the kids back into the kitchen not to see the broken woman. It was something Gail had never seen before, she watched hopelessly towards the stairs as Holly walked silently with a solemn face. Gail went to follow but was held back by Vio, she looked at him questionably until he spoke.

"She told me if something like this happened, I needed to speak with you, she's going to need some time." He said earnestly.

Gail nodded her head and was lead into the study upstairs away from the crowd, he closed the door and sat on the desk chair across from a sitting Gail.

"What just happened?" Gail asked breathlessly, "So much just happened."

Vio huffed out air and tried to ignore the heart breaking cries coming from upstairs, he shook his head and began to regret his mothers very being. Holly didn't deserve this.

"This is absolutely horrible, I'm sorry she was that way." Again shaking his head to clear his mind.

"I've never seen her so defenseless, she tries to act like our mothers absence hasn't effected her, but she keeps it all pent up. It showed today and she just had to let it go eventually."

"Jorge is our stepfather, he was there when were young, around our teenage years. Our dad was killed by drug traffickers that hunted him down after he threatened the father of Holly."

"What?" Gail asked confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Our mother had an affair with a drug lord of all people."

"Oh." Gail was stunned; this family was full of surprises.

"Yeah, oh. When he was killed Holly was 11 and didn't understand what was going on and our mother just changed, she blamed Holly for everything. The death of our father had nothing to do with her just her unfaithfulness and irresponsibility.

"She has plagued Holly with it since. Our mother always treated her like a mistake, and it didn't help that Holly had social problems, she swore it was a curse and pretended to love her but it wasn't right."

Gail nodded and her heart instantly broke, "Why would she introduce me if she knew this would happen?"

"She wanted to be normal, and if she didn't come back, you would at least know what to expect." Vio said shrugging, "She amazes me. I think deep down she really knew that our mother didn't love her like she did us, but to hear her say is is a completely different level of hurt." He scratched his head.

"I'm sure she's even worse since she got upset in front of the kids, she hates that. But she needs you right now. Jorge is usually able to help but I know she really doesn't want to see him right now."

Gail doesn't know what to say so Vio continues, "I don't know what else to say but you've changed her. She isn't as angry or hostile, and she doesn't drink as much. I just hope you stick around."

"I will, I promise I will." Gail says standing up, "thank you."

"No, thank you." Vio says turning his ear towards the empty sound of Holly crying. "Now go on she needs you."

After leaving the room, both Vio and Gail heard the crash of glass and other heavy surfaces falling in the main bedroom. Gail went running until Vio held her back, he was used to the process, that's how Holly handled her problems. Ever since she was a child her destruction was to stimulate the process of making everything around her crumble along with her. As he was explaining Gail nodded, it sounded childish but it made sense. More crashes sounded and he explained that after everything was ruined she would clean it all to make her ordeal a physical reality. After things were picked up, she could pick her self up. If objects around her were able to fail and shatter, she would always be able to make it back to her balanced state, just like the inanimate things.

Gail looked back but Vio had already disappeared, the room was dead silent. She cautiously opened the door to see what hurricane had ripped through and she saw a still Holly standing staring at the now broken mirror. Holly didn't move her gaze to see who was at the door.

"I'm sorry…" she says with tears in her eyes, she slowly shakes her head. She begins to sob again and Gail quickly goes to her side.

But Holly stands still not letting the blonde's hands distract her, "I can't fix it."

"Holly, look at me." Gail asks softly cupping the brunettes face, but her eyes are still focused on the shards in front of her, staring right through Gail.

"I can't, I can't fix it Gail."

"It's okay; we'll deal with it later, just come with me okay?"

Holly nods and is led to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Gail sets her on the toilet seat and kneels in front of her. She combs her hands through Holly's hair and waits for a moment to speak, or waits for Holly to say something, anything really. All that Gail could do was be there for her. It was unbelievable the things they had been through in a handful of months. She could only imagine what haunted this woman's mind during her days and nights. Holly's eyes were blank; for once Gail couldn't read them. Usually full of love and life, her eyes were hurt and broken.

"I didn't think she would go that far. Did Vio speak with you?" Holly asked finally.

Gail looked up at the sad woman knew, she spoke again. "I didn't think she would do that with you here."

Holly finally met her eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't fix it this time. I'm done with her."

"Okay." Gail says.

"I can't fix it this time." Holly repeats tears falling down her face freely.

"She has hurt me. She has done something she can't undo. And I will not put up with it any more." Holly says looking past Gail, talking to herself, to reassure herself that it's okay. That it's fine to feel this way.

Gail nods, "I can't fix it but it's okay."

Holly smiles a bittersweet smile and looks at the blonde before her. "I can't fix it but it's okay." She repeats.

The detective within Gail looks at the woman on the seat and tries to find anything to get from her expression but she is relieved to see that she has dealt with it, and dealt with it surprisingly fast. Holly pulls Gail up into a hug that expressed more than words how she truly felt. The woman buried her face in Gail's neck and held on as tight as she could.

"It's okay." Holly says into her neck, the tears now tears of joy.

Gail was astonished; she managed to get over such a horrendous event after destroying her bedroom and about a half an hour of crying. This woman was unbelievable. Holly pulled back and kissed her, smiling on Gail's lips. But Gail could still see the hurt within her; she could still see how this woman was still damaged by her mother's words. After years of emotional turmoil, Holly finally knew how her mother felt. She knew it her entire life, but she couldn't let it bring her down, at least not for long.

So she stood and grabbed Gail once again into a hug, rubbing her face she spoke gently, "I'll be alright, you can go back downstairs."

Gail furrowed her brow and shook her head, "No, I want to be with you."

"Gail, please." Holly said with a voice so small, she wasn't sure she could hear her correctly.

After Gail kissed her again she reluctantly walked out of the door and into the hallway. It was full of children's laughter again and out of the corner of her eye she saw a small figure.

"Marco?"

He nods and approaches Gail, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening I promise."

Seeing that the boy was concerned she sat by the boy as he sat down cross legged. He was Holly's complexion and had on glasses also. Surprisingly out of the bunch of Stewarts there, he had messy waves of dark red hair. It could easily be mistaken as light brown but with the help of light the true color could be seen. Marco already had on the jaguar printed shirt Holly had picked out with the tags still on. He was smaller than his younger brother, but still held the brains. He was much like Holly, Gail could tell.

Gail gives the worried boy a soft smile, "It's okay, and I trust you. What's wrong?"

The boy puts his hands together behind him and rubs his toe into the floor after stretching his legs looking down, "Is she okay? Mom says that it's best to sit down whenever people talk. People get angry when they stand."

Gail nodded, "that makes sense." The kids were obviously addressed as to what happened.

She didn't know how to approach the boy, she honestly didn't know he wanted to talk to her but he was still sitting tight.

"I'm sorry grandma called you names. That's not nice." He said looking up at the woman.

"It's okay, she got angry." Gail said looking into the boys brown eyes.

"It's not okay, she made Aunt Holly cry." He said shaking his violently. "I don't like it when that happens. Only auntie Holly knows, but I listen to them when they talk…grandma was mean to her and she was mean to you."

"But you still have to respect her." Gail says, "She's your grandmother, and your father's mother, you can't speak bad about her."

He nods, "Okay, but I don't want to talk to her right now."

"That's okay." Gail decides that's safe and waits for the boy to continue.

"Grandma doesn't love Auntie Holly. But how? Mom tells me everyday that she loves me. How can she not love her, she's smart and pretty. Just like you." He adds blushing.

Gail laughs softly, "Thank you, and yes she is."

"Then why doesn't she love her?" He asks curiously leaning into Gail.

Marco was leaning into the blondes shoulder and she felt his curly hair brush her arm awaiting an answer. "She's just upset; it's really complicated adult stuff."

"It's grandma's fault, not Auntie Holly's." He retorts, catching her off guard, this boy was smart.

"I guess you're right." There was no going against it, the boy heard it himself.

"Is she going to come back this time?" He asked softly after a moment of silence with a tremble in his voice.

Gail sensed the boy change and looked down at the tear filled eyes, "what do you mean?"

She put an arm around him and he didn't hesitate, children usually felt safer when they were protected. She learned that during her patrol days.

"Grandma said she could care less if she came back and Holly said she wouldn't." He looked at the door when he heard something shuffle around in the bedroom.

Gail reassured him that she was just cleaning up. He nodded and shook when he heard something fall. "She scared me. She wouldn't listen."

Gail could see the fear in his eyes when he held on tighter to her arm, Gail didn't want to see the boy be terrified of a woman he completely adored and loved. But when Holly was angry, she was no longer Holly, she was a different person all together, and it broke her heart that Luisa had managed to get two birds with one stone.

"I'm sure she'll apologize. I know, you just tell her and she'll listen to you, I promise." She said as she squeezed him and let her arm drape over his shoulders.

"Do you love her?" He asked after a comfortable silence.

Gail looked at him and she immediately knew that he understood when the smile overcame her face. The mood shift was for the better and he giggled.

"Gail and Holly, sitting in a tr-"But before he could finish Gail started tickling him and the richest of laughs bubbled from the small body. He squeaked and squealed until Gail pulled back and stood, lifting him in the air, he was pretty light so it was no problem.

Placing him back on his feet he ran a few feet in front of her and turned around. Sporting a wide smile, "Which room is she in?"

Gail cocked her head to the side and pointed at the door to the left once she heard the noise die down. The boy walked beside Gail and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. He slowly opened it and what they saw was Holly refolding her clothes and a pile of the biggest pieces of mirror shards on the ground. A broom was resting on the dresser and the sheets and covers were in baskets.

"Gail I said I'm fine," When she looked up to no response her eyes were met with Marco's first. She stilled and put her shirt down and sat on the bed.

Marco spoke up after he took a couple of steps into the room. Holly choked back the tears when she saw him and his honest eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down rubbing her hands together; she was thoroughly embarrassed and angry with herself that the boy had seen her ungodly like side. That was the last thing she wanted.

"It's okay Holly, we still love you." And he jumped into her arms.

Holly let the tears go and tightened her grip on the boy. She closed her eyes and nuzzled the side of his face.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>After the confrontation, everything fell back to normal. Holly kept all of her attention trained on the kids and on Gail. She was still a little down but didn't let it show too much to the small group. They played games as they waited for dinner to cook, Nara didn't mind as long as some one agreed to cut the vegetables, she just got her manicure and refused for it go to ruins. Gail laughed and volunteered, she made a pretty simple dish that didn't take long, sans tomatoes. Gail got a chance to bond with the woman, and she learned that she was much like herself.<p>

She was a smart ass and took no sense especially from the Stewart clan. Holly and her brothers were told more than once to tone it down watching the sports game but after the third warning she turned off the television and told them to play outside with the kids that were begging to go play in the snow. The men walked off with a grumble, including Holly but she decided to stay in and play with Clara. Gail took in the sight and felt her heart melt, she was a natural. The baby had a smile the entire time and didn't cry not a once. Jorge was by her side after Holly spoke with him. He was listening to the quiet music in the background as he looked out the window at the kids running around chasing their fathers.

The house was quiet for a change and Gail took great advantage of that, she stole a couple of glances at Holly who eventually stood to settle her quiet question. Handing the baby to her father, she stood and wrapped her arms around Gail from behind who was currently slicing some concoction. She kissed her neck and hummed along with the song swaying to the tone.

"I love you, thank you for staying." She mumbled into her neck. Gail looked around but wasn't met with judging eyes or disgust, just met with admiration.

Nara laughed, "She's only saying that to get in your pants. Joao does the same thing."

Holly back up and slapped her sister-in-law in the arm, but she didn't deny it, she giggled and grabbed a piece of what she assumed was a mushroom.

"Yeah, but it works." Holly said leaning on the counter with her arms crossed.

Gail turned and had a sly grin placed on her mouth, "_Yeah,_ but you aren't getting in these pants anytime soon, I told you earlier."

"Earlier?" Nara asks teasingly, "when'd did you guys have the time?"

Gail thought that Holly would tense up but she didn't and instead shrugged at what happened with her mother, let by gones be by gones. Holly instead smiled and went ahead and told Nara about what happened just as the kids walked in and Nara let out a deep belly laugh. Gail blushed in embarrassment but thought it was funny eventually and joined the women in laughter. Jorge was still silent with the baby, but smiled at his daughter's easy character.

She had been through enough and to see what this blonde woman could bring brought him happiness. Eventually his sons joined him with the kids directly behind them, their noses bright red and wide smile across their faces. The kids were talking and playing together for once without arguing. Marco and Marisa were playing what Gail thought was cops and robbers, while Alex was making silly faces at Holly. Dinner was soon finished and plates were given. At the table, conversation wasn't awkward and no one brought up Luisa. Everyone, including the kids, was angry with woman because they learned that Gail was a magnificent creature.

After a while of small talk and lectures on playing with food, Jorge decided to get to know Gail.

"So, Gail, what is it that you do?" He asks placing his fork wiping his face.

Gail finished chewing and looked at the hopeful children's eyes; they grew to love Gail in an instant when they learned she knew what video games were which. She was questioned and prodded and was finally deemed acceptable into their clique.

"I'm a detective with the Toronto police department, division fifteen." The children's mouths dropped open and they immediately started asking questions.

"Do you get to carry a gun?"

"Were you a police officer?"

"Can you taze grandma?!" That earned Alex a stern look from Nara, but a choking laugh from Holly.

"Oh my God kid! That was hilarious; give me one that was great." Holly said lifting her hand to high five him across the table but was shot down by Nara who glared at Holly.

Both she and Gail snickered and continued to eat. The questions resumed.

"Do you know Carmen Sandiego?"

"Have you arrested some one?"

"Did you shoot some one?"

"Can you taze me!?"

Gail laughed and shook her head, "No, I won't taze you Alex."

His father looked at him and shook his head, "Jandro, she is not going to taze you, where do you get these question from?"

The boy with chubby cheeks and short black hair shrugged, "I don't know, it looks fun." He shook himself, "they just twitch around." Reenacting a person getting tazed his father smacked him across the face with napkin.

The table erupted with laughter excluding his father who shook his head; Marco put his face in his palm. He could not believe that that was his brother.

Dinner went well after another handful of questions were asked. Looking at the clock it was incredibly late and no one had really noticed. Holly's parents were staying at a hotel and everyone else was going to return home, the kids all said their goodbyes and couldn't wait to see the two again. Marco gave Gail a hug and told Holly that he loved her again. Tears were shed but easily swept away when Alex came storming in for another hug, with Marisa behind. With every one in their cars and ready to go Jorge departed by saying that Gail was the best thing for Holly.

He apologized for the way Luisa acted and Holly scoffed and dismissed it. She asked for him not to bring the wretched woman up again and he agreed. As everyone drove off Gail and Holly waved goodbye as the lights drifted off into the dark. Walking back into the house Holly went straight for the garage, leaving behind a confused Gail. While Holly was gone, Gail picked up the few forgotten pieces of wrapping paper. And flung herself on the couch, today was exhausting she thought to herself and she switched on the television.

It was nothing exciting but it kept her occupied for a good half hour. Seeing that Holly was still not with her she stood up to look around for her. When she walked past the garage, she heard Holly speaking on the phone. She wasn't angry, but was speaking in a calm controlled voice.

"Yeah, she took it pretty bad…I've never wanted anything to do with her." Holly shuffled her feet.

"…okay…Yes, I leave in about two weeks…I wish I could have seen you today. You would love her." The comment made Gail realize that it was more than likely Carlos so she walked away giving Holly a private moment. She returned to the couch in some of Holly's pajamas and after an hour she dozed off.

Hanging up the phone she realized that that was the longest she had spoken to her brother in over a decade and she enjoyed every second of it. The last time she had spoken to him was about several months ago; they didn't really say anything but catch up with each other. Today was the first time she had told him about her and she hadn't realized she was rambling about her until her brother said that she was whipped. But Holly didn't care; she didn't care at all because she knew for a fact that Gail was the love of her life.

And she had a surprise in store for her tonight; regardless of her mother's lovely guest appearance she would treat Gail right. Today Gail was the greatest with the kids and made quick friends with Nara. She didn't really show how she felt towards her mother, and refused to bring up the topic whenever the family was still over. Realizing she was gone for almost two hours, Holly adjusted the gifts and made her way into the living room.

Opening up the glove compartment of her car, she picked up the small rectangular box that she had meant to give over a month ago. But she knew now was the time. As she turned the corner into the living room she saw the blonde flailed out on the couch. One of her arms were hanging off of the side and the other was tucked under her stomach. Holly wanted to laugh at the position; her legs were bent at the knee resting against the arm rest, feet sticking up in the air.

Holly sat down next to her head and shook her to wake her up, Holly's Christmas was today and she didn't want to wait another day. Gail grumbled something and moved up to put her head on Holly's lap. She put her arm over her face as she rolled onto her back. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed at her mouth.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"23:25," Holly smiled cheekily when the blonde muttered something about being a smart ass Holly tried again, "11:25, sorry, I was on the phone for a while, it was Carlos."

Gail tried her best nodding her head while lying down and sat up leaning into Holly. She put her leg on top of her lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What's that?" She asked moving out of the position to sit properly.

Holly chuckled softly and grabbed Gail's hand to place the box there, "it's a gift. So open it."

Gail took it with trembling hands and unwrapped the velvet ribbons covering it. She lifted the lid of the box and there rested two dog tags, Gail looked at it not quite understanding what it meant and turned to Holly who was now holding a white gold ring encrusted with diamonds. Gail sucked in a breath and looked at the tags, to make sure she wasn't imagining it all.

"What's this?" She asked staring at the box.

"My tags," Holly said, "But I'm not proposing, not yet."

She looked at the woman and was beyond confused. "Then what's that for?"

Holly reached for the chains and some how managed to put the ring through them. As she did so, she spoke in a calm voice, "These are for you to realize that I am coming back."

"What?" Gail was still blown away at Holly's demeanor.

"These tags are worn so that if I die or something happens, they can identify me and notify my family sooner rather than later. They won't have to go through the torment of 'missing in action.'" Holly said watching Gail closely; she was tracing her fingers over the metal.

"I love you, and I want you to see that I'm coming back to spend the rest of my life with you, these tags won't be necessary." Pulling the ring from the rest she displays it to Gail.

"This is because I know I'm terrible at hiding things and I want you to know that I want you when I get back. I guess this is a pre-proposal." Gail turns towards her.

"I know, I know, it's stupid but I haven't asked your parents and I want you to have it while I'm gone." She nods.

"My mother," huffing out air, "she made my life a living hell but she's gone. Hopefully for ever and I want the next chapter of my life to be with you."

"I love you more than I could ever think possible, you make me a better person, my family loves you and-"Gail cuts her off with a kiss and puts her hand behind Holly's neck.

Her lips were warm and welcoming and it was the best thing Gail had received that day. Their movements were effortless as she placed the box on the table and grabbed both sides of Holly's face. Their tongues joined each other soon after and Gail moaned. She leaned back, pulling Holly on top of her and pushed her slightly to breathe. Holly was breathing heavily and the blonde smiled at the open woman before her.

"I'll keep the ring forever, yes." And she tugged her back again.

Holly smiled into the kiss as she remembered that Gail said she was not allowed to touch her after this morning. Ironically Gail was trying to take off the shirt Holly had on now. Successfully throwing it to the side Holly moved her hands down Gail's body. Lingering in spots that made Gail shudder, Holly left one last kiss and removed her mouth to kiss on her neck. She moved to her collarbone and Gail jutted her hips up to make contact.

She failed to mention she had another gift in store but she didn't have to explain when Gail felt it herself. The blonde opened her eyes and lifted up again to confirm her queries.

Stunned, Gail pushed Holly back slightly and sees the twinkle in her eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" The grin that Holly was sporting told her everything she needed to know.

Nodding Holly leaned in for more but Gail wasn't as relaxed anymore. She hadn't noticed because she was ready, she was ready to take Gail, rock her world. But Gail was a little bit stiff and not as fluid in their touches. It was more noticeable when Holly had taken off the blonde's pants and moved for her boy shorts.

"Wait, wait." Holly instantly stilled and waited for Gail to say something, she saw the woman hesitate and she finally spoke up.

Embarrassed, she flushed an even redder color, "I've never done this before."

"Oh…Well I can take it off-"Gail once again cut her off with a kiss.

"No, I want to. I really want to with you, but… I've never done…" She drifted off. But Holly kissed her reassuringly.

"What honey?" Peppering her jaw with kisses, "it's okay you can tell me."

"I've never, _done anything._" She says and Holly stops.

"What do you mean?" Gail flushed even more.

"I've never realized how awkward it is to talk about sex." She laughs nervously, but Holly takes her in seriously, waiting.

"I've never done anything other than…fingers." Gail says looking away from Holly.

Holly smiles but twists her head to kiss Gail, Gail refuses at first but eventually falls in easily. Holly doesn't want to do anything Gail doesn't feel comfortable with and starts to take it off. But Gail grabs her hands to stop her movements, the kissing stops and Gail has a fire in her eyes Holly hasn't seen.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to, I just thought it would be different, see if you like it." Holly says looking at Gail's glorious body.

"I want to, but have you tried it?" Gail says shyly staring into Holly's brown eyes.

"I have, but every woman is different." The brunette says sliding her hands down Gail's body slowly, she sees that Gail is nervous and doesn't want any sudden movements.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah…" She says moving down her neck, she lifts to remove Gail's shirt, and as predicted Gail is braless.

She licks down to one of her breasts and sucks one of the tout nipples there, Gail hisses and lifts her torso up, coming into more direct contact with the toy. Gail jumps at the contact and Holly apologizes. After Gail relaxes a little, Holly cups her sex. She was ready but Holly wasn't sure how far she could go. So she resorted to their usual, sliding her hands down her underwear, she feels the glistening entrance ready. Gail lifts up to get contact and Holly pulls back.

"Wait a sec." She stands and disappears into the garage. Gail huffs and waits for Holly, her body was burning and she left her. She was already nervous for what to expect, but Holly made her feel safe. But she left. She left while was incredibly turned on.

Holly eventually returned and Gail was still waiting on the couch, her hair mussed up and frustrated, the brunette had a bottle in her hand, just in case, and settled back on top of Gail. She looked the woman beneath her in the eyes and kissed her deeply. Gail had taken her last layer off and Holly only had underwear on that had the tracing of the toy. Gail touched it and Holly broke the kiss. She concluded that Gail was curious and took her panties off.

Gail held it in her hand and debated it, it wasn't too big and it wasn't as scary as she thought it was. So she kissed Holly languidly and passionately granting her permission. Holly didn't immediately start going at it but rubbed the length of it along Gail's glistening folds. Gail moaned and gripped at Holly's forearms. Seeing that as a tell tale sign, she grabbed the bottle and put some lubricant on her fingers.

She then reached down and smoothly entered Gail with two fingers, making sure to eliminate any and all sorts of pain. Doing so, she teased her thoroughly. Every time she hit Gail's sweet spot she would slow and kiss her pulse point. Gail groaned and moved up into Holly's hand.

"Goddamnit Holly, come on." The brunette smiled, kissed Gail and looked down at the area of interest.

Holly adjusted the toy and just barely placed the tip of the toy in Gail. Her partner gasps at the contact and looked up at the ceiling. Her breathing became rushed and Holly stopped.

"Gail you have to relax." The blonde nodded and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck.

Holly leaned down and kissed her, again rubbing the toy up and down her sex, when Gail began moving her hips she tried again, this time Gail's world went blank. Holly moved in slowly watching Gail's every move. Gail sucked in a breath and rolled her eyes back. The feeling of being full was increasing inch by inch. Pleasure was felt through every inch of her body. Once Holly was all the way in she pulled back just as slow, causing Gail to release a desire filled moan and make her toes to curl.

Holly grinned and she sucked on the withering woman's neck. "Is this okay?"

"God yes." Gail released breathlessly.

When Holly picked up the pace Gail threw her head back, trying to focus on her breathing. "This," She hums out, "feels really, really good."

Holly chuckled and sped up the pace, the woman was crumbling at each stroke of the toy and she enjoyed every minute of it. Gail latched onto her wrapping her arms and legs onto the woman. Gail's fingers were digging into her back and her moans were getting louder by the second. All she could feel was ecstasy, pure ecstasy Holly's breasts were pressed against hers and the toy was better than she imagined, and guided with the powerhouse Holly, the feeling was overwhelming.

Gail pulled her head down with one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other overlapping the right with a tight grip of brown locks, she didn't care if it hurt or not because the only thing she could focus on was the climax of this all. Her breaths came out as huffs with their own specific moan. She was seeing white and Holly started to slow down, teasing her when she felt Gail tense. Holly lifted her upper body, holding onto Gail's legs, and rolled into Gail slowing the pace phenomenally.

"Holly, please don't stop." Gail literally whined and grabbed for Holly's backside urging her for more.

But Holly took her hands and held on to them as she settled into a new position. Holding onto her hands, Holly shifted where her back was on the back of the couch, and had Gail straddle her which gave them both a sense of control. Gail was happy they never lost contact and set her own pace. Holly grabbed her ass and assisted her with every thrust. She took in the view of her breasts moving with her momentum and leant forward to suck on them.

"Oh fuck, yes Holly." The blonde hissed and Holly moved her hand down to play with her clit. Gail bent her head down to give Holly a sloppy kiss and moved her hands behind Holly's head. Holly drifted one of her hands down to play with the blonde's clit, while the other was on her ass. Gail's thrust became hurried with the extra sensitive touch and her whole world came crashing down. After releasing hurried breaths she let out a final cry of wanton desire.

She bent her head down into Holly's neck while the brunette continued to slowly drift in and out of the limp woman. Holly kissed her shoulder as the blonde breathed heavily to tone her heart rate down. When the shutters stopped Holly turned her head into Gail's face, which was currently at her immediate right. Eyes closed, Gail kissed Holly blindly at the corner of her mouth.

"Wow."

Holly giggled and moved both of her hands to squeeze the woman's ass, "I know, amazing right?"

Gail nodded with a smile and kissed her again, their tongues tangled again and Holly pulled out of Gail making her shutter.

"We have to do that again." Gail says without a thought.

Turning off the television and lifting a squealing Gail over her right shoulder, "Oh trust me, we will."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a really long chapter. I didn't even notice that it was that long. <strong>


End file.
